The Devil's Covenant
by Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Après le retour de Voldemort, Harry trouve un allié improbable. L'Enfant de la Lumière conclut un marché avec un démon. Un démon sarcastique, dévergondé, un peu fou, et peut-être incompétent. Les règles seront brisées (ainsi que le quatrième mur, et probablement quelques os). Ouaip, le Monde Sorcier était foutu. [COMPLET] [SUITE]
1. Note

The Devil's Convenant

 ** _Auteur :_** _Will Fagan_

 ** _Traductrice :_** _Elrika_

 ** _Rating :_** _T_

 ** _Disclaimer : _**_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 ** _Bêta :_** _AnitaBlake93100_

 ** _Résumé :_**

 _'Après le retour de Voldemort, Harry trouve un allié improbable. L'Enfant de la Lumière conclut un marché avec un démon. Un démon sarcastique, dévergondé, un peu fou, et peut-être incompétent. Les règles seront brisées (ainsi que le quatrième mur, (1) et probablement quelques os). Ouaip, le Monde Sorcier était foutu.'_

 _(1)_ _Au théâtre, le quatrième mur désigne un « mur » imaginaire situé sur le devant de la scène, séparant la scène des spectateurs et « au travers » duquel ceux-ci voient les acteurs jouer._

* * *

 _Hey tout le monde ! Bonne année en retard ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle traduction, qui j'espère, vous ravira :3_

 _Je fais à nouveau une note au début pour être sûr qu'on la lise… sauf si vous la sautez quand même (quel culot !)_

 _Brefouille. La traduction de cette fic a été… un record de temps. Je n'ai jamais fait aussi vite, (5 ou 6 jours) bon, les chapitres sont pas non plus ultraaa long (carrément pas), mais quand même, on applaudit._

 _La traduction étant finie, et les chapitres étant quand même assez courts, je posterais deux fois par semaine, le dimanche, et le mercredi. (19 chapitres+un aperçu de la suite, parce que oui, y'a une suite)_

 _Cette note est aussi pour vous avertir, dans un grand **WARNING** , voyez le genre ? _

_**WARNING :** Pleins de gros mots pas beaux, du sexe (slash et het) non décrit (implicite) à vous donner la gerbe… ou pas (chacun ses goûts, de la vulgarité constante (comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?), de l'humour à foison (ne buvez pas de l'eau en lisant, c'est dangereux), et de l'absurdité total._

 _Voilà, vous êtes prévenu, l'auteur de cette histoire est un malade, donc, les gens qui aiment la logique ou qui s'insurgent quand on dit 'crotte', peuvent faire demi-tour._

 _Aussi, cette fic est rempli de référence et de choses qui ont mises à mal ma culture général *fierté piétiné*, j'ai donc fait des recherches à chaque fois pour comprendre, et j'ai numéroté ainsi dans le texte, et mis l'explication en fin de chapitre, comme vous pouvez le voir avec l'explication sur le Quatrième Mur que j'ai mis en haut pour le résumé, (et que si vous ne l'avez pas compris maintenant, vous la comprendrez après quelques chapitres)._

 _Des fois je mets une explication directement dans le chapitre entre parenthèses parce que… parce que. (J'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !) Il y a aussi des fois où la traduction m'a posé problème, donc quand c'est le cas, je mets la phrase en anglais entre parenthèse à l'endroit où elle est censée être. Libre à vous de m'aider pour ceux qui comprendront._

 _Une dernière chose, mes notes à moi sont toujours un italique, comme d'hab, et celles de l'auteur de l'histoire, comme vous le remarquerez, sont toujours en_ **gras** _, et assez souvent, en_ **MAJUSCULE** _. Ouais. C'est violent._

 _Eh bien je crois que c'est bon…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah bah non, (niark) je voulais rajouter un petit truc à titre informatif. Je mets à jour mon profil très régulièrement, alors si vous avez des questions sur mes futures projets ou autre chose, allez d'abord voir là-bas, ça répondra peut-être à vos questions, j'y écris tous mes projets et leurs statuts actuels, ainsi que des petits commentaires dessus._

 _Bien, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous !_


	2. Deus Ex Machina Est Un Trop Fatigué

**_Bêta :_** _Tout corrigé moi-même, puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Deus Ex Machina Est Un Trope Fatigué

Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Il y avait quelques secondes, il était dans le cimetière, observant avec horreur le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort commencer à maîtriser son sort de désarmement. Maintenant, il était… Ailleurs.

Il semblait être dans un café-restaurant. Le genre qu'on voyait souvent dans les films américains. Le siège en vinyle du box sous lui était fissuré et légèrement collant. L'odeur du café chaud émanait de la cuisine. Une chanson sortait d'un juke-box : Harry ne connaissait pas beaucoup la musique Moldue, mais il avait souvent entendu Dudley en mettre à fond dans sa chambre.

 _Je suis descendu à la croisée des chemins,_

 _Je suis tombé à genoux._

 _Je suis descendu à la croisée des chemins,_

 _Je suis tombé à genoux._

 _J'ai demandé au Seigneur là-haut,_

 _''Sauvez-moi s'il vous plait.''_

La fumée de cigarette flottait dans l'air, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres clients présents.

Quand Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers sa table, il sursauta de choc. Un homme était affalé dans le box, en face de lui. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir immaculé avec une cravate rouge et un foulard rouge niché dans la poche de sa veste. Une cigarette reposait dans le coin de sa bouche.

« Tu sembles horrible. » Dit l'homme joyeusement, soufflant des volutes de fumée pendant qu'il parlait. Il fit un geste vers la table. Une tasse fumante de café noir apparut devant Harry. « Bois ça, ça va atténuer le choc, et te réveiller un peu. »

Harry prit une gorgée, grimaçant alors que la boisson lui brûlait la gorge. L'homme attendit patiemment. « Mieux ? »

« Pas particulièrement. » Haleta Harry. Il secoua la tête alors qu'une horde de questions commençait à se bousculer dans sa tête. « Qui êtes-vous, et où suis-je ? »

L'homme se redressa et tendit la main. « Où sont mes manières. Je m'appelle Vassago, pour le moment. J'ai beaucoup de noms, et de visages. Ce nom et ce visage sont mes préférés. » Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. « Quant à l'endroit où nous sommes, appelons ça un point médian, un plan mystique entre la vie et la mort. » Il fronça les sourcils et regarda vers la fenêtre crasseuse. « Ou ce pourrait être le New Jersey, cela a l'air terriblement similaire. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, pas encore du moins. Je viens de mettre le temps en 'pause' pour une petite mi-temps. » Vassago désigna la tasse de café d'Harry. En y repensant, Harry pouvait voir le cimetière. Lui et Voldemort étaient toujours bloqués dans la bataille ; le corps de Cédric se trouvant entre eux avec la Coupe des Trois Sorciers.

« Cédric. » Dit soudainement Harry. « Pouvez-vous le sauver aussi ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda Vassago, puis il sourit et se souvint. « Oh, ouais, le Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? Plus vieux, plus beau, plus charmant et plus génial que toi ? Malheureusement, il est déjà passé au Niveau Supérieur. »

« Il est mort. » Chuchota Harry. « Je l'ai tué. »

« Tu ne l'as pas tué. Le parasite d'ami de ton père l'a fait. Mon conseil, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Le bon vieux Cédric est probablement en train de faire le tour du ciel en jouant à saute-mouton avec J-C, Mère Teresa et le reste de ces abrutis de Sainte-Nitouches. Il ira bien. Il pourrait se réincarner. » Vassago se pencha et chuchota de manière conspiratrice. « Quelque chose me dit que sa carrière va vraiment commencer à _mordre_ après ça. » Il lui fit plusieurs clin d'œil.

« C'est une sorte d'allusion que je suis censé comprendre ? »

« Oublie ça, tu as des choses plus importantes à penser. »

« Voldemort. » Marmonna Harry.

« Oui. Il semble qu'il soit de retour. Comme si trois années d'anticipation n'avaient pas été suffisantes. »

« Il va me tuer. »

« C'est à débattre, M. Potter, c'est là où je veux en venir. » Vassago écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Harry remarqua soudainement qu'il ne l'avait pas allumé. La fumée sortait toujours de la bouche de Vassago. « Quatorze ans, et tu as déjà combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres deux fois, tué un basilic, libéré un criminel recherché, et participé à un tournoi dangereux au-dessus de ton niveau de compétence. Maintenant, tu es sur le point de te faire dégommer par un fou raciste avec un visage écrasé. Le destin semble t'avoir pris en grippe.

Pourtant, c'est une fin qui ne convient pas au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, n'est-ce pas ? Ma race et moi t'avons observé pendant un certain temps. Nous sommes tout à fait subjugués par ton histoire. Il serait dommage qu'elle se termine sur une triste note. »

« Qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Ton amical voisin d'en bas. »

« Êtes-vous le diable ? » Demanda Harry sans ménagement.

« On m'a appelé pire. » Dit Vassago avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Si vous êtes le diable, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous joindre à Voldemort ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

Vassago fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

« Eh bien, n'êtes-vous pas habituellement du côté des méchants ? »

Vassago se mit à rire. « Moi, le méchant ? Oui, je suppose que cela pourrait être discuté. J'ai fait de mauvaises choses. Mais je ne suis pas le méchant dans ta petite histoire. En fait, tu pourrais me considérer comme ton petit a-… » Il s'interrompit une seconde. « J'allais dire ange gardien, mais ce n'est littéralement pas correct. Putain de sémantique.

Peu importe, je t'ai amené ici pour te faire une offre, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider dans ta manœuvre. » Déclara Vassago en sortant une nouvelle cigarette, l'allument en un clin d'œil. « Si tu es d'accord, je pourrais te former et te donner l'assistance nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort. »

« Vous ne pourriez pas le vaincre pour moi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Malheureusement, non. Ce serait une interférence directe avec les événements d'en haut. De plus, ça avorterait cette histoire avant qu'elle ne devienne intéressante. Je ne peux pas combattre pour toi, mais nous pouvons te donner les outils et les connaissances nécessaires pour les combattre toi-même. »

« Quel est le piège ? » Demanda Harry. « Que voulez-vous en retour de votre aide ? »

Vassago eut un petit rire. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a un piège ? » Il vit l'expression d'Harry et hocha la tête. « Inutile de te mentir, tu es trop intelligent pour être dupé. Bien sûr, puisque tu le demandes, il y a un le paiement habituel en échange d'une aide surnaturelle. »

Vassago prit un formulaire sur la table. « Selon le Règlement Diabolique 6C-34, _''En contrepartie de toute aide infernale, le bénéficiaire de ladite aide est tenu de rembourser à l'agent infernal le paiement d'une âme humaine''_. » Vassago tendit le formulaire à Harry. « Tout est écrit dans ce contrat que j'ai préparé pour que nous le signions. »

« Mon âme. »

Vassago hocha la tête. « C'est le paiement standard, parfois nous faisons des exceptions, mais pas souvent. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Alors, en échange de mon âme, vous m'aiderez à tuer Voldemort. »

« Oui. »

« Si je refuse ? »

« Si tu refuses, alors tu mourras dans ce cimetière, et Voldemort obtiendra un contrôle total sur le Monde Sorcier. Les ténèbres et le chaos se répandront à travers le pays, et l'univers s'effondrera, et l'accord mondial littéraire prendra un sérieux coup financier.(1) »

« Donc le choix n'est pas conseillé. »

« Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autres options. » Il regarda le formulaire, le poids de sa décision pesant sur ses épaules comme un mur de briques s'effondrant sur lui. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Vassago. « J'accepte. »

« Splendide. » Vassago lui tendit un stylo. « Signe juste sur la ligne pointillée. »

Harry signa le papier et le donna à Vassago. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Tu retournes au cimetière. »

« Vous oubliez que je suis à deux doigts de me prendre un sort mortel dans la face. »

« Alors je te suggère de te précipiter vers ton billet de retour à Poudlard. »

« Mon billet ? »

« Tu comprendras. Bonne chance. Nous te contacterons bientôt. » Avec ça, Vassago claqua des doigts, et Harry sentit une pointe de panique monter en lui alors que le temps reprenait.

* * *

 _(1) Il veut parler du livre Harry Potter, c'est de ça que voulait parlé le résumé en disant ''brisé le quatrième mur'', Vassago a conscience qu'il se trouve dans un livre, et qu'il existe de nombreuse autres œuvres avec les même acteurs. Donc si Harry refuse, et qu'il meurt, le livre Harry Potter se finira là, et ''l'accord mondial littéraire prendra un sérieux coup financier ''._

 _Voila, à jeudi ~_


	3. Deus X2 : Boogaloo électrique

**Bêta : **_Tout corrigé moi-même, puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Deus X2 : Boogaloo électrique

La première pensée qui traversa Harry Potter alors qu'il lisait la lettre d'expulsion de Poudlard dans sa main fut un juron qui ne devrait pas être répété en bonne compagnie. Cependant, cette histoire est évaluée rating M, donc je vais juste le dire. Putain. Là, comment ça va avec le langage mature ?

Sa deuxième pensée fut en un mot : fuir. Alors il attrapa sa malle, sa chouette et sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit précipitamment par la porte avant que ses tuteurs n'aient la chance de l'assassiner.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à 3 kilomètres de Privet Drive qu'il réalisa à quel point c'était stupide. Quinze ans, seul à Londres, aucun endroit où aller, rechercher par le Ministère. Il supposa qu'il pouvait aller au Chaudron Baveur et tenter de contacter les Weasley. Ils sauraient quoi faire.

Il fut arraché de ses pensées par une lumière verte. Instinctivement, il s'éloigna et roula derrière une poubelle.

« Tu l'as manqué ! » Dit une voix.

« C'était juste pour l'effrayer. » Dit une autre voix. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant. »

 _Mangemorts_. Harry jura pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là et attrapa sa baguette.

« Sors, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas attendre. » Cria l'une des voix. Harry regarda derrière la poubelle et vit l'éclat d'un masque argenté dans la lueur du lampadaire.

Juste à ce moment-là, une voiture déboula du coin de la ruelle et percuta l'un des Mangemorts avec un bruit sourd. C'était une berline noire américaine d'un style maintenant largement vu depuis la fin de la Course à l'Espace. (1) S'arrêtant devant Harry dans un crissement, la porte du passager s'ouvrit et Harry fut surpris de voir le visage de Vassago derrière le volant. « Besoin d'un transport ? »

« D'où venez-vous ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai pris la M3 de Twickenham. » Déclara Vassago. « Maintenant, entre dans la putain de voiture ! »

Ils partirent avec le crissement des pneus et fusèrent sur la route principale, percutant une boîte aux lettres et plusieurs poubelles, ainsi qu'un très malheureux écureuil. Le Mangemort restant jeta plusieurs sorts sur la voiture avant d'invoquer un balai et de partir à leur poursuite.

« Attache ta ceinture, Harry, ce n'est pas le Magicobus. » Dit le démon.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. » Dit Harry en ajustant sa ceinture à la hâte.

Ils se précipitèrent sur la route à péage, le moteur rugissant de façon menaçante alors qu'ils dépassaient une lourde camionnette laitière. Un sortilège de la baguette du Mangemort frappa le camion. L'explosion résultante envoya le camion de leur côté. Vassago s'écarta de son chemin, les bouteilles de lait explosant sur le pare-brise, il accéléra sur la voie en sens inverse. Les voitures klaxonnèrent et freinèrent alors que le démon retournait la voiture sur le côté droit de la route.

« Merde, pourquoi as-tu quitté la maison ? » Dit Vassago. « Tu as brisé l'histoire. »

« Quelle histoire ? »

« Rien, t'inquiète, oublie ce que j'ai dit. » Vassago jura alors que le Mangemort tirait sur la voiture et filait dans les airs. « Baisse-toi ! »

Une explosion de lumière verte brisa le pare-brise. Vassago tira brusquement vers la gauche, envoyant la voiture à travers une barrière et une digue boueuse.

 **CHANGEMENT DE PERSPECTIVE POUR LA CONFIGURATION DE LA BLAGUE !**

Pendant ce temps, les Dursley avaient quitté la maison et étaient partis pour l'hôpital le plus proche, dans l'intention de donner des soins médicaux à Dudley.

« Maudit garçon et son foutu genre ! » Cria Vernon alors qu'il grillait un feu rouge. « Il sera ma mort ! »

« Ralentis ! » Cria Pétunia, berçant Dudlynouchet sur ses genoux. « Tu vas nous faire tuer ! »

« Calme-toi, Pétunia ! » Beugla Vernon. « Tout va bien, il n'y a personne d'autre par une nuit comme celle-ci. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la clôture longeant la route explosa en éclats lorsqu'une voiture de sport américaine noire la parcourut, percutant la Rover des Dursley et disparaissant dans ruelle praticable.

« Jésus-Christ ! » Cria Vernon. La Rover quitta la route et cogna dans une rangée de voitures en stationnement. Les coussins gonflables se déployèrent, étouffant le flot féroce d'injure provenant de la bouche de l'ainé Dursley.

Pétunia commença de nouveau à crier. « Tais-toi, femme ! » Vernon repoussa l'airbag et attrapa sa femme par les poignées. « Tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Personne n'est blessé. »

C'est alors que le Mangemort hurlant traversa la brèche de la clôture et, désorienté, se jeta à travers la vitre du passager de la Rover. Pétunia reprit son hurlement, tandis que Vernon commençait à attaquer avec fureur le sorcier étourdi avec ses gros poings.

 **ET RETOUR A NOS HEROS.**

« C'était les Dursley. » Dit Harry en regardant derrière eux.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'arrêter pour bavarder. » Répondit laconiquement Vassago. La voiture sortie de l'allée et descendit une rue principale. Vassago jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. « Il semble que nous ayons semé notre poursuivant. »

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je t'emmène chez ton parrain. » Répondit Vassago. « Juste après ton départ de Privet Drive, les Weasley t'ont envoyé un hibou, te disant qu'ils venaient te chercher. »

« Super, première lettre que je reçois de tout ce foutu été et je ne suis pas là pour l'avoir. »

« Vas-tu devenir un angoissé ? » Demanda Vassago. « Nous ne sommes même pas à trois chapitres et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être assis à côté d'Holden flippant Caulfield. (2) »

« Qui ? »

« Jésus, lis un livre de temps en temps. » Vassago se retourna et attrapa quelque chose sur le siège arrière. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Déclara Vassago, présentant un sac en cuir. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, surpris du cadeau du démon.

« Ton sac de voyage de base, magiquement modifié, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur. » Il le prit et en sortit un livre. « Voici un peu de lecture. » Dit-il en le lançant à Harry.

C'était un vieux livre relié en cuir, d'un genre non produit depuis avant la merveilleuse imprimerie de Gutenberg. (3) Harry essuya la poussière de la couverture et lut le titre. « _Magie Noire pour le Plaisir et le Profit._ C'est un livre de magie noire. »

« Façon de voir. Tu es un vrai résolveur de casse-tête. Je parie que tu es doué avec les anagrammes. »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ça. » Dit fermement Harry.

« Tu veux défier Voldemort, tu dois apprendre à te battre à son niveau. »

« En apprenant les Arts Sombres ? » Demanda Harry. « Dumbledore dit que les Arts Sombres sont une porte d'entrée vers le mal. »

« Il a également accepté de place une pierre magique dans le sous-sol d'une école et de la faire garder par un chien à trois têtes. » Déclara Vassago. « Cet homme est plutôt incohérent, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » dit Harry, regardant le livre avec un sentiment de terreur grandissant.

« Dit le gamin qui a vendu son âme au diable. Connais ton ennemi, gamin. Puis, il y a de superbes illustrations là-dedans, vraiment. » Il tendit le sac. « Il y a d'autres trucs à l'intérieur. Des bonbons, bottes de combat, gilets pare-balles. Un téléphone portable (indétectable), des préservatifs… »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de préservatifs ? »

« Quel âge as-tu, dix-sept ans ? »

« Quinze. »

« Aïe. » Vassago mit la main dans le sac et sortit une petite boîte. « Je vais garder ça. » Il remit sa main et sortit un sac de ce qui ressemblait à Harry à de l'origan. (4) « Je vais garder ça aussi. Désolé, je suis nul pour offrir des cadeaux. »

Harry prit la besace des mains de Vassago et regarda à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Vassago regarda dans le sac. « Oh ouais, j'ai oublié ça. » Il tendit la main et sortit un gros objet noir.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un pistolet dans mon sac ? »

« Un homme se doit d'avoir une certaine protection. » Déclara Vassago. « Après coup, ça nous aurait probablement un peu aidés là-bas. »

« Tu le pointes vers moi. »

« Oh, ne sois pas un tel bébé. La sécurité est… » Il baissa les yeux et poussa un petit aiguillage avec son pouce. « -Activé. »

« Je n'apporterais pas un pistolet à l'école. »

« Si tu insistes. » Déclara Vassago. « Oh regarde, nous sommes arrivés. »

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient garés devant un terrain vague entre une rangée de vieilles maisons communales. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Il n'y a rien. » Puis, à la surprise d'Harry, il y eut.

« Je vais te laisser sur le perron. Ce serait mieux que l'Ordre ne sache pas que j'ai été impliqué… Pour l'instant. » Vassago se tendit vers Harry et poussa la porte du passager. « A plus, Harry. »

« Merci, Vassago. »

« Ne parle pas de moi. » Vassago tendit le bras et ramassa le pistolet. « Tu es sûr de ne pas en avoir besoin ? »

« Je ne préfère pas. »

« C'est ta merde. » Vassago jeta le pistolet sur le siège arrière.

BANG

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Putain. » Jura Vassago en se frottant les oreilles. « L'aiguillage de sécurité de cette chose est parfois vraiment tatillon. »

* * *

 _(1) La course à l'espace désigne la compétition à laquelle se sont livrés les États-Unis et l'Union soviétique, dans le domaine astronautique entre 1957 et 1975._

 _Puis je vous mets les détails donnés par l'auteur alors que je ne comprenais pas le rapport avec la Berline de Vassago :_

 _Au cours des premières années de cette compétition, les constructeurs automobiles américains ont conçu de nombreuses voitures faisant référence aux fusées. Les lignes épurées, les gadgets futuristes et les nageoires aérodynamiques étaient les traits caractéristiques de cette époque. Pour faciliter la lecture, recherchez 'Dodge Charger 1969' sur Google, et vous aurez une idée de la voiture de Vassago._

 _(2) Héros du roman ''L'Attrape-cœurs''._

 _(3) Gutenberg est l'inventeur de l'imprimerie._

 _(4) J'ai fait mes petites recherches et… apparemment l'origan a des vertus aphrodisiaques. Je pense que vous avez compris xD_

 _Voila ~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous dis à dimanche !_


	4. Franz Kafka se retourne dans sa tombe

_Hey, j'ai failli oublié de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, vive ma mémoire de poisson rouge !_

 _(Plusieurs fois en plus, du genre : 10h16 - Ho, on est dimanche. *oublie* 14h56 - Ha ! C'est vrai, je dois posté aujourd'hui. *oublie* 16h30 - Ha mince ! Je dois posté ! *oublie* 19h56 - ...Hum, vaut mieux que je le fasse maintenant avant de re-oublier) Voyez le genre *cligne de l'œil*_

 _ **Bêta :** __Tout corrigé moi-même, puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Franz Kafka se retourne dans sa tombe

Si le sentiment de terreur qu'Harry ressentit alors qu'il était assis devant le Magenmagot pour son audience le rendit nerveux, ce qui arriva ensuite ne fit rien pour l'apaiser.

« Veuillez excuser mon retard ! » Cria un visage familier en faisant irruption à travers les portes de la salle du conseil. « La circulation est une vraie chienne, je vous le dis. Vous devriez tous essayer de conduire jusqu'ici plutôt que de transplaner cela donne vraiment une nouvelle perspective sur le miracle de la magie. »

« Qui diable êtes-vous ? » Demanda Cornelius Fudge en se levant de sa chaise.

« Mon nom est B. L. Z. Bub, avocat. Je suis ici au nom de M. Potter, qui m'a engagé pour aider à sa défense. »

Une toux du tribunal. Dolores Ombrage, bien sûr. « Nous avions l'impression que M. Potter se représenterait lui-même. »

« Et pourquoi devrait-il faire cela ? » Demanda Vassago, traversant les escaliers vers la table d'Harry. « Un garçon de quatorze ans demandant à se défendre lui-même ? C'est un suicide judiciaire ! Heureusement que je suis là. »

« Super. » Dit Harry, mettant ses mains sur son visage.

« Nous ne savions pas que M. Potter avait demandé un conseiller juridique. » Déclara Fudge impérieusement.

« Oui, il semble que la plupart des avocats fussent réticents à prendre le cas de M. Potter. Je me demande pourquoi. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ombrage et Fudge.

« M. Potter, est-ce… Votre conseiller juridique ? »

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, se demandant si le démon empirerait ou aiderait son cas. « Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. J'ai vu son nom dans une publicité de la Gazette, et je l'ai contacté. »

Vassago s'assit à côté d'Harry et sourit au Magenmagot aux visages impassibles. « Eh bien, commençons le show ! Je voudrais commencer par demander l'utilisation du Veritaserum sur M. Potter. »

« Le tribunal ne voit aucune raison de recourir à de telles mesures. » Répondit Fudge.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ne devrions-nous pas entendre la vérité ? Ou n'est-ce pas le but de tout ce fiasco ? »

« Objection ! » Déclara Ombrage.

« Rejetée. » Répliqua Vassago.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me rejeter ! » Répondit Ombrage, décontenancé. « Ce n'est pas à vous de décider. »

« Madame Bones, contrôlez votre témoin indiscipliné. »

« Mme Ombrage n'est pas à la barre. » Répondit Amélia Bones.

« Bien. Le tribunal voudrait maintenant appeler à une pause de cinq minutes. »

« Arrêtez de parler ou vous serez coupable d'outrage au tribunal ! » Cria Fudge.

« Monsieur le Ministre, rassurez-vous, vous avez déjà mon mépris. » Répondit Vassago.

« Comment osez-vous ! » Le visage de Fudge était rouge comme une betterave avec une pression artérielle élevée.

« Vous savez, j'ai complètement perdu le sujet de ce dont nous parlions. » Déclara Amélia Bones.

« J'ai demandé l'utilisation de Veritaserum sur l'accusé. »

« M. Potter est-il d'accord ? »

Harry resta silencieux. « Oui ! »

« M. Bub, cessez de parler à la place de M. Potter. »

« En tant qu'avocat, je pense que je parle pour mon client. »

« Métaphoriquement, pas littéralement. » Dit Bones. « Eh bien, M. Potter, acceptez-vous de subir l'administration de Veritaserum ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry.

« Très bien dans ce cas. Nous aurons bientôt un échantillon. »

« Excellent. » Vassago sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. « T'en veux une ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

« J'ai quatorze ans. »

« Et ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Siffla Harry.

« Je savais qu'il y aurait des problèmes ici, alors j'ai décidé de venir aider. »

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment aidé ! » Répondit Harry. « Fudge à l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir une attaque. »

« Tant mieux pour nous, alors. »

« Vous allez me causer des ennuis ! »

« En fait, malgré mes pitreries, je te sauve la mise. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé du Veritaserum. Fudge et le Crapaud-le-Pignon-Humide là-haut, bien sûr, n'allaient pas en demander. Bien mieux de jeter le doute sur ton récit. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en un clin d'œil. Vassago sourit. « Ouais, tu es le putain de bienvenue. »

« Ne faites rien pouvant nous causer plus d'ennuis. »

A ce moment, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit, et un homme en veste de livreur entra avec une demi-douzaine de boîtes plates dans ses bras. « Livraison de pizzas pour un Mr…Bub ? »

Vassago se leva. « C'est moi ! »

« Qui diable a laissé un livreur de pizza Moldu entrer dans le Ministère de la Magie ? » Demanda Fudge, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux clairsemés.

« L'entrée du personnel, m'sieur. » Dit le livreur de pizza, haussant les épaules en signe d'excuse.

« Je voudrais demander une pause de cinq minutes pour le déjeuner. » Demanda Vassago.

« Je pourrais prendre une boisson forte. » Murmura Fudge.

 **UN PAUSE DÉJEUNER PLUS TARD**

Un assistant apparut après que la cour soit revenue avec une fiole de la Potion de Vérité et l'administra à Harry. Après que toute l'histoire fut racontée, le tribunal tint un vote.

« Le tribunal a déterminé que M. Potter a commis une magie mineure devant son cousin Moldu, mais dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Nous ne pouvons donc pas le condamner moralement pour avoir sauvé la vie du jeune M. Dursley. Le Magenmagot le juge innocent de tout acte répréhensible. » Annonça Mme Bones. Fudge paraissait furibond.

« Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. » Déclara Vassago. « Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne faisais que de l'improvisation. » Sur ce, le démon se leva, jetant sa cigarette dans une poubelle. « Eh bien, c'est là que je sors de scène. Je t'enverrai ma facture, Harry ! » Cria le démon alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'audience. « Bye ! »

Alors que Vassago quittait la pièce, Dumbledore fit irruption dans la salle. « Témoin de la défense ! » Cria le vieux sorcier.

« Le procès est fini ! » Déclara Fudge, et il claqua son marteau avec assez de force pour briser le podium.

« Oh. » Dit Dumbledore. « Je connais la sortie, alors. »


	5. Toutes mes excuses aux Rolling Stones

_Salut tout le monde ! J'ai pas oublié cette fois, dès le réveille j'y ai pensé ! *applaudit*_

 _Gros merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ! (J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews ~)_

 _ **Rappel :** Tout ce qui est écrit en **gras** (et des fois en majuscule) sont les commentaires de l'auteur ! (Pour ce chapitre ça vous semblera peut-être un peu inutile des les laisser, mais...vous verrez.)_

 _ **Bêta :** __Tout corrigé moi-même, puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Toutes mes excuses aux Rolling Stones

Le train de Poudlard s'était retiré de la station avec son lot habituel d'adieux, de promesse d'écrire, et d'avertissement aux premières années de rester à l'écart de la bande de Potter, car être simplement associé à eux, serait plus susceptible de réduire vos chances de survivre à l'épilogue du Tome 7.

Harry était assis dans son compartiment avec Neville et la Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood. Hermione et Ron étaient partis ailleurs dans le train, ayant été élus préfets. Harry se demanda comment ils avaient pu être choisis pour un tel honneur. Considérant que le Trio d'Or avait brisé presque toutes les règles de plus en plus exigeantes de Rusard, il était étonnant qu'ils aient eu tant de responsabilités. Malfoy avait reçu une fois de plus l'insigne de préfet, alors peut-être que Snape et McGonagall étaient en train de mener une guerre par procuration style Vietnam avec Harry au milieu.

La Serdaigle, Lovegood, baissa son journal soudainement et sourit à Harry. « Tu sembles troublé, Harry. » Harry ne fut pas déconcerté par ça, il avait été averti du comportement planant de la la jeune fille et de sa tendance à lancer des hors sujets.

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir le diable sur le dos. » Déclara Luna.

« Il n'est pas avec moi en ce moment. » Répondit Harry.

« Oui, mais il est proche. » Répondit Luna. « Je peux voir son influence sur toi. »

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » Demanda Neville.

« Fais attention, Harry. » Dit Luna. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'aide que ça sera moins dangereux. »

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? » Demanda Harry. Mais cela ne servit à rien, elle était retournée à son Chicaneur.

 **LINE BREAK, BRO !**

Cette nuit-là, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, avec son plafond enchanté affichant une nuit étoilée sans nuages, et fut presque immédiatement à l'aise. Un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs brisa son calme soudain.

« Qui est cette femme en robe rose ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Elle était à mon audience. » Chuchota Harry. « Elle travaille pour le Ministère. »

« Où est Hagrid ? »

La chaise d'Hagrid était occupée par Gobbe-blanche, la vieille sorcière qui avait remplacé Hagrid pendant l'imbroglio Buck. Une chaise à côté d'elle était également visiblement vide.

Une fois tous assis, le Choixpeau fut sorti. Les étudiants se penchèrent avec enthousiasme pour l'écouter alors qu'il commençait à chanter :

 _De la même façon que tous les flics sont des criminels_

 _Et tous les pécheurs des saints_

 _Ainsi que pile est face_

 _Appelez-moi simplement Lucifer_

 _Car j'ai le besoin de faire preuve d'un peu de modestie_

 _Alors si vous me rencontrez_

 _Ayez un peu de courtoisie_

 _Ayez un peu de compassion et de bon goût_

 _Utilisez toute votre politesse bien apprise_

 _Ou je jetterai votre âme aux ordures_

 _Enchanté de vous connaître_

 _J'espère que vous devinez mon nom_

 _Mais ce qui vous intrigue_

 _C'est de comprendre en quoi consiste mon jeu._

La chanson prit fin, laissant un public perplexe dans son sillage. « Hein. » Dit Dean Thomas. « Je savais pas que le Choixpeau était fan des Stones. »

Dumbledore se leva après que les premières années eurent été triées et demanda le silence en un geste. « Eh bien, quelle… intéressante performance du Choixpeau, même s'il s'est un peu éloigné du sujet. Bienvenue à Poudlard, une autre année qui, je le crains, pourrait être dangereuse et périlleuse. J'aimerais présenter quelques nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Gobbe-blanche remplacera Hagrid pendant qu'il sera en voyage d'affaires. Mme Ombrage est du Ministère de la Magie, mais a aimablement accepté d'enseigner un cours de Théorie Magique. Le cours est obligatoire pour tous les étudiants. » Un gémissement du corps étudiant. « Mais je crois que ce sera très… instructif. Enfin, je voudrais vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui vient de l'institut Salem, en Amérique. »

« Alors Snape a encore été ignoré. » Chuchota Fred.

« Cela explique l'expression de son visage. » Ajouta George.

« Comme s'il avait mangé une assiette d'œufs de grenouille. » Dit Fred.

« Malheureusement. » Continua Dumbledore. « Il semble qu'il ait raté le Poudlard Express, mais quand il arrivera enfin, soyez sûr, s'il vous plait, de lui donner un accueil chaleureux. Maintenant, comme d'habitude, notre Concierge M. Rusa- »

Il y eut soudainement une toux à la table. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Ombrage. « Oui ? »

« Pourrais-je avoir quelques mots, Directeur ? »

Dumbledore semblait prit de court. « Si vous insistez. »

Ombrage se leva et marcha vers le lutrin. « Merci, Directeur, pour ces gentils mots de bienvenue- »

Elle fut interrompue par des bruits d'ailes.

Les portes de la Grandes Salle s'ouvrirent avec éclat, vomissant une vague d'oiseaux noirs. Des croassements rauques remplirent la pièce, faisant écho aux cris épouvantés des étudiants et des professeurs. La horde de corbeaux dansa autour de la pièce, balayant les tables et se rassemblant dans l'allée centrale. Les battements d'ailes laissèrent voir un costume noir et des lunettes de soleil. Les oiseaux se dissipèrent hors de la pièce, laissant l'étranger seul dans l'allée.

La personne fit quelques pas en avant, scrutant la pièce jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Harry. « Je suis désolé du retard. » Déclara Vassago. « Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez commencé sans moi. »

« Ah, professeur Vassago. » Dit Dumbledore, marchant à grands pas pour le saluer. « Vous nous avez tous donné une belle entrée. »

« Oui. Je crois qu'un ancien professeur a dit une fois, 'Vigilance constante'. » Vassago réfléchit un moment. « Attendez, non, c'était un criminel évadé qui a usurpé l'identité d'un professeur. »

« Vous ! » Dit Ombrage, le visage blême.

Vassago agita les mains. « Je suis désolé, nous sommes-nous rencontrés ? »

« Vous étiez au procès, l'avocat de Potter ! Bub ! »

« Bub ? Jamais entendu parler de lui. Peu importe, je ne suis pas avocat, je suis professeur, voyez ? » Il frappa dans ses mains et appela une règle et une pomme. « Regardez ça, les affaires de l'enseignant. » Le démon s'arrêta et se retourna, mettant sa main sur sa bouche. « Je suis désolé, ai-je interrompu quelque chose d'important ? »

« Merde. » Marmonna Harry.

 **JE VIENS DE TROUVER LA LIGNE HORIZONTALE SUR LE DOC MANAGER. C'EST PRATIQUE !**

Après la reprise du discours « instructif » d'Ombrage et la fin du dîner, les étudiants se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry était sur le point de monter les escaliers quand une voix l'interpella dans un fort murmure théâtral.

« Harry ! » Vassago courut dans le couloir et fit signe à Harry. « T'as vu la Dame Crapaud ? 'Je suis là pour interférer avec tout et saper l'autorité de Dumbledore et la crédibilité d'Harry Potter !' Je paraphrase peut-être un peu, mais quelles absurdités totales elle profère ! Et comment était cette entrée ? J'avoue, je n'ai pas voulu manquer le train, mais quelle meilleur façon de faire une première impression ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Intervint Harry, incapable d'écouter plus de bêtises du démon.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, _professeur_ ? » dit Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Eh bien, j'ai eu le poste d'enseignant. » Répondit Vassago. « Ça a été assez facile. J'ai juste beaucoup menti, puis j'ai intercepté un tas de chouettes que la commission scolaire a essayé d'envoyer à l'Institut Salem. Comparé à la manipulation de la Première Guerre Mondiale, c'était du gâteau. Qu'as-tu pensé de la chanson du Chapeau ? Tu devrais entendre ce qu'il avait écrit. Tout sur la stabilité et le fait d'être ensemble pour affronter ces temps sombres. Complètement barbant. »

« Vous êtes fou. »

« Je te remercie. » Vassago mit son bras autour d'Harry et le conduisit dans l'escalier. « Je devais venir, Harry. Les choses deviennent dangereuses. Voldemort sait qu'il y a quelque chose en place, il sait qu'il y a des puissances plus élevées en jeu. Je crains d'avoir accéléré quelque peu les événements. »

Harry avait plus de questions, ainsi que des mots très durs, mais le démon leva la main pour faire taire toute autre question. « Désolé, Harry, tu devras attendre le cours de demain pour en apprendre plus. Je ne voudrais pas devancer le reste des élèves. Si je me souviens bien, c'est un double cours avec les Serpentard. Ça devrait être assez… » Il se pencha en avant et baissa ses lunettes de soleil. 'Eclairant'. »


	6. Où Ombrage Tombe Deux Fois

_Que le temps passe vite, voici le chapitre 5 !_

 _J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant et que mes 'notes' vous éclaire ~_

 _ **Bêta :** Corriger par moi puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Où Ombrage Tombe Deux Fois

« Wow. » Observa Ron alors que le trio entrait dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « Ce type sait décorer. »

La salle de classe ressemblait à un abattoir ou à une boutique de taxidermistes après le déclenchement d'une bombe. Des livres et des rouleaux entassés jusqu'au plafond se mêlant à des artefacts, des crânes d'animaux et de bêtes empaillées, des choses qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Des schémas graphiques sur les murs affichant des symboles, des arcanes et des lettres complexes. Le feu flamboyant dans la cheminée rendait la pièce d'une chaleur étouffante, l'odeur de fumée se mêlant à un léger arôme qu'Harry ne pouvait décrire que comme du soufre.

Le professeur Vassago était assis à son bureau au bout de la classe, les pieds en l'air, endormi, avec une cigarette allumée pendant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Une bouteille de whisky vide était posée sur le bureau.

« Il est saoul ! » Murmura quelqu'un.

« A quoi est-ce qu'il sert ? » Dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante en s'asseyant. « Je suppose que Dumbledore embauche n'importe qui maintenant, y compris les ivrognes. »

« Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard. » Dit Vassago, baissant les pieds et s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

« Pour quoi ? » Demanda Malfoy innocemment.

« Pour être une petite merde sournoise. » Lança Vassago. Malfoy recula devant l'insulte. « Tout le monde est là ? Bien. Commençons. »

« Ahem. » Une toux à la porte. Mme Ombrage entra lentement dans la pièce. « Bonjour, puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Vassago, impassible.

Ombrage n'avait soit pas entendu la remarque ou avait décidé de l'ignorer. « J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si je m'assois pour votre leçon. Je suis très intéressé par votre méthode d'enseignement. »

Vassago désigna une paire de chaises dans le coin de la pièce, juste sous la carcasse menaçante d'un ours empaillé. « Asseyez-vous. »

Ombrage se dirigea vers les chaises et s'assit dans l'une d'elles. Il y eut un craquement et elle se retrouva directement sur le sol.

Vassago avait un mince sourire sur le visage. « Oh, ma chère, j'ai oublié que la chaise était cassée. »

Ombrage se releva et souffla, se dirigeant vers l'autre.

CRACK

« Celle-là aussi. »

Ombrage se releva, s'épousseta et convoqua sa propre chaise, son sourire ne vacillant jamais, ses yeux lançant des poignards au professeur démon.

Vassago sourit en retour et se leva. « Eh bien, maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Combien d'entre vous connaissent les origines de la magie ? » Demanda-t-il. Plusieurs étudiants levèrent leurs mains, Hermione parmi eux. « J'imagine que le professeur Binns vous en a un peu parlé, mais compte tenu du fait que se taper la classe de Binns devrait être interdit par la Convention de Genève (1) en tant que cruauté inutile, je vais juste faire du rattrapage. »

« Ahem. »

Vassago jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la classe. « Oui ? »

« J'ai pensé que vous utiliseriez les manuels attribués par le Ministère comme base de votre programme. »

« Ah, oui. » Sourit Vassago. « Malheureusement, il semble qu'il y ait eu une confusion avec l'expédition, et en fait, tout ce que j'ai reçu fut un stock d'un numéro de PlaySorcier sur les maillots de bain d'été. (2) C'est une lecture assez fascinante, mais peu appropriée pour les étudiants. »

Plusieurs étudiants ricanèrent. Ombrage pâlit légèrement. « Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le Ministère de l'erreur. »

« Merci. » Vassago se retourna vers les étudiants. « Maintenant, qui est familier avec les Légende du Premier Sorcier ? » Quelques mains se levèrent. « Ron Weasley ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Pourriez-vous nous donner un rapide résumé ? »

Ron tripota sa plume alors qu'il parlait. « Eh bien, la euh, la Légende raconte qu'il y avait un grand Moldu nommé Merlin le Malin qui était connu pour échapper à la mort. Alors, un jour, euh, le Diable est apparu devant lui et lui a dit : 'Tu ne pourras pas toujours échapper à la mort.' Alors il lui a donné un défi. Merlin devait escalader la plus haute montagne et attraper un éclair dans ses mains et le ramener au Diable. Si Merlin échouait, le Diable aurait son âme.

Merlin a demandé ce qu'il obtiendrait en retour, et le Diable a dit qu'il lui donnerait son propre bâton. Alors Merlin est allé attraper la foudre, parce qu'il est malin, hein ? Il l'a apporté au Diable, qui a refusé de donner son bâton au Moldu. Alors Merlin a jeté l'éclair au Diable, le transformant en pierre, puis a volé le bâton. »

Vassago hocha la tête. « Cinquante points pour Gryffondor. Oui, alors Merlin est devenu le premier Sorcier en volant la magie du Diable. Que peut-on tirer de cette histoire ? »

Hermione leva la main. « Que la Magie est une extension de Pouvoir Obscur ? »

Vassago rit. « Je ne dirais pas de Pouvoir Obscur. De Pouvoir Surnaturel serait mieux. » Vassago se retourna et jeta un morceau de craie au tableau. La craie se figea à quelques centimètres du tableau et commença à écrire des notes alors que Vassago reprenait la parole. « Pour apprendre à se défendre contre les Arts Noirs, il faut d'abord comprendre ce que signifient les Arts Noirs. Comme je l'ai dit, la magie vient du Diable, mais cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que toute magie est Sombre. Ce serait comme dire que, simplement parce qu'un croissant vient de France, c'est une horrible, pleutre viennoiserie sans aucunes qualités. La magie est par nature une force neutre. C'est le sorcier qui y jette de la lumière ou de l'obscurité.

Le but de cette classe sera de vous instruire sur l'histoire de la Magie Noire. La connaissance est le pouvoir, et comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous ne connaissez que très peu ? »

« Ahem. »

Vassago s'arrêta et se raidit, se tournant vers Ombrage. « Voulez-vous une pastille pour la toux, Dolores ? »

« Je suis désolée. » Dit Ombrage, étouffant un petit rire. « Je ne comprends tout simplement pas l'objectif de votre cours. Sûrement que vous n'êtes pas en train de suggérer qu'il y aurait un danger apparent dans un futur proche ? »

« Peut-être que je le fais. » Dit Vassago, marchant dans les allées. « Il est important que ces étudiants soient préparés. »

« Préparés à quoi ? »

« Voldemort ! » Dit Harry, en ayant marre de l'ignorance feinte de la Femme Crapaud.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas revenu. » Dit Ombrage, l'expression s'assombrissant. Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers l'avant de la classe. « Il y en a certains dans cette pièce qui croient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu d'entre les morts. »

« Il l'a fait. » Dit catégoriquement Harry.

« C'est un mensonge. »

« Ça ne l'est pas ! » Cria Harry. « J'étais là, je l'ai vu revenir, je l'ai combattu. »

« Détention, M. Potter. »

Harry se leva, mais fut arrêté par Vassago. « Ce n'est pas votre classe, Professeur, je donne les punitions. »

« Alors contrôlez votre étudiant. » Dit Ombrage.

« Marrant, l'idée ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit. » Vassago se tourna vers Harry. « Détention ce soir à sept heures, dans mon bureau. _Comprende ?_ »

« Oui, Professeur. » Répondit Harry à travers ses dents serrées.

« Je vais repartir. » Déclara Ombrage avec un rire.

* * *

 _(1) Les Conventions de Genève sont des traités internationaux fondamentaux dans le domaine du droit international humanitaire. Elles dictent les règles de conduite à adopter en période de conflits armés, et notamment la protection des civils, des membres d'organisations humanitaires, des blessés ou encore, des prisonniers de guerre. (Wikipédia je t'aime)_

 _(2) Pour ceux qu'aurait pas compris : Un magazine à caractère érotique._

 _A mercredi !_


	7. Die Hard VI : Just Die Already

_Et voila un chapitre plutôt long, par rapport à d'habitude en tout cas !_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie ~_

 **Rappel :** _Tout ce qui est écrit en **gras** (et des fois en majuscule) sont les commentaires de l'auteur._

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Die Hard VI : Just Die Already

Si Harry avait été un dinosaure, il aurait été un Tyrannosaure Vexé. (NT : _'Tyrannosaurus Vexed'_ … _Si quelqu'un comprend la référence (ou la blague), si y'en a bien une, qu'il se manifeste !_ )

« Ah, Harry, comme c'est gentil de ta part de passer. » Dit Vassago alors qu'Harry entrait dans son bureau.

« Vous m'avez donné une retenue, Professeur. » Rappela Harry.

« Et c'est une bonne chose que je l'ai fait. » Dit Vassago. « Il semble que cela va satisfaire Ombrage 'un moment'. Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu dis autour d'elle, Harry. »

« Elle ne me fait pas peur. » Répondit Harry.

« Elle devrait, espèce d'idiot. Son but dans cette école est de vous empêcher, toi et Dumbledore, de lancer des conneries comme 'Voldemort est de retour'. Elle fera tout sauf un meurtre pour y arriver. »

« Bien, alors je garderai ça à l'esprit. » Répondit Harry.

« A présent, pour la détention, j'ai une tâche simple pour toi. » Vassago tendit la main sous son bureau et en tira une cage recouverte d'un drap noir. « J'ai trouvé ce petit bonhomme dans ma chambre aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en retirant le drap.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, s'éloignant du bureau.

La créature dans la cage était noire comme la nuit, avec des yeux jaunes perçants et des crocs acérés de trois pouces de long. Elle voleta contre la table avec de fines ailes de chauve-souris, les dents découvertes, sifflant furieusement.

« Ça. » Dit Vassago en tapotant la cage. « C'est un Hellspawn ( _créature / progéniture de l'enfer_ ). Une sale petite créature, vicieuse et colérique, qui m'a suivi quand je suis arrivé. »

« Et que devrions-nous en faire ? » Demanda Harry.

« Nous devons la renvoyer d'où elle vient. » Déclara Vassago.

« Comment ? »

Vassago se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. « Comment, en effet. Il y a très peu de moyens de renvoyer une créature de l'enfer, vers l'enfer. Pour cela, nous avons besoin de plusieurs choses. » Il fouilla la poche de sa veste. « Des bougies. »

« Des bougies parfumées ? » Demanda Harry, son nez captant l'arôme capiteux de la vanille et de la lavande.

« Je les ai empruntés au Professeur Trelawney. » Expliqua Vassago. Il sortit ensuite un morceau de craie. « Nous avons aussi besoin d'un pentagramme, l'étoile de base à cinq branches entourée d'un cercle. » Il dessina rapidement la forme sur le plancher en bois. « Maintenant, nous plaçons les bougies aux cinq extrémités. » Dit-il, arrangeant les bougies et les allumant avec un briquet en argent.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, un peu curieux.

« Maintenant, nous avons besoin d'un sacrifice. » Vassago fouilla dans l'armoire de rangement à l'arrière de la salle de classe et en sortit une autre cage, celle-ci contenant une poule vivante.

« Vous allez la tuer ? » Demanda Harry en regardant l'oiseau paniqué.

« Pas moi. » Dit Vassago, posant la cage au milieu du pentagramme. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et le lança à Harry.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda nerveusement Harry.

« Parce que je viens d'acheter ce costume et que je ne vais pas le salir si vite. » Dit Vassago.

« Le dois-je vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Harry soupira et ouvrit la cage, attrapant la poule par les pattes. Il ferma les yeux et fendit la gorge de l'oiseau.

Du sang gicla partout. « Seigneur ! » Vassago fit un bond en arrière. « Tu l'as juste entaillé. Essaie encore. » Harry poignarda à nouveau avec le couteau, frappant une nouvelle fois juste un coup. L'oiseau commença à hurler bruyamment. « Allez, Ginny Weasley a tué une douzaine de poules dans le Tome 2. Il suffit de lever la main et de couper la tête du petit bâtard ! »

Harry pivota avec le couteau, faisant tomber la tête de l'oiseau. Le corps de la poule tomba de l'emprise d'Harry et atterrit à ses pieds. Giclant du sang, il commença à déambuler dans la pièce, se cognant sur les chaises et les murs, avant de tanguer brusquement sur le pentagramme, raide mort.

« T'es vraiment nul, tu sais ? » Demanda le démon en jetant un coup d'œil au désordre sur le sol. « Rusard va avoir une crise cardiaque quand il viendra pour nettoyer plus tard. »

« Pardon. »

Alors que le sang de la poule touchait le pentagramme, le dessin s'éclaira et un faisceau de lumière jaillit dans le plafond. Un vent violent souffla dans la salle de classe, éparpillant des papiers dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry.

« Le portail vers l'Enfer. » Déclara Vassago. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, ouvrit la cage et attrapa le Hellspawn qui se débattait par le cou. Il se retourna et lança le petit monstre dans le portail, où il disparut. Le pentagramme resta allumé pendant plusieurs secondes avant de clignoter.

Vassago frappa dans ses mains et regarda Harry, souriant. « Pas mal pour un débutant. »

Il congédia Harry, qui retourna, stupéfait, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. « Harry ! » Cria Hermione quand il passa le portrait. « Tu as du sang sur ta chemise ! »

« Je viens de tuer une poule. » Répondit Harry.

« Merde alors ! » Dit Ron. « Quel genre de professeur fait découper des animaux aux étudiants pour une détention ? »

« Snape m'a fait éviscérer des tritons l'année dernière. » Dit Neville Londubat de l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Ouais, mais ils étaient déjà morts. » Dit Hermione.

« Pas tous. » Répondit Neville, frissonnant au souvenir.

Harry soupira et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Ouvrant sa malle pour chercher une paire de robes propres, il trouva le livre de Vassago. _Magie Noire pour le Plaisir et le Profit_. Il tourna le vieux livre entre ses mains.

« Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal d'apprendre une chose ou deux. » Se dit-il en ouvrant le livre.

XXX

« Je proposerai un cours spécial pour les BUSE à partir de la semaine prochaine. » Annonça Vassago à la classe. « Il y a très peu de places, donc ce sera pour les preum's. Puis-je avoir des mains levées pour voir qui est intéressé ? »

Plusieurs étudiants levèrent la main. « Ok, maintenant chaque personne qui n'a pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur la tête baisse la main. » Tout le monde baissa la main, sauf Harry. « Ah ! M. Potter. Dommage, vous avez l'air d'être le seul. Bien, alors, mon bureau, ce soir à huit heures. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, passons à la leçon. Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi nous sommes assemblés ici aujourd'hui. » Ils se tenaient en cercle au bord de Pré-au-Lard. Aujourd'hui, Vassago avait renoncé à son costume noir pour une combinaison de camouflage, des bottes de combat et un havresac subtil. « La leçon d'aujourd'hui sera sur les tactiques d'évasion. Parfois, la meilleure façon de rester en vie pour voir un autre jour est de courir comme un dingue dans la direction opposée au danger. Malheureusement, certains dangers ont tendance à vous poursuivre. »

« Alors nous allons apprendre à fuir. » Dit Draco avec condescendance.

« Oui. » Vassago prit une boîte en bois à côté de lui. « J'aimerais maintenant que tout le monde place leur baguette dans cette boîte. » Il y eut plusieurs cris de consternation. « Ouais, je sais, 'Bohohoo !'. Personne n'aime les pleurnichards, les enfants, alors mettez vos baguettes dans cette foutue boîte. D'ailleurs, vous ne pourrez pas toujours compter sur ces petits bâtons pour vous sortir des situations. »

Grommelant, les étudiants placèrent leurs baguettes dans la boîte. « Bien, il y a les baguettes de tout le monde. Maintenant, voici le défi. » Vassago convoqua une carte montrant le terrain de l'école et ses environs. « Vous devez vous rendre à cet endroit. » Indiqua-t-il sur la carte. « Des limites de l'école. » Il déplaça son doigt vers le côté opposé de la carte. « Avant la fin de la leçon. La vitesse, bien sûr, est la clé, mais il y aura une autre variable en jeu. » Sourit Vassago et il s'avança. « Moi. »

« Je serai à votre poursuite. » Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et exhiba un objet que, à quelques exceptions près, la plupart des étudiants ne connaissaient pas. « C'est un fusil de paintball à air comprimé. » Dit-il en tirant la diapositive de l'arme. « Toute personne touchée par un tir de mon fusil sera 'tuée'. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Des questions ? »

Un Serpentard leva la main. « Ça fait mal de se faire tirer dessus par un de ces trucs-là ? »

« Oui, ça fait un mal de chien. D'autres questions ? » Hermione leva la main. « Des questions qui ne se rapportent pas à la violation de la conduite de l'école ? » Hermione baissa sa main. « Bien. Vous commencez tous… » Il baissa les yeux sur sa montre. « Maintenant. »

Pendant quelques secondes, les étudiants se tinrent là, incertains quant à leur prochaine action. Vassago poussa un soupir de frustration et tira rapidement sur un Gryffondor peu méfiant dans la poitrine. « Ça veut dire qu'il faut commencer à courir, bande d'idiots ! »

Les étudiants décollèrent dans toutes les directions alors que Vassago commençait à tirer au hasard sur eux. Harry, Draco, Hermione et Ron s'enfuirent vers la limite des arbres, des balles de peintures explosant près de leurs pieds.

« Il est devenu fou ! » Cria Ron alors qu'il glissait pour se cacher derrière un rondin.

Hermione se couvrit la tête avec ses mains alors que les projectiles s'engouffraient dans le bois pourri au-dessus d'eux. « Comment allons-nous aller à Pré-au-Lard s'il nous vise ? »

« L'un de nous doit servir de distraction. » Dit Draco. « Des volontaires ? »

XXX

« Où êtes-vous les enfants ? » Cria Vassago. Il avait arrêté de tirer pour recharger son arme. « Venez jouer ! »

A ce moment-là, Malfoy apparut de derrière le rondin. Pour être plus précis, il fut physiquement jeté de derrière le rondin par le Trio d'Or. « Ne tirez pas ! » Cria-t-il. Il se prit dix balles de peintures dans la poitrine et tomba, jurant.

Le Trio déguerpit alors que Vassago était distrait par Draco. « Bonne tactique. » Se dit Vassago alors qu'il vidait le reste de son chargeur dans le misérable Serpentard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'étudiant gémissant et retira son havresac. « Arrête de pleurnicher, petit bébé. Au pire tu pourrais avoir une douzaine de marques. »

« Je vais le dire à mon père ! » Cria Draco.

« Bien sûr que tu le feras. » Répondit Vassago en ouvrant le havresac. « Maintenant que tu es 'mort', en tant que tel, tu peux m'aider. » Il sortit un autre fusil de paintball et le lança à Draco. « Puisque tu es le principal antagoniste, tu suivras Potter & Co., et je traquerais le reste. »

Draco prit l'arme et leva les yeux vers Vassago. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

« Parce que je prends beaucoup de plaisir dans le chaos. « Dit Vassago avec un sourire maniaque. « Maintenant, allons chasser ! »

 **PENDANT CE TEMPS… QUELQUE CHOSE QUELQUE CHOSE QUELQUE CHOSE…**

En dépit de son manque relatif de prouesses physiques, Neville Londubat était allé assez loin. Il s'était regroupé avec Lavande Jones, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, ainsi que quelques Serpentards amicaux.

« Nous avons bien avancé. » Déclara Dean. Ils joggaient précipitamment à travers un pâturage déboisé.

« Je me dis que le professeur sera tellement occupé à ramasser les trainards, qu'au moment où il aura fini, nous serons déjà loin. » Répondit Neville, soufflant.

Juste à ce moment, ils entendirent un fort rugissement. Une volée d'oiseaux, surpris par le bruit, s'envola dans les airs et encerclèrent le groupe avec malveillance.

« C'était un dragon ? » Demanda Neville avec crainte.

« Non. » Répondit Seamus Finnigan. « C'était un moteur. »

Une automobile noire fracassa une haie à une centaine de mètres derrière les quatre Gryffondors. « Surprise, bande de garces ! » Gloussa Vassago alors qu'il se penchait par la fenêtre, laissant le fusil de paintball tirer. Dean Thomas fut abattu en quelques secondes. Le reste décolla.

Vassago rit de façon maniaque en accélérant vers les étudiants paniqués. « J'adore mon job. »

 **RETOUR AUX PERSONNAGES QUI NOUS IMPORTENT !**

Pendant ce temps, le Trio avait décidé de s'en tenir à des zones de végétation plus dense et, même s'ils étaient à la traîne par rapport à Neville et son infortuné groupe, il n'y avait aucun signe de ce démon de professeur fou.

« Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas être autorisé à Poudlard. » Raisonna Hermione alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers les branches.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que nous faisons ça sur le terrain en dehors de l'école ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je me plaindrais à Dumbledore dès notre retour. »

« Tu penses que le type qui à garder un cerbère sur les terrains de l'école et a organisé une compétition mortelle pour les enfants va s'opposer à notre sport de chasse ? » Rétorqua Harry.

« Tu marques un point. » Remarqua Hermione, son expression s'assombrissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils émergèrent des endroits couverts et se retrouvèrent sur les rives du lac. Le château de Poudlard se tenait de l'autre côté.

« Nous y sommes presque ! » Dit Hermione.

Ron, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir, soufflait de fatigue. « Pourrions-nous peut-être nous asseoir une seconde ? Je suis crevé. »

« On ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant, Ron. » Dit Harry. « On ne peut pas savoir à quel point le Professeur Vassago est proche de nous. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et le professeur, d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Ron en titubant le long du lac. « Vous semblez tous les deux terriblement complices ensemble, vous vous connaissez déjà ? »

« C'est compliqué. » Répondit brièvement Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, signe que la réponse rapide d'Harry ne suffirait pas. « Comment ça ? »

Heureusement, une rafale soudaine de coups de feu sauva Harry de la peine de mentir. Hermione prit trois coups de paintball sur la poitrine et se laissa tomber contre un rocher. « Ow ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! »

« Je t'ai eu, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Malfoy émergea de la protection des buissons. « C'est pour m'avoir utilisé comme appât. » Harry et Ron furent sur le point de courir, mais Draco les repéra. « Ne bouge pas Potter. » Gronda-t-il, mettant son arme à leur niveau. « Celle-ci va t'atterrir entre les deux yeux. »

« Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin d'une autre cicatrice à cet endroit » Marmonna Harry.

« Non ! » Ron se jeta sur Malfoy, frappa le fusil de ses mains et le entraîna par terre. Le roux tenta d'épingler les bras de Malfoy, mais le Serpentard attrapa une pierre et la frappa contre la tête de Ron. Le Gryffondor tomba de Malfoy, inconscient.

« Connard ! » Cria Harry.

« C'est ce qui se passe quand on joue au héros. » Ricana Malfoy. Il tendit la main vers son arme.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione et pâlit. La Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus avait attrapé le fusil de Malfoy et le tenant maintenant en joue comme un Tireur d'Elite.

« Granger, sois raisonnable. » Commença Draco.

« C'est pour m'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. » Dit Hermione en appuyant sur la gâchette. Un éclat de peinture jaune indiqua un coup direct sur le front de Draco. Le Serpentard s'effondra aux côté de Ron, sonné.

Harry se tourna et regarda Hermione avec surprise. Elle baissa simplement le fusil et haussa les épaules. « Mes cousins m'ont emmené chasser plusieurs fois. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu étais génial, Mione ? »

« Oui. On me le dit souvent, en effet. » Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le Serpentard étendu sur le dos. « Prends Ron et atteint la ligne d'arrivée, je reste ici et surveille Malfoy. »

Harry ramassa Ron et continua. Le poids du Weasley inconscient sur ses épaules, cependant, entravait sévèrement ses progrès. Il atteignait seulement le Saule Cogneur quand le bruit d'un moteur de voiture atteignit ses oreilles. Il regarda avec effroi alors que la bête noire émergeait du bord de la forêt et s'arrêtait à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Vassago sortit de la voiture, s'arrêtant pour allumer une cigarette. « Bien essayer, Harry. Est-ce que Weasley va bien ? »

« Malfoy l'a frappé au visage avec une pierre. »

« Mais c'est de la triche ! »

« Eh bien, Malfoy est un Malfoy. »

« Tout à fait. Après tout, donner une arme à un étudiant était probablement une mauvaise idée. »

« Vous allez avoir beaucoup de plaintes pour ça. » Dit Harry.

« Ouais, je vais probablement me faire engueuler. » Répondit le démon, se grattant le visage.

« Vous ne semblez pas vraiment concerné. »

« On m'a engueulé avant. » Dit Vassago avec un haussement d'épaule. « Une fois tout à fait littéralement. » (NT : _'chew out' veut dire 'engueuler', mais 'chew' tout seul veut dire 'mâcher', je pense qu'il veut dire qu'il s'est littéralement fait 'mâcher' une fois. Allez comprendre…)_

« Allez-vous me tirer dessus ? » Demanda Harry. Il était trop fatigué pour courir. Il réalisa qu'il portait toujours Ron et il le laissa tomber comme un sac de pommes de terre.

« Les règles sont les règles. » Vassago tendit son arme à la Scarface, le canon pointé sur la poitrine d'Harry. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir je pourrais être accusé de favoritisme. » Dit-il en se rapprochant.

« Stop ! » Dit Harry en levant les mains.

« Ça ne marchera pas, Potter. » Dit Vassago avec un petit rire alors qu'il continuait à marcher vers le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. « Rampe autant que tu veux, je serais toujours obligé de te tirer dessus. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Dit rapidement Harry. « Vous êtes à sa portée ! »

« A la portée de qui ? » Demanda Vassago.

« Du saule ! »

Le démon se figea en entendant un grand gémissement venant de sa gauche. Jetant un coup d'œil, ses yeux s'élargirent. « Merde. »

Une branche du _Salix Bellicosus_ prit place dans l'estomac du démon, le catapultant à cent pieds, dans le lac. Harry grimaça quand il entendit l'éclaboussure lointaine. « Il va être très en colère. »

A la fin, Harry et Ron arrivèrent jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, avec quelque Gryffondors et Serpentards pas assez importants pour l'intrigue pour qu'ils soient nommés. Pendant ce temps, l'Infirmière Pomfresh était consternée de trouver une ligne à l'extérieur de la porte de l'aile de l'infirmerie, composée d'étudiants avec une variété d'hématomes et d'ecchymoses.

« Il a tiré sur les étudiants avec une arme Moldue ! » Dumbledore sembla légèrement décontenancé par l'accusation de l'Infirmière, mais accepta de convoquer Vassago pour une réunion.

.

.

.

« Vous vous rendez compte du problème que cela va causer. » Dit sévèrement le Directeur. « J'ai des hiboux qui viennent de parents demandant pourquoi nous avons embauché un fou pour utiliser leurs enfants comme cible. »

« Je pensais que cela enseignerait aux enfants une précieuse leçon de survie. »

« Seule une poignée d'entre eux est parvenue jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. »

« Je prenais aussi connaissance de leurs capacités. Il semble que la plupart des étudiants aient peu de tactique, malgré cette guerre qui est en cours. »

« Je serai le premier à admettre que les étudiants doivent être préparés. »

« Eh bien, à l'exception de votre Trio d'Or, le reste n'est que de la chair à canon, ou tout ce que vous utilisez à la place de canons. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Je suis supposé faire un exemple de vous. J'ai peur de devoir vous laisser partir. »

« Soyons raisonnable, Alby. » Répondit Vassago. « Comment pourrais-je me rattraper ? »

« J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse s'arranger. » Répondit le Directeur. « Vos méthodes ne sont pas adaptées à cette école. Je ne pourrais croire le contraire. »

XXX

« Wow, c'était… »

« Génial ? » Vassago fouilla dans la table de chevet à la recherche de ses cigarettes. « Je sais. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Dit le vieux sorcier, soudainement vulnérable alors qu'il soulevait la couette sur sa poitrine.

« Que je peux reprendre mon travail. »

« Tu peux reprendre ton travail ? »

Vassago bondit hors du lit et fouilla le sol pour trouver ses affaires. « Merci, chéri, tu étais super aussi. Je savais que je pourrais te persuader du contraire. » Il commença à s'habiller en s'approchant de la porte. « Appelle-moi si tu veux boire un verre, je dois planifier l'emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine. J'emmène les étudiants faire du camping. »

Dumbledore s'agita faiblement alors que le démon claquait la porte derrière lui. « Le diable rusé. »

 **WOAH ! SEXE IMPLICITE ? CE N'EST PAS UNE HISTOIRE POUR ENFANTS ? FERMEZ-LA ET ACCEPTEZ L'INVRAISEMBLABLE !**

* * *

 _Ouais… Vous avez du mal à y croire, hein ? J'ai l'image honni fixé à ma rétine, et je sens qu'elle va y rester encore longtemps … N'est-ce pas ? xD_

 _Vous avez aussi dû remarquer (ou pas) que j'ai fait tutoyer Vassago et Dumbledore après qu'ils aient…bref, j'ai pensé que ce serait encore plus marrant comme ça, du genre, 'ils ont passé un cap et ils sont carrément intimes maintenant'. *va se laver la cervelle à la javel*_

 _Sinon, je kiff le paintball, j'ai dû en faire deux ou trois fois et c'était géant ! Qui en a déjà fait ?_


	8. Hell Broke Luce (Pardon, Tom Waits)

_Hello !_

 _Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews (à moins que je l'ai fais pour quelque-unes mais je me rappelle pas) j'ai eu une grippe qui m'a cloué au lit pendant deux jours, vive l'hiver ! (quoique, je suis juste une fragile en fait) En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir ! (Et à l'auteur aussi j'en suis sûr. Il espionne.)_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger par moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie ~_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Hell Broke Luce (Pardon, Tom Waits)

Alors que le mois de septembre passait à octobre, les conversations dans les couloirs et les dortoirs de Poudlard semblaient tourner autour d'Harry Potter et de sa relation avec le Professeur Ombrage et le Professeur Vassago.

Ombrage et Potter n'avaient pas sympathisé. Il était un visiteur commun de son bureau pendant des heures. Ombrage jetait des retenues sur l'infortuné Gryffondor comme un joyeux enfant piétinant un chat en peluche. Il semblait que Potter passait ses soirées divisées entre les détentions du crapaud et les 'sessions de tutorat' du Professeur Vassago. Les spéculations continuaient quant à ce qui se passait pendant ces sessions.

XXX

« Je parie qu'ils baisent. » Dit Malfoy, assis à la table des Serpentards, ses amis arrangés autour de lui comme une imitation d'un chef-d'œuvre de Da Vinci.

« Potter ? » Pansy Parkinson recracha du jus de citrouille par le nez. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit gay. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Malfoy. Il y eut un rire en chœur. « Je vous le dis, ces deux-là font les centaures là-haut. »

« Les centaures ? » Demanda Goyle, perplexe.

« Ils font une bête à deux dos. » Chuchota Crabbe à son ami. (1)

« Oh. » Gloussa Goyle. « Je comprends pas. » (NT : _T'as mon soutiens Goyle_.)

XXX

« Certainement pas. » Ginny Weasley était catégorique. « Harry n'est pas gay. »

« Tu l'espères. » Dit Ron en souriant. Sa sœur lui donna un fort coup de poing sur le côté. « Ow, punaise. »

« Il n'est pas gay. » Déclara Lavande Brown. « Il a un gros béguin pour Cho Chang. »

« Mais regardez-les. » Déclara Seamus Finnigan. « Le Professeur et Harry sont pratiquement inséparables. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Hermione. « Pas avec cette théorie ridicule, mais il doit y avoir une étrange relation entre eux. Vous auriez dû voir Harry au début du festin. Quand il a vu le Professeur Vassago faire son apparition, il était mortifié. »

« Ouais, il a fait le même regard que papa quand notre Oncle Geralt se saoule aux dîners de famille et raconte ses opinions au sujet du mariage sorcier-gobelin. » Ajouta Ron. Ginny frémit en accord.

« En tout cas, j'ai fait des recherches sur le 'Professeur' Vassago. » Dit Hermione.

« Des squelettes dans le placard ? » Demanda Seamus, agitant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » Dit Hermione. « J'ai envoyé plusieurs chouettes à l'Institut Salem, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. »

« C'est étrange. » Déclara Lavande. « Je me demande ce qui les retient ? »

XXX

Un coup de feu retentit au-dessus de Poudlard. Une chouette plutôt charmante, récemment louée par Hermione Granger, tomba et frappa les carreaux du toit de la Grande Salle avec un bruit sourd. Vassago sourit de son perchoir devant la fenêtre de sa classe et baissa le fusil de chasse. « Le cinquième cette semaine, quelqu'un commence à se méfier. »

XXX

« Donc, si dans le cas où il n'est pas ce qu'il dit. » Demanda Ron. « Qui est-il ? »

« Dumbledore ne l'embaucherait pas s'il n'était pas digne de confiance. » Intervint Neville.

« Et Quirell ? Lockhart ? Maugrey? » Répondit Ron en comptant les professeurs traitres. « Qui peut dire que Vassago n'est pas de confiance ? »

Hermione se tordit les mains de frustration. « Je ne sais pas. »

« S'il n'est pas un enseignant, cela expliquerait ses méthodes erratiques. » Déclara Seamus.

« Son mépris total de la conduite de l'école. » Renchérit Neville.

« Regardez juste cet étalage ridicule qu'il a présenté hier. » Dit Ron de manière significative.

XXX

« Oh pour l'amour de dieu ! » Dit Hermione alors qu'elle et le reste des Gryffondors entraient dans la salle de classe des Forces du Mal. Vassago était étendu sur son bureau, ronflant lourdement, environ six bouteilles de whisky pur feu autour de lui.

«Bon matin, Mione. » Vassago ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, Professeur. » Dit Neville.

« Oh, eh bien, il est le matin quelque part. Asseyez-vous, je serais debout dans une seconde. » Il roula sur le bureau et sur le sol. « Ow. Ok, je me sens pas trop dans mon assiette ce matin, alors je vais juste distribuer quelques papiers à remplir. » Il se redressa et vacilla d'un pas hésitant. « Ok, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans la pièce tangue ? »

« Nous ne tanguons pas. » Marmonna Harry.

« Oh, ok. Dans ce cas- » Il ne finit pas. Avec un sursaut, il se lança en avant et vomit partout sur Neville, qui avait pris une place dans la première rangée. Neville cria de dégoût, les bras tendus, tandis que les vomissures du professeur dévalaient sa robe.

« Jésus, désolé, désolé. » Marmonna Vassago. « Je vais nettoyer ça. Spotify ! Non, c'est pas ça…Oh, puis merde. Je suis désolé, je suis totalement bourré pour l'instant. On va dire qu'on a fini la journée. Lisez les pages trente à soixante-seize de vos manuels et rédigez un rapport sur les paresseux à trois doigts. A demain tout le monde. » Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et il s'évanouit durement sur le sol.

« Putain c'était quoi ça ? » Cria Neville furieusement, toujours couvert de vomi.

XXX

« C'était plutôt drôle. » Déclara Seamus.

« Je peux toujours sentir l'odeur sur ma robe. » Grogna Neville. « Je vais devoir commander une nouvelle paire. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas été viré. » Soupira Hermione. « Je suis allé voir McGonagall des dizaines de fois pour me plaindre du comportement du professeur. »

XXX

McGonagall fit irruption dans la salle de classe de Vassago dans une rage non vue depuis que Fred et George avaient publié de vieilles photos de ses jeunes années comme modèle pour PlaySorcier dans la salle commune. « Professeur Vassago ! »

Vassago regarda par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes de soleil avec des yeux injectés de sang. « Pas si fort, Minnie. J'ai vraiment la gueule de bois. »

« A quoi jouez-vous par la barbe de Merlin ? »

« Je joue au professeur. » Répondit Vassago, prenant une laborieuse boisson dans une tasse de café de 64 litres, noire, sans sucre.

« Depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans cette école, vous vous êtes montré être un ivrogne incompétent sans égard pour la sécurité et la santé de nos élèves. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez convaincu Albus, mais je ne le tolérerai pas. J'irai à la commission scolaire s'il le faut, et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'arrêter ! »

XXX

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Vassago se retourna et passa une main dans les cheveux échevelés de Minerva, un joint allumé pendant à ses lèvres. « La pratique, chérie. Des années de pratique. J'ai aussi fait une ligne de coke dans la salle de bain, alors je cours sur de pures endorphines en ce moment. »

Minerva prit la cigarette des lèvres du démon et en tira longuement une latte. « Je pense que je t'aime. » Dit-elle en expirant.

« C'est mon signal pour partir. »

XXX

« C'était une histoire que je suis sûr, je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre. » Dit Harry.

« T'es juste jaloux. » Déclara Vassago. Il se renversa dans sa chaise de bureau et leva ses pieds, éparpillant des papiers non classé sur le sol.

« Jaloux que tu aies couché avec ma Chef de Maison ? Nauséeux, oui ; jaloux, non. »

« Peu importe. » Vassago se leva et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque. L'étagère avait une fausse façade, derrière se trouvait un bar entièrement approvisionné. « As-tu lu le livre que je t'ai donné ? » Demanda Vassago en se mélangeant un martini.

« Oui. » Mentit Harry.

« Allons, il ne sert à rien de me mentir. J'ai inventé la pratique. » Vassago s'approcha et se rassit au bureau. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers les bandages autour de sa main droite. « Un cognard m'a frappé pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin. »

« Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin. » Vassago se leva et se dirigea vers Harry. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Juste une coupure. »

Harry essaya de retirer sa main, mais Vassago l'attrapa et arracha les bandages. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue des lettres gravées dans la peau du garçon. **_Je Ne Dois Pas Mentir._** Du sang coulait encore de certaines coupures. « Qui a fait ça ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Le Professeur Ombrage. »

Vassago se leva et se raidit. Harry vit qu'il tremblait légèrement. « Harry, la leçon est terminée pour ce soir. Retourne dans ton dortoir. »

« Nous n'avons même pas commencé. »

« _Harry._ » Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard du démon. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat jaune. « _S'il te plaît, retourne dans ton dortoir._ »

Harry se leva et rassembla ses livres. « S'il te plaît ne fais rien que tu regretterais. »

Vassago sourit, on aurait dit qu'il était peint dessus. « Je ne pense pas que je regretterais quoi que ce soit. »

XXX

Dolores Ombrage sourit à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Fudge. Grande Inquisitrice, Pensa-t-elle. Si grande. Finalement, je vais pouvoir user de tout mon pouvoir.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Ombrage leva les yeux vers l'horloge en haut de la cheminée. Il était près de minuit. « Qui est-ce ? » Appela-t-elle.

La porte explosa de ses gonds, se désintégrant en éclats. Ombrage se jeta sur le sol et chercha sa baguette. Vassago traversa la porte en ruine, un sourire sur son visage. « Bonsoir, Ombrage. Nous devons parler d'Harry. »

« _Stupefix !_ » Cria Ombrage. Le sort s'abattit sur Vassago, qui le dévia avec sa main. Le sort ricocha sur le haut de la cheminée, détruisant l'horloge.

« _Expelliarmus._ » Murmura Vassago, sans baguette. La baguette d'Ombrage sauta de sa main et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau. « Ça t'apprendra à saluer tes invités avec rudesse. » Ombrage fut sur le point de crier, mais Vassago était préparé. « _Petrificus Totalus._ » Les membres d'Ombrage se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, et elle tomba silencieusement sur le sol, raide comme une planche.

Vassago arpenta la pièce et se tint au-dessus d'Ombrage. « Tu as été une vilaine fille, Dolores. » Il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs. « Je suis surpris par ton comportement. Utiliser de la magie noire sur un élève. C'est très, très peu professionnel, et c'est moi qui dis ça. » Il ouvrit le dernier tiroir et sourit. « Ah, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Il sortit une vitrine doublé de velours, à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient posées plusieurs plumes. « Je n'ai pas vu ça depuis très longtemps. Ce sont d'excellentes petites choses, n'est-ce pas ? » Vassago ouvrit l'étui et sortit une plume. « Les plumes de sang coûtent très cher sur le marché noir. Les détruire serait tellement dommage. » Il plia la plume jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise en deux, émettant un nuage de fumée et de cendres rouges. « Pour toi, ça l'est. »

« J'ai vu les marques de M. Potter ce soir, Dolores. Je devais faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation. J'aurais pu être discret, les brisé pendant que tu étais sorti, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon style. Mon approche est un peu plus improvisée. » Il prit une autre plume et la cassa brusquement.

Ombrage poussa un cri de peur, incapable de bouger. Vassago se mit à rire. « C'est tellement dommage que tu ne te souviendras pas de tout ça. J'aime voir ta peur. Cela te donne l'air si faible, si insignifiante. » Il cassa la dernière plume et jeta les restes dans la boîte. « La grande Dolores Ombrage, descendue aux portes de l'enfer. »

Il rangea la boîte et se dirigea vers le professeur paralysé. « Tu y arriveras, je t'assure. » Vassago sortit sa baguette de la poche de son manteau. « Mais pas aujourd'hui. _Oubliette_. »

* * *

 _(1) Je ne connaissais absolument pas cette expression, alors merci à Kalibeth et PetitLutin22 pour leur explication ^^ :_

 _En missionnaire, si l'on imagine que le couple n'est qu'une seule et même créature, elle ne présenterait alors aucun ventre, mais bien deux dos : un vers le lit, un vers le plafond._

 _XXX_

 _J'ai décidé de le (Harry) faire vouvoyer Vassago dans les premiers chapitres, mais ça me faisait vraiment bizarre en fait, Vassago est tellement… je pense que vous comprenez x) Mais vu que ça restait un inconnu, puis un professeur, je l'ai fait vouvoyer. Maintenant, comme on voit dans ce chapitre, ils sont devenus assez proches, alors je le fais le tutoyer… Ça va, ça passe ?_

 _Vassago vouvoyait Ombrage pour tenir son rôle, en quelque sorte, mais dans ce chapitre il tombe les masques… alors je l'ai fait la tutoyer, parce que Vassago il en a rien à branler de la bonne conduite en fin de compte, ça passe aussi ? (Puis après il lui efface la mémoire donc bon)_

 _Vous avez également pu remarquer que j'ai fait tutoyer McGonagall et Vassago, comme avec Dumbledore, 'ils ont passé un cap et ils sont carrément intimes maintenant'._

 _*soupir* Les vouvoiements… Les tutoiements… C'est chiant le français hein ?_


	9. Les oiseaux de M Night Shyamalan

_Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 8 ! C'est un de mes préférés :3_

 _J'ai eu une énorme frayeur aujourd'hui, je suis allée au cyber pour imprimer quelque chose avec ma clé usb, et quand je suis rentré et que j'ai mis ma clé sur mon ordi pour poster le chapitre... je me suis aperçu que tout mes dossiers étaient devenu blancs et que je ne pouvais plus les ouvrir, puis ils ont complètement disparu... l'angoisse !_

 _Heureusement comme vous pouvez le voir avec le chapitre posté, j'ai réussi à virer le méchant virus et faire réapparaître mes dossiers, et tous mes projets de traductions ! *s'empresse d'aller faire des sauvegardes*_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Réponse aux Guests en fin de chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : 'Les oiseaux' de M Night Shyamalan

« Avez-vous entendu que le bureau d'Ombrage a été cambriolé hier soir ? »

Snape leva les yeux de sa tasse de café et donna à McGonagall un de ses froncements de sourcils impénétrables. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Rusard me l'a dit ce matin après le petit-déjeuner. » Dit la Chef des Gryffondor avec un léger sourire. « Sa porte a été mise en miettes. Je suis surprise que personne n'ait entendu quoi que ce soit, avec le vacarme qu'elle aurait fait. »

« Quelle a été la réaction de Madame la Sous-secrétaire ? » S'enquit froidement Snape.

« Elle était apoplectique. Elle a raconté à Dumbledore que certains objets personnels avaient été détruits. »

« Il ne fait aucun doute que ce sont les Jumeaux Weasley. » répondit Snape, et il sourit intérieurement à l'expression aigre de McGonagall. « Est-ce qu'elle a dit ce qui a été pris ? »

« Bizarrement, elle a refusé de préciser quelles possessions avaient été volées. Dumbledore lui a dit que puisqu'elle ne lui disait pas, il ne pouvait rien y faire. »

« Très sage de sa part. » Les deux professeurs bondirent alors que Vassago rejoignait leur conversation. Il avait réussi à s'asseoir à la table de la Salle des Professeurs entre eux sans se faire remarquer. Il buvait du scotch à la bouteille.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, M. Vassago ? » Demanda froidement Snape.

« Rien du tout. Ne tracassez pas votre petite tête à propos de ça, M. Rickman. »

« Qui ? »

« Désolé, Hans, (1) j'ai accidentellement cassé le quatrième mur, là. » Vassago baissa les yeux vers son poignet. « Regardez ça, je suis en retard pour les cours. »

« Vous ne portez pas de montre. » Dit Snape.

« Bien, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Vassago se leva et s'enfila la bouteille de scotch en une longue lamper. Il fit un rot et jeta la bouteille par la fenêtre du château derrière sa tête. La bouteille chuta de trois étages et frappa Miss Teigne sur la tête, l'assommant à plat. « On se voit au déjeuner. »

« Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. »

« Peu importe. »

Quand le professeur des Forces du Mal fut parti, Snape secoua la tête et grogna. « Quel individu répugnant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagé. »

« Oui, il est plutôt coquet, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit McGonagall avant un air rêveur. Vassago avait glissé une note dans la poche de sa robe en partant. Elle le sortit et le lu. _Placard à balais du couloir au quatrième étage. Dix minutes. Apporte ta baguette et cette bouteille de Glenfiddich que tu gardes dans ta table de chevet._

« Hm ? » Elle se secoua et fronça les sourcils vers Snape. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai… des feuilles à corriger. »

Snape regarda sa Némésis Chef de Maison se précipiter vers la porte, tournant à gauche et s'éloignant de son bureau. Il soupira et se retourna vers son café. « Est-ce que tout le monde ici a perdu la tête ? » Se demanda-t-il.

« Se parler à soi-même est un signe de folie, Hans. » Dit calmement le Professeur Flitwick, qui était assis sur un canapé en train de lire une copie confisquée de PlaySorcier (il aimait les articles, c'est tout, Merci Beaucoup).

« Va te faire foutre, petit abruti. » Snape se leva et sortit de la salle, les robes flottant derrière lui.

XXX

Vassago émergea du placard étroit et redressa sa cravate. « Super forme, comme toujours, Minerva. Nous continuons et tu te retrouveras à St-Mangouste suite à une crise cardiaque. » Il s'arrêta quand il entendit une toux sur sa gauche. Il se tourna et sourit alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'Harry. « Salut, Harry. Comment vont les choses ? »

« Pareil. » Répondit Harry. « Pourquoi étais-tu dans le placard à balais avec Minerva ? » Demanda Harry.

« N'agis pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. » Vassago referma la porte derrière lui et joua avec ses boutons de manchette. « Que puis-je pour toi, mon gars ? »

« J'ai besoin de te parler. » Dit platement Harry.

« Allons dans mon bureau, alors. » Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte opposée, qui menait à sa classe. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit une cigarette d'une boîte pour craie. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne dis pas 'Ombrage', parce que je me suis occupé de ça. »

« Non, professeur, il s'agit d'autre chose. » Commença Harry. « Quelque chose que je voulais te dire la nuit dernière, avant que tu ne me jettes dehors. »

« Alors, crache le morceau. » Répondit le démon en allumant sa cigarette.

Harry s'assit sur l'un des bureaux et remua légèrement. « Eh bien, tout a commencé après que j'ai commencé à lire le livre que tu m'as donné… »

XXX

Harry était en train de marcher. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Les informations contenues dans ce livre le frustraient. Quel était le but de Vassago en lui donnant un livre qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ? Le tout était écrit dans une langue étrange, similaire à l'allemand, mais avec plus de trémas et moins de ponctuation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était les images, et celles-ci l'avaient en grande partie énervé. Il avait jeté le livre dans sa malle et s'était dirigé vers l'extérieur.

Il s'arrêta près du lac et regarda les eaux calmes. On ne voyait nulle part le calamar, hibernant sans doute, ou quoi que ce fut quand l'eau devient trop froide. Il se pencha pour ramasser un caillou quand il les remarqua.

Il cria presque d'horreur. Des corbeaux. Ils étaient partout. Ils avaient envahi les branches des arbres nues telles des feuilles noires, observant Harry avec intérêt. Ils étaient partout.

« Potter ! » Harry se tourna et sentit son cœur sombrer davantage alors que Draco Malfoy et ses deux hommes de main, Crabbe et Goyle, s'approchaient de lui, baguettes sorties. Malfoy était encore couvert d'ecchymoses de la leçon de fuite de Vassago la semaine dernière.

« Je cherche cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger partout dans l'espoir de lui faire payer pour m'avoir tiré dessus. »

« Les oiseaux. » Dit Harry.

« Les oiseaux ? » Répondit Malfoy.

« Les oiseaux ? » Répétèrent Crabbe et Goyle.

« Les oiseaux. » Harry pointa vers les arbres.

Malfoy leva les yeux et devint immédiatement blanc. « Des oiseaux ! » Haleta-t-il.

« Des oiseaux ? » Dit Crabbe.

« Des oiseaux ? » Répéta Goyle, le front plissé comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer le sens du mot.

« Des oiseaux. » Dit Malfoy en confirmation. Il pointa le haut. Crabbe et Goyle les remarquèrent aussi et se figèrent, bouches bée, choqués.

« Des oiseaux ! » Couina Crabbe.

« Des oiseaux. » Souffla Goyle.

« Oh, putain de merde. » Marmonna Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? » Demanda Malfoy, observant les oiseaux avec une terreur montante dans ses yeux. « Ils me regardent. »

« Ne bouge pas. » Dit Harry, restant immobile. Il leva les yeux pour voir par lui-même. Les corbeaux ne le regardaient plus, mais ils dirigeaient leur attention vers le Serpentard, leurs yeux ne montrant aucune curiosité, mais rétrécis par la colère, la consternation, menaçants.

« Que vont-ils faire ? » Demanda Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Attaquer ? »

A cela, les corbeaux s'envolèrent, descendant en masse sur les Serpentards. Les cris du trio furent noyés par les cris des oiseaux noirs.

Harry regarda, dans l'horreur absolue.

« Arrêtez ! » Tout à coup, les corbeaux s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête pour regarder le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ils inclinèrent alors la tête avec confusion.

« Mais dégagez, merde ! » Dit Harry.

Bien sûr, Harry voulait dire 'merde', comme dans 'putain'. Les oiseaux, cependant, l'interprétèrent différemment et décollèrent. Juste au moment où Malfoy baissait les mains, les oiseaux chièrent d'une façon synchronisée partout sur lui et ses suiveurs.

A cela, Harry ne put pas se contrôler. Il éclata de rire. Malfoy se mit à crier, essuyant la matière blanche de ses vêtements. Il avait choisi le mauvais jour pour porter du noir. Il fixa ses yeux sur Harry. « T'es mort ! Potter ! » Grogna-t-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux oiseaux, qui étaient retournés à leur perchoir dans les arbres. Cinq cents yeux noirs perçant se posèrent sur Draco. Le Serpentard leur jeta un coup d'œil et décolla comme une vedette, ne s'arrêtant pas avant de disparaître dans le château. Crabbe et Goyle suivirent, essuyant la merde et les plumes de leurs personnes alors qu'ils couraient comme des moutons effrayés vers le sanctuaire.

Harry les regarda alors qu'ils disparaissaient de sa vue, perplexe devant ce qui venait de se passer. L'un des corbeaux atterrit sur son épaule et croassa une fois. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et se figea. L'oiseau le regardait, dans l'expectative. Harry le fouetta de ses épaules avec un grognement d'horreur et suivit les Serpentards dans leur fuite.

XXX

Vassago était resté immobile pendant qu'Harry lui racontait l'histoire. La cigarette entre ses lèvres brûlées jusqu'au filtre.

« Remarquable. » Déclara finalement Vassago.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Après petite recherche, (j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir aucune culture sérieux…) il s'agit apparemment d'une référence au personnage, Hans Gruber, joué par Alan Rickman dans un des films Die Hard. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'il veut bien pouvoir dire par 'cassé le quatrième mur', je vous invite à revoir la note que j'ai posté avant l'histoire…_

 **Guest :**

 **Cocolita 1804 :** _Eh oui, McGo...xD Plusieurs lecteurs m'ont donné la signification de l'expression la bête à deux dos, je l'ai mis à la fin du chapitre précédent ;)_


	10. Illumination, Intervention, Allitération

_Hey ! Un chapitre un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris !_ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Illumination, Intervention, Allitération

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Vassago se leva de son bureau et le contourna pour se tenir devant Harry. « Ça veut dire que tu prends enfin de mon influence. »

« Influence ? » Répondit Harry, confus.

« Quand un humain vend son âme au diable, comme tu l'as fait dans ce cimetière, tu obtiens certains… avantages. »

« Quel genre d'avantages ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. » Sourit diaboliquement Vassago. « Disons que tu seras fait du même bois, pour ainsi dire. »

« Je serais un… démon ? » Harry eut l'air un peu vert.

« Pas vraiment. Tu n'es certainement pas immortel, et ne penses même pas à le tester. Tu vas cependant acquérir des compétences assez bizarres. »

« Est-ce le livre qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Le livre aide. » Répondit Vassago en se grattant le menton pensivement. « J'aurais aimé être là pour le voir. C'est comme apprendre à faire du vélo, Harry, un grand moment où tes parents insistent pour tout enregistrer, mais que ton père oublie de mettre une pellicule dans la caméra, donc en fin de compte c'était inutile. » Vassago fit une pause. « Je pense que je suis parti un peu loin là. »

« Je n'ai jamais appris à faire du vélo. » Répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.

« Oh, c'est vrai, des tuteurs abusifs, très peu d'amour. Ça me rappelle que je devais rendre visite aux Dursley à un moment donné, avoir une discussion polie avec eux. »

« Non ! » Harry se leva. « Je ne vais pas te laisser tirer sur eux comme tu as tiré sur Ombrage. »

Vassago rit et leva une main dédaigneuse. « Je me suis seulement foutu de toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais peut-être y aller, j'ai des deuxièmes années qu'arrive dans cinq minutes, et ce sont des petits gars agaçants. Je vais devoir me saouler encore plus pour eux. En attendant, continue de lire le livre que je t'ai donné. »

« Mais je ne peux pas comprendre le livre. » Se plaignit Harry.

« Essaie encore. C'est comme Ulysse, tu as besoin de te frayer un chemin pour le gain. De plus, maintenant que tu as absorbé certaines de ses connaissances, il devrait être un peu plus facile à comprendre. »

XXX

« Aujourd'hui, nous discuterons de Mages Noirs. » Déclara Vassago à la classe de Gryffondor / Serpentard de cinquième année. Il était affalé contre le tableau noir, la craie charmée gribouillant furieusement près de sa tête. « Aussi, le Professeur Ombrage sera en classe aujourd'hui, dans le cadre de ses fonctions de Grande Inquisitrice. S'il vous plaît, donnez-lui le respect que je suspecte qu'elle va attendre. » Vassago regarda Ombrage, qui gribouillait sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux, fixant le démon avec un sourire mielleux désarmant.

« Aujourd'hui, nous discuterons d'un sorcier que la plupart d'entre vous ne connaissent probablement pas. » Il se tourna vers la classe et agita la main, arrêtant la craie derrière lui. Harry étouffa un halètement en lisant le nom sur le tableau.

 ** _TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR_**

« Tom Jedusor Jr. est né en 1928. Sa mère, Mérope Gaunt, était de l'illustre famille des Gaunt, descendante de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Bien sûr, en raison de la consanguinité de Sangs-purs qui a entraîné une instabilité mentale, à l'époque de Mérope, la famille Gaunt était tombée très bas, vivant dans la misère et l'ignominie dans le village Moldu de Little Hangleton. Mérope était tombé amoureuse d'un Moldu nommé Tom Jedusor, et utilisa une potion d'amour pour gagner son cœur. Cependant, comme la plupart des tentatives de romance artificielle, la potion ne fit plus effet, et Jedusor l'abandonna, elle et son enfant à naître.

Abandonnée et seule, Mérope Gaunt accoucha d'un garçon dans un orphelinat londonien, qu'elle nomma Tom. Elle mourut quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune Tom passa ses premières années à l'orphelinat. C'était un enfant calme, souvent harceler par d'autres garçons. Cependant, derrière sa passivité, il y avait une tendance à la vengeance, et il prenait souvent un grand plaisir à l'imposer à ses transgresseurs.

C'est en 1939 que le jeune Tom reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Il fut envoyé à Serpentard, où il excella en tant qu'étudiant, devenant préfet et, finalement, Préfet en Chef en 1945. Quelqu'un voudrait expliquer la signification de cette année ? » Vassago promena son regard dans la pièce. « Harry, peut-être connais-tu la réponse. »

« C'est l'année où la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. » Répondit calmement Harry.

« Correcte. Bien sûr, beaucoup d'entre vous savent probablement que la Chambre a été ouverte au cours de votre deuxième année. Bien sûr, comme vous l'a dit le Professeur Binns, (ou McGonagall, si vous avez regardé les films), la Chambre ne peut être ouverte que par l'héritier de Serpentard. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer, l'héritier semblait être le jeune Tom Jedusor. Cependant, Jedusor fut assez intelligent pour avoir un bouc émissaire, un jeune Gryffondor demi-géant et son araignée venimeuse. »

Il y eut un halètement de la classe alors que les élèves faisaient le rapprochement. Vassago sourit et continua. « Alors, Jedusor fut diplômé de Poudlard plus tard dans l'année. Il obtint un emploi à Barjow et Beurk, une jolie petite boutique d'antiquités dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Y avez-vous été ? Je vous le recommande. Tant d'objets curieux, garantissant tous de vous tuer de manière horriblement mauvaise. Je m'égare.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs années, le jeune Tom fut employé de vente. Sa vie se déroulant sans incident, pour l'enquêteur désinvolte. Aucune mauvaise conduite, aucun crime commis, aucune violation de la circulation. Plusieurs événements notables, cependant, révélèrent une vérité plus sombre.

Tout d'abord, en 1943, le meurtre d'une famille Moldue dans le village de Little Hangleton. Un riche propriétaire, Tom Jedusor Sr. et ses parents furent assassinés. Le crime retomba sur Morfin Gaunt, le frère de Mérope Gaunt, pour lequel il fut condamné à Azkaban.

Ensuite, en 1946, la mort de Hepzibah Smith, un sorcier de haute estime, un collectionneur d'antiquités magiques, et un descendant direct d'Helga Poufsouffle. Mme Smith fut accidentellement empoisonnée par son vieil elfe de maison plusieurs jours après avoir approché Barjow et Beurk pour vendre une partie de sa collection. Après sa mort, on découvrit que deux objets de sa collection étaient manquants : une coupe supposée appartenir à Helga Poufsouffle, et un médaillon qui appartenait à la famille Gaunt et, avant cela, Salazar Serpentard.

Après cela, Jedusor disparut, quittant son emploi dans l'Allée des Embrumes et se rendant en Albanie pour faire une 'introspection'. Quand il revint, il commença à prêcher la croyance séculaire de la pureté des sang-purs. »

« Ironique venant d'un sang-mêlé. » Dit Malfoy à haute voix, souriant avec suffisance.

« Vous avez raison, Malfoy. Il est ironique que ce sang-mêlé prêche une telle déclaration anti-Moldus. Cependant, à ce moment-là, M. Jedusor cessa d'utiliser son nom. Il acquit un pseudonyme et, avec lui, un titre. »

Vassago se tourna vers le tableau et agita sa baguette vers le nom de Jedusor écrit à la craie. Les lettres commencèrent à se réarranger, au choc et à l'horreur des étudiants. Même Ombrage fut surprise, cassant la plume en lisant l'anagramme.

 ** _JE SUIS VOLDEMORT_**

Vassago se tourna pour regarder la classe et sourit méchamment. « Surprise, Jedusor est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, nous savons tous ce qui se passa ensuite. Les tueries Moldues, la guerre entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, le tout culminant en un sort de retour de flamme qui anéantit le corps de Voldemort. Personne ne sait vraiment comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu par un enfant en bas âge, mais comme on le sait, le Monde Sorcier n'est presque jamais logique.

Votre devoir pour ce soir est deux pieds de parchemin d'évaluation du profil psychologique et tactique de Lord Voldemort… » La toux redoutée fit taire Vassago. Il lança un regard noir à la crapaudine avec un agacement à peine contrôlé. « Oui, Mme la Grande Inquisitrice ? »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je me demande pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin d'apprendre à ces enfants la vie de cet horrible personnage de l'histoire sorcière. » Dit la femme vêtue de rose en souriant.

« En étudiant les actes de cet… homme. » Vassago fit une pause, comme si le mot qu'il avait utilisé pour définir Voldemort avait été un mauvais choix. « Les étudiants pourront avoir un aperçu de la façon de combattre des forces des ténèbres similaires. »

Ombrage rit. Ce n'était pas un joli son. « Je ne vois pas vraiment la nécessité pour les étudiants d'être prêt pour la guerre. » Répondit Ombrage.

« Il y a du danger, Madame. » Répondit Vassago. « Même si vous êtes trop aveugle pour le voir. »

« Je ne pense pas, Professeur Vassago. » Répondit Ombrage. « Le Monde Sorcier est en sécurité depuis plus d'une décennie. »

« Et pourtant. » Dit Vassago en se grattant le menton. « Au cours des cinq dernières années, un groupe d'étudiants a miraculeusement empêché le vol de la Pierre Philosophale, un Basilic a paralysé une demi-douzaine d'enfants, un assassin présumé à échapper à l'emprisonnement du Ministère, et un jeune homme a été tué dans un tournoi scolaire dangereux dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Sans parler des atrocités commises lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et de la disparition de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières respectés. »

« Vous cherchez un problème qui n'existe pas. » Répondit Ombrage avec mépris. « Même ainsi, peut-être devrions-nous placer la responsabilité de ces actes non pas sur un sorcier noir, et mort, mais sur les gaffes de votre Directeur sénile et de ses compagnons. »

« Dumbledore n'est pas sénile ! » Ne put tenir sa bouche Harry.

« Il est un peu sénile. » Admit calmement Vassago.

« Détention, Potter. »

« Oh, je suis tellement terrifié ». Cracha Potter avec colère. « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que vos petites plumes ne sont plus là ? Allez-vous me faire écrire des lignes ? »

« Vous comprendrez, M. Potter, qu'il y a d'autres façons de punir les menteurs. »

« Et alors s'il est un menteur ? » Demanda calmement Vassago.

Ombrage fut prise au dépourvu par la soudaine question calme. « Il doit être puni. »

« Pourquoi ? Quel mal fait-il en mentant ? Comment un enfant de quinze ans peut-il faire peser une telle menace sur le Ministère de la Magie que toutes les mesures soient prises pour le faire taire et diffamer sa personne ? »

« Ses mensonges empoisonnent l'esprit des vulnérables ! » Grogna Ombrage, toute sa douceur sirupeuse disparue en un éclair.

Vassago se leva et se dirigea vers Ombrage, souriant d'un air menaçant. « Oui, parce que vous ne voulez pas que la population commence à poser des questions, hm ? Vous devez craindre ces questions, le genre qui s'enfoncent dans votre esprit, du doute et de l'incertitude, de la terreur. Le Ministre a-t-il peur, Dolores ? »

Une forte sonnerie brisa la tension. Vassago bisa le contact avec les yeux d'Ombrage et leva les yeux vers l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de la classe. « Ah, regardez ça, la classe est finie. Allez, les enfants, dépêchez-vous d'aller en potion, ou Snape aura mes couilles pour le petit déjeuner. »

Les étudiants quittèrent la salle de classe. Potter fut le dernier à partir. Il se tourna pour regarder Vassago. Le professeur sourit à Harry. « Dépêche-toi maintenant, Potter. Snape appelle. »

Quand la pièce fut vide, Vassago se tourna vers Ombrage, dont le visage correspondait à la couleur de ses robes. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer pour mon prochain cours. »

Ombrage s'adoucit légèrement et sourit. « Mais certainement, professeur. » Elle se déplaça doucement vers la porte. Sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. « Oh mon cher, j'ai presque oublié. Je tentais d'envoyer un hibou à un bon ami, le Professeur Merriwether à l'Institut Salem, mais il semble que j'ai oublié son adresse. La connaîtriez-vous ? »

Vassago fit une pause et secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un Professeur Merriwether enseignant à Salem. »

Ombrage se raidit et se renfrogna. « Coup de chance. » Gronda-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans le couloir.

XXX

Harry était assis seul dans la Salle sur Demande, le livre de Vassago ouvert sur ses genoux. Il en avait lu plus depuis l'après-midi au bord du lac. Fidèle aux paroles du démon, le texte lui était devenu compréhensible. Cela rendit Harry mal à l'aise, comme s'il était de retour en deuxième année, embrouiller par le journal de Jedusor. Le journal s'était faufilé dans l'esprit d'Harry et de Ginny, et ce livre ne semblait pas différent. S'il ne faisait pas inexplicablement confiance à Vassago, il aurait détruit ce fichu truc il y a des semaines.

Il se pencha sur le sol de pierre, le feutre à la main, le front plissé de concentration. En dessous de lui, se trouvait un ensemble d'écritures, disposé en cercle. L'écriture était un méli-mélo de langues perdues et de symboles arcaniques, des mots dont les significations avaient été perdues avec le temps, et avec raison.

Il termina le cercle et consulta le livre pour la prochaine étape. Nerveusement, il plaça ses mains dans le cercle et récita l'incantation.

« _Xiphos Afysikos._ »

Le cercle s'éclaira comme dans la classe de Vassago la nuit où ils avaient banni le diablotin. Bientôt, l'écriture disparue alors qu'un reflet commençait à se former dans l'air au-dessus. Le pommeau se forma d'abord, d'un métal noir, orné d'une pierre rouge. Puis la lame, un pied de long, à double tranchant, se courbant légèrement comme un sabre de cavalerie. La lumière disparut, et Harry attrapa la lame flottant dans l'air alors qu'elle commençait à tomber sous l'effet de la gravité.

Il tenait la lame entre ses mains. Expérimentalement, il donna un coup de balancement à la lame. Une lumière blanche marqua l'arc de la lame diabolique dans l'air. Il la fit tournoyer, sa main guidée par un talent inconnu.

« Super. » Souffla-t-il alors que la lame dansait dans sa poigne. Il demanda à la Salle sur Demande de faire apparaitre des mannequins de paille pour s'entrainer. La lame les coupa comme s'ils étaient incorporels, sectionnant les têtes sans visage des corps, pénétrant des torses sans vie. Une heure plus tard, il était couvert de sueur, et le sol de la pièce était jonché d'ennemis en paille démembrés.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa vieille montre Moldue et nota qu'il était presque minuit. Soupirant, il bannit l'épée et rassembla ses affaires avant de revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité et de glisser vers les couloirs de la Tour Gryffondor.

Il sourit en traversant le portrait, pour trouver Hermione et Ron assis sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

« Une embuscade. » Dit Harry.

« Où t'étais, mon pote ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je m'entraînais. » Répondit Harry, s'asseyant prudemment en face de ses deux amis. « Est-ce que vous m'attendiez ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Dit Hermione. « Voudrais-tu du thé ? » Il y avait trois tasses fumantes sur un plateau entre Ron et Hermione, ainsi que des biscuits au chocolat.

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est à propos de quoi ? »

« Harry, nous voulions te parler du Professeur Vassago. » Dit Hermione. Elle sortit une lettre de sa poche de robe. « J'ai envoyé plusieurs chouettes à l'Académie de Salem en Amérique, les interrogeant sur la titularisation du Professeur Vassago. Aucune d'entre elles n'est arrivée à destination. »

« Le voyage transatlantique est difficile pour une chouette. » Répondit rapidement Harry.

« Harry, je pense que les chouettes ont été interceptées. » Continua Hermione. « J'ai donc envoyé une lettre par poste Moldue. Cette lettre est passée et j'ai reçu une réponse. »

« Le Professeur Vassago a menti. » Intervint Ron. « Il n'a jamais enseigné là-bas. C'est un escroc. »

Harry resta silencieux, essayant de refléter le regard indifférent du démon. « Qui d'autre le sait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Personne, pas encore. » Dit Hermione, mettant l'accent sur les derniers mots, laissant entendre que demain midi, ce serait une histoire différente.

« Puis-je voir la lettre ? » Hermione lui tendit la lettre, qu'il jeta négligemment dans le feu. Les flammes l'enveloppèrent alors que Ron et Hermione le regardaient, bouches bée, en état de choc.

« Harry, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » Aboya finalement Ron.

« Les gars, je veux que vous laissiez tomber ça. Ne continuez pas à vous égarer dans le passé du Professeur et ne parlez à personne de ce que vous avez appris. »

« Harry, cet homme pourrait être dangereux ! » Cria Ron. « Il est dangereux ! »

« Sans parler de son incompétence. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Il pourrait être l'un des sbires de Voldemort, comme Maugrey et Quirell ! »

« Il ne l'est pas. » Répondit brutalement Harry. « Ecoutez, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire sur lui, mais croyez-moi quand je dis que Vassago n'est pas là pour nous faire du mal. »

« Harry, avec tout le respect que je te dois, nous sommes inquiets du temps que tu passes avec lui. » Dit Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Dit Harry. « Merci de vous faire tant de soucis pour mon bien-être ça compense presque votre indifférence de l'été. Pour l'instant cependant, Hermione, j'apprécierais que Ron et toi vous mêliez de vos propres affaires et que vous ne parliez pas du Professeur. » Il se leva et prit son sac. « Et à la réflexion, je veux bien une tasse de thé, et deux de ces biscuits. » Il se servit, ignorant les expressions indignées de ses amis. « Content d'avoir eu cette discussion. Bonne nuit. »

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry traverser la pièce et remonter l'escalier jusqu'au Dortoir des Garçons. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Hermione. « Mais je m'inquiète pour lui. »

* * *

 **Guest :**

 **Cocolita 1804 :** _Effectivement, vraiment bizarre, mais c'est le principe même de cette fic ! xD_


	11. Où Vassago se fait viré

_Hey ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais dit que je posterais le **jeudi**... et je poste tout les **mercredi**! Personne ne l'a remarqué ?! xD_

 _Eh bien, je suis habituée maintenant, alors je vais changé ma note de début et mettre mercredi au lieu de jeudi ^^'_

 **Bêta :** _Corrigé moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Où Vassago se fait viré

Harry passait un assez mauvais moment à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il y avait l'Armé de Dumbledore pour l'occuper, mais entre la domination grandissante d'Ombrage, son interdiction à vie de Quidditch, les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Snape et ses étranges visions de Voldemort, il se sentait comme un crapaud dans un mixeur.

Il avait eu un plutôt gros béguin pour la Serdaigle Cho Chang, mais comme l'avait souligné Vassago, elle avait trop de bagages pour une relation saine. Voir son petit ami mourir dans des circonstances horribles n'était pas bon pour le moral.

En parlant du diable, les séances de tutorat de Vassago avaient diminué, alors qu'Harry passait plus de temps à pratiquer la Magie Noir seul dans la Salle sur Demande. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il était content d'avoir le démon à Poudlard. Il se fichait que ses amis pensent qu'il avait perdu la tête. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient de Vassago. L''escroc'' avait fait plus pour l'aider que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette foutue école.

Bien sûr, ça ne pourrait pas durer. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas que cela arriverait si tôt.

Snape lui rendait la vie dure. « Concentrez-vous, Potter. Vos défenses sont faibles. Pas que je m'attendais à quelque chose de différent, bien sûr, mais ça fait des semaines que nous faisons ça et ce n'est plus très amusant pour moi. »

« Je suis désolé que vous passiez par une période si difficile. » Dit Harry, grimaçant alors que son esprit était sondé sans pitié par le Professeur de Potions. « Croyez-moi, ça me fait mal de vous voir si inconfortable. »

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre effronterie. » Répondit automatiquement Snape. Il brisa la Legilimens sur le garçon et se frotta la tête. « Je reviens dans un instant. J'ai besoin d'une aspirine de Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry était peut-être renversé par terre, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

Snape sortit de la pièce, ses robes flottant derrière lui.

« _Comment fait-il ça avec ses robes ?_ » Demanda une voix sortit de nulle part. Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Une seconde plus tard, Vassago apparut à côté de lui, tenant une cape brillante dans ses bras. « Il n'y a pas de vent ici, alors comment peuvent-elles se gonfler comme ça ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ma cape d'invisibilité ? » Demanda Harry, fixant le vêtement dans la main du démon.

« Non. »

« Mon nom est sur le col intérieur. Comment l'as-tu eu ? »

« Je l'ai volé dans ta chambre. » Répondit Vassago. Il leva une main pour arrêter les protestations d'Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vole tout le monde. »

XXX

A ce moment, dans une autre partie du château, Argus Rusard ouvrit son armoire à liqueur et jura. « Où est parti tout mon foutu brandy ? »

XXX

« Qu'est-ce que je fais mal ? » Demanda Harry en se frottant la tête avec précaution.

« Tout. » Dit Vassago en tirant une petite bouteille d'eau-de-vie de la poche de sa cape et en la débouchant. « Mais ne t'en fais pas. C'est l'enseignement de Snape qui est à blâmer. Il ne te donne absolument aucun conseil ni aucune direction. Si je ne savais pas mieux, je penserais qu'il a une vendetta personnelle contre toi. »

« Brillante perspicacité. » Grogna Harry. Il réalisa soudainement quelque chose. « Snape n'a pas semblé avoir découvert quoi que ce soit dans mon esprit au sujet de notre… relation. »

Le démon eut un petit rire. « C'est de mon fait. Je continue à l'oublietter après chaque leçon. Ce qui explique probablement pourquoi il est tout le temps si revêche. Cela explique également ses récentes défaillances de mémoire. »

XXX

Pendant ce temps, Snape se tenait devant les portes de l'infirmerie, tout à coup conscient qu'il avait oublié comment les poignées de porte fonctionnaient.

« Reprends-toi, Severus. » Murmura-t-il en examinant la poignée avec précaution.

XXX

Vassago tapota Harry sur l'épaule. « Ecoute, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu n'arrives pas à garder Snape hors de ton esprit. Nous savons tous les deux que ce sont des conneries. Si tu peux faire la moitié des choses que nous avons étudiées ensemble, tu peux facilement le faire. Tu as juste besoin de confiance. »

« Ça ressemble à un laïus d'encouragement d'un film de sport cliché. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais les clichés fonctionnent, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, pourquoi les verrions-nous histoire après histoire après histoire ? »

« Donc tu dis que le pouvoir de la croyance et de la positivité me guidera vers la victoire ? » Demanda Harry, pas convaincu.

« Je te dis d'arrêter d'agir comme une petite garce, de t'en faire pousser une paire et d'agir comme le putain de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour une fois. » Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. « Souviens-toi de ce je viens de te dire et rappelle à Snape que personne ne fait chier Harry Potter. » Avec cela, le démon enfila la cape d'invisibilité et disparut dans un épanouissement d'un charabia de fond vert technologique.

Quelques instants plus tard, Snape entra dans la salle de classe. « Ok, nous avons dix minutes avant que je prenne congé, alors on reprend du début. Essayez de ne pas échouer, je sais que c'est trop demander. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » Répondit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas très rassurant. » Marmonna Snape. « Très bien, _Legilimens._ »

« Est-ce que ça va, professeur ? »

Snape grogna du sol de la salle de potion, le sang coulant de son nez cassé. « Bordel. » Haleta-t-il. « Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai levé mes défenses, tout comme vous me l'avez enseigné. » Répondit Harry avec suffisance.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré un mur de briques. » Snape s'assit et chercha dans sa poche de robe un mouchoir pour étancher le sang.

« J'ai appris du meilleur. » Dit Harry, souriant légèrement.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'allonger. » Murmura Snape.

« Probablement une mauvaise idée si vous avez une commotion cérébrale. Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. »

Alors qu'Harry conduisait le professeur Snape dans les escaliers du donjon, le silence morne fut brisé par un hurlement sinistre. « C'était quoi ça ? » Dit Snape, ajoutant des dommages auditifs à sa liste de blessures.

« Ça ressemblait au professeur Trelawney. » Répondit Harry. Il commença à courir, traînant à moitié le Maitre des Potions protestant avec lui.

Ils trouvèrent la source de l'agitation dans le Grande Hall, criant du sommet d'une collection de bagages. Le Professeur Ombrage examinant la scène avec un regard comparable à celui d'un officier nazi à la Pâque Juive. « Comme je le disais avant le début de cette scène, vous êtes à présent relevé de votre poste de Professeur de Divination. »

« Seize ans ! » Pleura Trelawney misérablement. « Seize ans que j'enseigne dans cette école. Vous ne pouvez pas me jeter dehors. »

« Je pense que vous comprendrez que je peux. » Répondit Ombrage. « Ne pensez pas un instant que je prends du plaisir à vous virer. Je le fais, mais là n'est pas la question. M. Rusard sera bientôt là pour vous escorter hors des lieux, de préférence avec la force physique. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. » Vassago sortit de la foule et se dirigea vers Trelawney. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? S'en prendre aux faibles d'esprit, Dolores ? Choquant. Votre dépravation n'a-t-elle aucune limite ? »

« Faibles d'esprit ? » Dit Trelawney, déferlant avec une théâtralité assez longue pour avoir l'air offensé.

Ombrage sourit. Ce n'était pas une jolie vue. « Ah, Professeur Vassago. Vous arrivez juste à temps. »

« A temps pour quoi ? » Demanda Vassago, traversant le Hall en direction de la monstruosité rose. « Un concours de chandail laid ? Pour être honnête, je suis assez mal habillé pour l'occasion. »

« En fait, je voulais discuter des termes de votre licenciement. »

« Je pense que vous trouverez ça difficile. On ne me renvoie pas facilement. J'ai un problème avec l'autorité. »

« Pourriez-vous vous rapprocher ? » Demanda Ombrage. « Je suis plutôt dur d'oreille, je ne peux pas vous entendre. » Vassago fit quelques pas de plus. « Juste un peu plus. » Demanda ombrage. « Et un peu à gauche. »

Vassago s'y conforma. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il baissa les yeux un moment qu'il vit qu'il avait été trompé. « Oh, merde. »

Vassago avait pénétré dans un anneau de puissance blanc déversé sur le sol dans un parfait cercle concentrique.

« Je craignais que vous ne vous laissiez pas avoir. » Dit Ombrage, souriant pour elle-même. « Bien sûr, l'observation a prouvé que vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligent que vous semblez l'être. »

Elle se tourna vers le corps étudiant et gonfla la poitrine. « Jeunes hommes et jeunes filles, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir sur votre bien-aimé Professeur Vassago. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que 'bien-aimé' serait le terme que j'aurais utilisé. » Déclara Ron Weasley, un peu trop fort.

« Cet homme n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. » Ombrage se tourna vers Vassago. « Voudriez-vous vous confesser ? »

« Une fois, j'ai arraché l'étiquette d'un matelas. » Répondit Vassago d'un ton impassible, les yeux plissés vers la femme trapue.

« Il semble que M. Vassago soit un intrus, un imposteur. Pour être précis, c'est une créature surnaturelle, envoyée pour vous faire du mal, à vous, enfants. Est-ce exact, démon ? »

La foule haleta d'horreur. Une centaine d'yeux se tournèrent vers Vassago, qui paraissait imperturbable. « Je plaide le cinquième amendement. »

« Il a été envoyé ici pour vous corrompre, pour remplir vos esprits de pensées subversives. »

« Ouais, j'allais vous faire tenir debout à vos bureaux et vous faire réciter de la Poésie Transcendantaliste. (1)» Marmonna Vassago.

Vassago se retourna pour regarder les étudiants. Ses yeux se fixèrent à ceux d'Harry et il sourit faiblement. « Eh bien, c'est un flic passable. Je suis un démon, envoyé pour corrompre vos esprits. C'est dommage que j'ai été attrapé avant la leçon de demain soir : Nous serions partis défiler nus dans la Forêt Interdite, chantant en langues mortes pour élever les esprits des damnés. Ça aurait été très amusant, surtout l'orgie en plus qui aurait suivi. Hélas, j'ai été découvert. Bien sûr, je ne prévois pas de partir avec l'accord de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. »

Le démon se retourna vers Ombrage. « Bon le truc avec le cercle de sel. C'est dommage que ça ne marche pas. Un mythe. Je ne suis pas du tout pris au piège. Quant à ces hommes du Ku Klux Klan (2) que vous avez délégué. » Il agita la main, et les sorciers masqués tombèrent sur le sol, inconscients. « Ils auraient dû mieux savoir. Bien sûr, vous ne choisissez pas vos minions pour leurs esprits vous les choisissez pour leur volonté d'obéir aveuglément.

Alors, comme je le disais, vous ne pouvez pas me faire partir, mais je trouve très peu de raisons de rester ici. » Il se tourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Harry et sourit. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai toujours là à observer, à attendre.

Bien, ce cirque devient lassant. Je pars. »

Il y eut un éclair de lumière aveuglante, et quand la vision de tout le monde s'éclaircit, le cercle de sel était vide.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Le transcendantalisme est un mouvement littéraire, spirituel, culturel et philosophique. Une des croyances fondamentales des transcendantalistes était la bonté inhérente des humains et de la nature. Ils croyaient aussi que la société et ses institutions — particulièrement les institutions religieuses et les partis politiques — corrompaient la pureté de l'humain, et qu'une véritable communauté ne pouvait être formée qu'à partir d'individus autonomes et indépendants. Aka Wikipédia._

 _(2)_ _Le Ku Klux Klan – du grec Kuklos, cercle et du latin Lux, lumière – est une organisation raciste, suprématiste et criminelle fondée dans le Tennessee en 1865, quelques mois après l'abolition de l'esclavage aux États-Unis, par 6 officiers sudistes. Aka…euh je sais plus._

 **Guest :**

 **Cocolita 1804 :** _Moi j'adore cette influence ! Et le thé, ça se boit à n'importe quelle heure ! x)_

 _A dimanche !_


	12. La revanche de la mort

_Hey ! Ces derniers jours, je ne reçois plus certaines mises à jour d'histoires que j'ai en alerte (et certaines reviews aussi), c'est assez embêtant, ça vous fait ça aussi ?_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 **Rappel :** _Tout ce qui est écrit en **gras** (et des fois en majuscule) sont les commentaires de l'auteur._

 _Réponses aux Guests en fin de chapitre !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La revanche de la mort (1)

Le jour suivant, Harry était dans la Grand Salle, en pleine bouderie assez sévère, quand il fut rejoint par deux personnes avec qui il ne voulait pas forcément parler.

« Harry, tu as séché tous les cours aujourd'hui. » Dit Hermione d'un air endiablé en s'asseyant à côté du Garçon-Qui-Grimace.

« Tu as raté un super cours de potions. » Ajouta Ron. « Snape a passé les vingt premières minutes à essayer de se souvenir du fonctionnement des chaises. Dumbledore lui a recommandé de prendre un peu de repos. »

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Harry, pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ? Est-ce à cause de Vassago ? Tu ne peux pas nier la vérité. Il nous a trompés. »

« Je le savais, Hermione. » Dit soudainement.

« Quoi ? » Répondirent Ron et Hermione, leurs exclamations choquées formant presque une harmonie parfaite.

« Tu savais ce qu'il était et n'as même pas pensé à le dire à quelqu'un ? » Demanda Hermione. « Es-tu fou ? »

« Parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci beaucoup. » Répondit Harry. « Oui, je savais qu'il était un démon. Oui, je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron.

« Parce qu'il est la chose la plus proche d'un mentor et d'un ami que je n'ai jamais rencontré. » Dit calmement Harry. « Il a plus essayé de m'aider que Dumbledore ou n'importe qui dans cette foutue école ! »

Hermione attrapa Harry par la manche de sa chemise et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle et dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda Harry, toussotant.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. » Répondit Hermione. « Tu as manifestement été endoctriné ou soumis à un _Imperium_ par ce démon cinglé. »

« Quoi ! »

« Harry, il vaut probablement mieux que tu y ailles. » Dit Ron, ayant couru pour les rattraper.

Harry arracha son bras de la prise de la jeune fille et les regarda fixement tous les deux. « Vous allez tous les deux arrêter ! Je ne suis pas sous contrôle mental ou sévèrement perturbé. »

« Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'un démon de toutes les créatures voudrait t'aider ? C'est un démon aussi sombre que la Magie Noir peut l'être ! »

« Je lui ai demandé de l'aide ! » Cria Harry.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec horreur. « Oh, Harry… » Commença Hermione.

Harry agita une main avec dédain. « Non. Pas de ça. Tu te tais et t'écoutes. L'été dernier, j'ai combattu Voldemort dans ce cimetière, et j'ai presque perdu. Vassago m'a sauvé et il m'a promis de me donner l'aide et la puissance nécessaire pour tuer Voldemort. »

« Et tu l'as cru ? » Demanda Ron.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Harry, les yeux flamboyants. « Vassago m'a donné une putain de chance ! Qu'aurais-tu fait dans une telle situation ? »

« Je ne lui aurais pas vendu ma foutue âme ou quelque chose d'aussi pourri que ça ! » Cassa Ron. Il eut le souffle coupé quand Harry tressaillit légèrement. « Tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Harry soupira. « C'était la seule façon d'échapper à ce combat en vie. »

« Mais il prendra ton âme ! » Répondit Hermione, sa voix presque hystérique. « Tu vas mourir ! »

« J'ai failli mourir dans ce cimetière, Hermione. J'ai failli mourir en essayant d'empêcher Voldemort de voler la Pierre Philosophale, j'ai failli mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets. Chaque année, je me fais presque tuer, pour seulement survivre grâce à une foutue chance ou les conneries de 'Pouvoir de l'Amour' de Dumbledore. Combien de temps ça va durer ? Si je peux m'assurer de vaincre Voldemort, je le ferais, Hermione, même si je dois donner mon âme pour le faire. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu n'es pas un martyr, Harry. »

« J'en ai pourtant l'impression. » Répliqua Harry, avant de tourner les talons et de monter les escaliers, laissant ses amis dans son sillage.

 **PUTAIN DE MERDE Y A VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP D'ANGOISSE ICI ! OUI, C'EST UN 'EPISODE TRES SPECIAL'.**

Eh bien, après que les nouvelles du licenciement de Vassago aient atteint le Ministère de la Magie, les choses devinrent rapidement _vraaaaiment_ n'importe quoi.

« A la lumière de cette infiltration démoniaque sans précèdent à Poudlard. » Entonna la voix de Cornelius Fudge sur la radio de Dean Thomas, autour de laquelle les Gryffondors écoutaient avec horreur. « Le Conseil d'Administration a passé un vote de non-confiance à Dumbledore. En conséquence, à compter d'aujourd'hui, le Directeur Dumbledore sera démis de ses fonctions et remplacé par la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministère de la Magie et la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, Dolores Ombrage. Une équipe d'Aurors sera envoyé à l'école pour enquêter sur le personnel et le corps étudiant de toute autre interférence démoniaque. »

Harry prit la radio et, ignorant les cris de consternation de son collègue Gryffondor, la jeta par la fenêtre du dortoir.

« Oi ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! » Cria le Gryffondor avec colère.

« Je vais le faire ? » Répondit calmement Harry, s'asseyant sur son lit et ouvrant le vieux livre de Vassago.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la ferma après avoir vu le regard de Ron Weasley. La rumeur s'était rapidement répandu à travers l'école qu'Harry Potter était tombé dans les ténèbres, soi-disant à la suite de ses longues 'séances de tutorat' avec le Professeur Vassago. Du coup, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se trouvait être presque autant un paria social qu'il l'avait été l'année dernière, quand son nom avait été tiré de la Coup de Feu.

Pas qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre, vraiment. Hermione et Ron ne lui parlaient plus, mais il était heureux. Après leur dispute, les deux avaient essayé en vain de convaincre Harry d'aller consulter pour un exorcisme à St. Mangouste. Les choses s'étaient envenimées quand Harry s'était réveillé une nuit pour trouver les deux de chaque côté de son lit, se préparant à l'arroser d'eau bénite et de fumée de sauge. Après cela, il leur avait fait savoir qu'ils étaient loin d'être les bienvenus près de lui.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, Harry jeta le livre loin de lui. Cela ne marchait plus depuis le départ de Vassago : le texte lui était incompréhensible. Harry se leva et attrapa sa cape sous son oreiller. Peut-être irait-il s'entraîner à l'épée dans la Salle sur Demande. Glissant sous la cape alors qu'il descendait le Dortoir des Garçons, il passa entre les Gryffondors dans la Salle Commune et sortit par le portrait.

Une fois dehors, il enleva sa cape et consulta la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'y avait pas de préfets à cet étage pour le moment, et Rusard rôdait dans les cachots. Une seule autre personne était au même étage qu'Harry, et elle semblait se cacher juste au coin du couloir.

Harry sortit sa baguette. « Bien loin des cachots, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? » Appela-t-il, scrutant les ténèbres.

Draco sortit de l'ombre. Malgré sa nonchalance apparente, ses yeux surpris trahirent sa prudence. « Doucement, Potter. » Dit-il en tendant les mains. « Je suis là pour parler. »

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Si tu veux prendre rendez-vous, appelle ma secrétaire. »

Draco sourit. « Tu deviens meilleur dans tes répliques. Le Professeur Vassago t'a bien appris. »

« Je ne suis pas passé du Côté Obscur, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard entendu. « Sans aucun doute, Potter. »

« Pourquoi traînes-tu ici ? » Demanda Harry.

Malfoy fit un geste vers l'escalier. « Suis-moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

« Un nouveau balai ? S'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'es pas là pour te vanter. »

« Potter, c'est important, alors est-ce que tu peux arrêter tes conneries et me suivre. » Claqua Malfoy avec colère.

« Où allons-nous ? »

.

.

.

« La Salle sur Demande ? » Commença Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

« Tu pensais que tu étais si intelligent, à tenir tes réunions de l'AD ici. » Dit Draco, faisant trois allers-retours avec un sourire. « Comme si tu étais le seul à connaître les secrets du château. » La porte apparut et Malfoy saisit la poignit de fer et l'ouvrit. « Tu viens ? »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, qui était arrangée comme une sorte de bibliothèque. Les murs et les tapis étaient d'un riche vert Serpentard. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me montrer ? »

« C'est par ici. » Répondit Malfoy en se dirigeant vers le coin de la pièce. Un bol de pierre était posé sur un piédestal.

« Une pensine ? »

« Il y a un souvenir que j'aimerais te montrer. » Répondit Malfoy en invoquant un flacon de verre.

XXX

Malfoy montait les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Vassago. En s'approchant de la porte, il se faufila dans les ombres alors qu'elle s'ouvrait soudainement.

« Eh bien, ça a vidé les tuyaux. Même heure demain, Pomona ? »

« Honnêtement, Vassago, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je reviendrais ? » Répondit le professeur plus âgé, l'air décidément échevelé.

« Tu le fais toujours. » La porte commença à se refermer, mais elle resta ouverte. « Oh, pendant que tu y es, pourrais-tu dire à M. Malfoy que je suis prêt à le voir. Il se cache derrière cette armure là-bas. »

Malfoy jura avant de sortir de sa cachette. « Je suis là, Professeur. »

« Ah, bien. »

Malfoy entra dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM. Vassago s'assit derrière son bureau, versant du vin dans une coupe en forme de crâne. « Vous m'attendiez ? » Demanda Malfoy.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, Malfoy. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, un voyant ? »

« Non. Je suis juste en phase avec les intentions des gens. » Répondit Vassago, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise et sirotant sa coupe en forme de crâne. « Voudrais-tu du vin ? Je n'ai qu'un crâne, mais il y a des tasses de café qui traînent. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Draco.

« Je suis ton sympathique Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Répondit-il. Il sourit à l'expression impassible de Malfoy. « Je suis un ivrogne, un libertin, un fraudeur et un fou. Du moins, c'est ce que disent les membres du personnel et les étudiants. » Il fit une pause et évalua Malfoy. « Tu n'es pas satisfait. »

« Potter m'a attaqué avec des corbeaux hier. » Répondit Malfoy.

« Ah, oui, il m'en a parlé. » Dit Vassago, ouvrant un tiroir du bureau pour fumer une cigarette. « A mon avis, tu l'as cherché. »

« Seuls les sorciers noirs peuvent contrôler les corbeaux. » Répondit Malfoy. « Vous le pouvez évidemment, à la façon dont vous avez fait irruption à la Fête de Bienvenue. Il a beaucoup été dans votre bureau ces derniers temps. 'Tutorat Privé'. Au début, nous avons pensé que vous aviez une relation amoureuse. »

« Ce serait une grave violation de la conduite de l'école. » Répondit Vassago. « En plus, je ne pense pas qu'il ait ce penchant. Ce gars a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air dès que possible. As-tu vu comment il s'est pâmé pour cette Serdaigle, Chang, plus tôt cette année ? »

« Vous lui apprenez les Arts Noirs. » Dit Malfoy avec impatience.

« Quelle accusation scandaleuse. »

« Le niez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est exactement ce que je fais. »

« Pour qui travaillez-vous ? » Demanda Malfoy en se levant. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Vassago rit, crachant du vin sur la table. « Voldemort ? Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Alors qui ? » Demanda Malfoy, bronchant légèrement au nom du vilain. « Pas le Ministère, sinon vous aideriez Père et Ombrage. »

Vassago posa le crâne et regarda Malfoy. L'air se refroidit soudainement. Les bougies sur les murs vacillèrent et furent ensuite soufflées par un vent soudain. « Tu es intelligent, Malfoy. Mais tu ne sais rien. » Il se leva soudainement dans la petite salle. « Qu'espérais-tu accomplir en me confrontant ? Je pourrais te tuer d'un coup de baguette. Je pourrais faire pire encore. »

Malfoy fit un pas de sa chaise à quelques centimètres du professeur. « Je sais que vous avez plus de pouvoir que tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait imaginer. »

« N'essaie pas de me faire de la lèche maintenant. » Les yeux du professeur se mirent à briller, éclairant la pièce sombre comme les lentilles d'un phare.

Malfoy commença à trembler alors que la chose commençait à contourner le bureau vers le Serpentard. « Qu'êtes-vous ? » Bégaya-t-il.

« Vraiment ? La prochaine fois que tu viens, essaie d'abord de faire des recherches. Je suis surpris que personne n'ait encore deviné. » Le professeur rit, la fumée s'enroulant autour de lui. « J'ai fait mes propres recherches, Malfoy. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, juste à cause de ton odeur. » Vassago renifla l'air comme une bête. « Ton odeur, Malfoy, la culpabilité, le doute, la peur et juste un soupçon de… Chianti ? » Il s'arrêta et renifla de nouveau. « Oh, c'est juste le vin. »

« Vous êtes un monstre ! » Haleta Malfoy.

« Tu chauffes. » Dit le professeur avec raillerie. « Oui, je commence à comprendre. Draco Malfoy, se donnant des airs de mauvais garçon avec des démons intérieurs. Papa ne t'aimait pas, hein ? Je pensais que t'étais une tapette, pas assez fort pour affronter la 'bonne' lutte. Je t'ai emmené en une remise en situation, je parie. Qu'as-tu appris ce soir-là ? As-tu bien dormi après ? »

Malfoy bascula de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. « Ayez pitié ! » Cria-t-il.

Vassago s'arrêta, souriant comme un tigre. Les bougies se rallumèrent, baignant la pièce d'une lumière chaude. Vassago tendit la main. « J'aimerais te parler de l'état de ton âme. »

Malfoy claqua la main et bondit, ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe et disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Vassago jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et secoua tristement la tête. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

XXX

L'image tourbillonna pendant un moment alors que la scène se déplaçait. Malfoy attendait encore en silence devant le bureau du professeur de DCFM. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait frapper ou s'enfuir, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, Malfoy prit son courage à deux mains et s'y glissa.

Vassago était assis derrière son bureau, jouant avec ce qui ressemblait à une balance. Il leva les yeux et sourit quand le Serpentard s'assit. D'un geste de la main, la porte claqua et se referma. « As-tu fait des recherches cette fois, Malfoy ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Démon. »

« Bien joué, dix points pour Serpentard. Dix autres pour ne pas t'être pissé dessus lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je déteste vraiment quand les gens font ça. On ne peut jamais vraiment faire partir l'odeur du tapis. »

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda Malfoy, essayant de se calmer. « Pourquoi aidez-vous Potter ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ces questions. » Répondit Vassago. « Accord de confidentialité du client. »

« Donc Potter est un client. » Remarqua Malfoy, assemblant les pièces. « Alors il est venu à vous pour demander de l'aide, et vous lui en donnez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous offre ? »

« Le prix standard est une âme, de préférence humaine ou proche. »

« Mais pourquoi Potter ? » Cracha furieusement Malfoy. « C'est un foutu bon gars ! Se baladant comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin. »

« Qui préférerais-tu que j'aide ? » Demanda Vassago. « Voldemort ? »

« Sûrement, si le mal est dans vos branches, vous le soutiendriez ? »

Le sourire de Vassago s'élargit. « Pourquoi penses-tu que Voldemort est le mal ? » Malfoy blanchit. « Certes, toi, un potentiel Sang-pur Mangemort prometteur, ne trouverait aucune faute morale à sa… appelons ça, philosophie ? Bien sûr, tu dis qu'étant par nature classé comme du côté du mal, une 'Créature Sombre', je serais enclin à répandre les voies du mal. » Le démon agita un doigt. « Pas le cas. Que penses-tu que c'est ? » Il fit un geste vers la balance sur son bureau.

« C'est juste une balance. » Répondit Malfoy.

« C'est aussi un modèle représentatif du monde. Tu vois comment la balance est équilibrée ? » Demanda-t-il. Un plateau contenait plusieurs dizaines de billes blanches. L'autre plateau plusieurs dizaines de billes noires. « Le bien est d'un côté, le mal. » Il fit un geste vers les billes noires sur le plateau opposé. « Est de l'autre côté. Dans un monde idéal, le bien et le mal agissent comme un équilibre et un contrepoids. Pour chaque acte de mal, il y a un acte de bien. Pour chaque potentiel impie de mes tentations, un ange balaie et sauve un autre de l'erreur de leurs pêchers. Si l'un devait dominer l'autre, vous auriez le chaos, la destruction, l'effondrement. »

« Maintenant, vient Voldemort. » Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et le fouilla. Malfoy recula, se couvrant le nez, alors que le démon sortait une poignée de fumier frais. « Les choses ont été assez calmes pendant longtemps. Rien pour interrompre l'équilibre. Voldemort, cependant, est un électron libre, et une variable imprévue. » Vassago jeta la merde sur la balance. L'appareil bascula sur le bureau, éparpillant des billes sur le sol de la classe. Malfoy tressaillit dans ses robes d'école. Vassago agita une main, bannissant la balance brisée, les billes et le fumier. Il se pencha en avant, les doigts raides. « Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Mais d'autres ont fait de bien pires actes. » Répondit Malfoy, transpirant. « Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il une exception ? »

« Parce qu'il ne mourra pas ! » Dit Vassago en claquant la main sur le bureau. « Malgré vos actions sur Terre, dans la mort, vos actes sont jugés. Voldemort ne fera jamais face à un pouvoir supérieur, ne sera jamais puni pour ses crimes. Il a l'ultime échappatoire, et ça va à l'encontre de toutes les règles ! Chaque action a une conséquence, M. Malfoy. C'est une règle universelle. Si une exception est faite à la règle, l'univers s'effondrera. »

Malfoy resta silencieux, le poids des mots du démon s'installant dans son esprit. « Supposons que je vous crois. » Répondit-il. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Que tu aides à sauver l'univers, bien sûr. » Répondit Vassago avec un sourire.

« Que pourrais-je faire ? » Répliqua Malfoy, se levant. « Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Vous savez ce que je suis, un gamin se donnant des airs. »

« Si c'est le pouvoir que tu cherches. » Commença le démon, claquant des doigts. Un document juridique apparut dans sa main. « Je crois que je peux aider. »

* * *

 _(1)_ _C'est pas vraiment la revanche de la 'Mort' en elle-même hein, juste que je savais pas trop comment tourné la phrase avec 'revenge of the shit' alors j'ai fait une phrase bien immature du genre ''la revanche de la mort qui tue !'. Vous voyez le genre ? Ouais. C'est de cette façon qui faut prendre le titre. (Quoi que, si quelqu'un saurait mieux traduire le titre j'dis pas non…)_

 **Guest :**

 **Lils :** _J'espère que ce chapitre t'as également plu, à une prochaine ! ^^_

 **Cocolita 1804 :** _J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu x)_

 **Guest :** _De rien ! Mais cette histoire est une traduction, ce n'est pas moi qui l'écrit, et j'ai déjà fini de la traduire, donc c'est normal que ce soit rapide ! Quoi qu'il en soit, contente que ça t'aies plu et à une prochaine ! ^^_


	13. FANSERVICE FLAGRANT A VENIR !

_Salut ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté mercredi ni d'avoir répondu aux reviews, j'ai eu une semaine un peu lourde (trouvé un p'tit boulot et commencé les cours, oui, que maintenant) et j'ai com-plè-te-ment oublié. J'ai mal au dooos ~ Entrer dans la vie active après des mois à ne rien faire c'est pas facile, mes muscles ramollies protestent._

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 **Rappel :** _Tout ce qui est écrit en **gras** (et des fois en majuscule) sont les commentaires de l'auteur._

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaire et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : FANSERVICE FLAGRANT A VENIR !

Harry sortit de la pensine et se tourna vers Draco. « Tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Draco fit quelque chose entre un sourire et une grimace. « Je l'ai fait. »

« Tu es un putain d'idiot. »

« Oh, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, M. Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et -Perdu-Son-Âme. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de traits d'union. » Harry se frotta le visage avec ses mains. « Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour nous ? »

« Je crois que je dois t'aider dans ta quête. » Répondit Draco.

« Aucune chance. (1)» Potter se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Draco se posta à côté de lui. « Draco, retourne dans les cachots. Je ne ferais pas ça avec toi. »

« Allez, Potter, tu as vu la pensine. Le sinistre présage de mort de Vassago si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne cette bataille. »

« Qu'as-tu à perdre s'il gagne ? Ton précieux père a une position en or en tant que repose-pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu serais un grand méchant Mangemort, gouvernant l'Angleterre d'une poigne de fer. Tu aurais le respect et la foutue autorité dont tu as toujours rêvé. »

« Je ne veux pas voir tout flamber ! » Claqua Draco, marchant devant Harry. « J'ai des ambitions modestes : régner sur la Grande-Bretagne Magique, atteindre une richesse inimaginable, peut-être recevoir un ou deux roulages de pelle. Je ne pourrais pas bien le faire si l'univers s'effondre sur lui-même, comme ton démon favori l'a si astucieusement prédit. »

« Oh, bien. Tu ne veux pas détruire le monde. » Répondit Harry. « Tu veux seulement le diriger. Désolé si je n'arrive pas à ressentir de sympathie pour ton sort. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Draco posa sa main dessus, la forçant à se fermer. « Potter, ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Est-ce qu'on peut oublier le putain de concours de pisse que j'ai instigué en première année et parler franchement ? »

Harry soupira. « Tu n'aurais pas dû vendre ton âme, Draco. Ce n'est pas ton combat. »

« Dur. Ça l'est maintenant. » Rit Draco en s'appuyant contre la porte. « Alors, quel est ton plan ? »

« Plan ? »

« Pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai un plan ? »

« Merlin ! Tu es vraiment sans espoir ! » Draco leva les mains en l'air. « Un foutu Gryffondor typique, courant tête baissée. Tu as évidemment besoin d'une bonne dose de sensibilité et de stratégie Serpentarde si tu veux survivre à ce combat en vie. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette année, en plus de trainer avec l'Armée de Dumbledore et traquer Chang fille ? »

Harry soupira. « _Xiphos Afysikos_. » L'épée se matérialisa dans ses mains. Il la fit pivoter dans les airs, souriant au Serpentard. « Comme ça ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Une épée fantaisie ne tiendra pas longtemps contre un sorcier qui brandit une baguette. »

« Lance un sort sur moi. »

Malfoy roula des yeux avant de sortir sa baguette. « _Stupefix._ »

Le sort traversa la pièce en direction d'Harry. D'un mouvement de poignet, l'épée détourna le sortilège. Draco esquiva alors la boule de lumière déviée qui atteignit la porte au-dessus de sa tête, brisant le bois. Harry bannit l'épée et sourit, ce qui ne put qu'être décrit comme un sourire suffisant. « Pas trop mal. Il repousse tout sort plus faible qu'un Impardonnable. »

Draco se leva et s'épousseta. « On dirait que tu n'es pas complètement sans espoir. Mais à part ça et tes foutus pouvoirs de contrôle des oiseaux, qu'as-tu appris d'autres ? »

« Divers petits tours. » Harry se frotta la nuque. « Je n'ai pas pu apprendre beaucoup plus depuis que Vassago est parti. Sa magie semblait aider à décoder le guide qu'il m'a donné. »

« Montre-moi. » Dit Draco en tendant une main. A contrecœur, Harry tendit le vieux livre de cuir. Draco l'ouvrit et sourit en le lisant. « On dirait du Vieux Araméen. Un langage délicat, presque disparu. Je pense qu'il peut y avoir des livres dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque si tu veux traduire. »

« Comment sais-tu à quoi ressemble l'Araméen ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Je viens d'une famille plongeé dans la magie noire. Nous avons beaucoup de très vieux livres de sorts très illégaux qui traînent. Pendant les vacances d'été, rien à faire les jours de pluie, tu as besoin d'un peu de lecture. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et attrapa le livre. « Bien. Tu veux m'aider ? Fais-moi sortir ce livre de la Section Interdite, alors nous pourrons parler. Mais sache-le, Malfoy. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Cela ne changera jamais, même en te détournant brusquement des vilains. Rien sur la terre verte de Merlin à court de fanservice flagrant ne me fera t'aimer. Compris ? »

« C'est quoi le fanservice ? »

« _Compris ?_ » Répéta Harry, les dents serrées.

« Compris. »

« Bien. »

XXX

Puis tout ce que su Harry, c'est qu'il se réveilla dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Les yeux flamboyants, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Couette verte, rideaux de lit verts, blason vert sur la porte avec un serpent argent enroulé dans le centre de celui-ci.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements.

 _Oh, putain._

Il regarda par-dessus et se raidit ( **Tu sais ce que je veux dire sors-toi ces cochonneries de la tête**.) à la vue de Draco Malfoy, qui se blottit paisiblement à côté de lui.

Hésitant, il souleva les couvertures, confirmant sa plus grande peur.

« Euh, Draco ? »

Draco renifla et ouvrit un œil. Il semblait confus. « Potter ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se redressa droit comme un i. « Que fais-tu dans mon dortoir ? »

Harry grimaça. « Fanservice flagrant. »

« Quoi ? » Draco s'arrêta et baissa les yeux. Puis il regarda Harry. Puis il souleva les draps. Puis il devint pâle comme un fantôme. « Non. »

« Je pense que je devrais y aller. » Dit Harry en sautant sur ses pieds et en attrapant son boxer qui pendait au lit. « Je pense que je suis en retard pour Sortilège. »

« _Non_ … » Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, mettant son visage dans ses mains.

« Je trouverais mon chemin. »

« Noooooon. »

« Où est cette foutue cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. »

« La voilà, pendu au lustre. Maintenant, où est mon pantalon ? »

« NON ! » Commença à crier Draco. « NON ! NON ! NON ! »

Harry termina finalement de s'habiller et courut vers la porte, jetant la cape sur lui. « Rappelle-toi de me procurer ce livre à la bibliothèque. On se voit en Potions. »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

* * *

 _(1) 'Snowball's chance in hell', littéralement, 'la chance d'un bonhomme de neige en enfer'… Ça m'a tellement tué que c'était obligé que je vous le partage._

 ** _/!\ /!\ /!\_** ** _/!\ /!\ /!\_**

 _Cela a-t-il attiré votre attention ? Bien._

 _Cette note est en fait juste pour vous demander quelque chose. Je cherche depuis quelques jours une fic que j'ai lu il y a un bon moment et qui me titille l'esprit de façon agaçante (je veux la relire !) et peut-être que quelqu'un par ici saura la reconnaître !_

 _Alors pour commencer c'est un HP / LV, c'est UA (Univers Alternatif), où il est bien question du Monde des Sorciers et tout et tout, mais Harry n'est pas le Survivant, il n'y en a pas en fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ait de ses parents mais je crois qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, Voldemort est en train de prendre le pouvoir au moment de l'histoire et Harry est un de ses nouveaux petits soldats ! Harry va tomber amoureux de Voldemort (à moins qu'il le soit dès le début ? Je ne sais plus) et il va surprendre Voldemort en train de jouer du piano, en étant caché derrière...un mur ? de la pièce où est Voldie. Un jour Harry va sauver la vie de Voldie en plein champ de bataille (je crois), Voldie va lui accorder un de ses souhaits, et Harry va demander à ce qu'il lui apprenne à jouer du piano. Et les sentiments commencent et blah blah blah ~_

 _C'est à peu près tout ce dont je me rappelle, si quelqu'un a le nom de cette fic je lui en serait très reconnaissante ! ^^_

 ** _/!\ /!\ /!\_** ** _/!\ /!\ /!\_**


	14. Ooh, les Connotations !

_Hey ! Voici le chapitre 13 !_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Ooh, les Connotations !

Partie 1 : Ça va mieux

Une nuit plus tard, Harry était installé dans un coin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, avalant une bouteille de whisky pur feu et essayant d'oublier.

« Harry, nous devons parler. »

« Quoi qu'on ait dit, c'est un mensonge. » Répondit automatiquement Harry, avant de s'arrêter. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et Ron, qui se tenaient devant lui, le regardant avec confusion. Neville et Luna Lovegood (qui l'a laissé entrer dans la salle commune ?) se tenaient derrière eux, Neville tremblant légèrement, Luna dans les étoiles et tripotant distraitement ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

« Qu'est-ce qui est un mensonge ? »

« Rien. Faites pas attention. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ron traîna des pieds. « Eh bien, nous avons réfléchi, Hermione et moi, et nous avons peut-être été un peu durs avec toi. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ? La partie où vous m'avez trempé dans l'eau bénite ou celle où vous avez cousu de l'argent à l'intérieur de ma robe d'école ? »

« Les deux, pour être honnête. » Répondit Hermione. « Le but de ceci est, Harry, que nous sommes désolés pour la façon dont nous avons réagi. A ce moment, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être écarté, surtout par tes amis. J'admets que je ne suis pas entièrement à l'aise avec ton accord avec le Professeur Vassago, mais je peux comprendre tes raisons de le faire. »

« Ouais, Dumbles n'a pas été aussi utile qu'il aurait pu l'être. » Ajouta pensivement Ron.

« Ouais, on penserait presque qu'il a une étrange intention cachée. » Remarqua Harry avec un sourire, posant la bouteille de Whisky et se levant. « Merci, les gars, ça a dû prendre beaucoup de courage, d'admettre que vous aviez tort. »

« Ça veut dire que tout va bien ? » Demanda Ron avec un sourire.

« Putain non ! » Répondit brusquement Harry, amenant ses amis à reculer légèrement. « C'est pas une stupide œuvre de fiction où je vous pardonnerai d'être des connards juste à cause du pouvoir de l'amitié et de la compréhension et de toutes ces conneries. Je vous pardonne, mais nous ne sommes pas quittes. Pas encore. Vous voulez m'aider à combattre Voldemort, je ne vais pas vous arrêter, mais cela nécessite une volonté d'ignorer votre sens moral à certains moments. Compris ? »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec incertitude avant de se retourner vers Harry et de hocher la tête. « Deal. »

« Bien, parce que ça risque d'être gênant. La ligne est franchie maintenant. Je devrais vous prévenir que Draco Malfoy collabore avec moi maintenant. Je mets mon aversion pour lui de côté pour le moment, et je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez de même. »

« Aussi longtemps que tu ne baises pas avec lui ou quoi que ce soit. » Dit Ron en riant.

« OH ALLEZ ! C'EST SEULEMENT ARRIVE UNE FOIS ! »

Hermione et Ron devinrent blancs. Le reste de la pièce bondée se retourna et fixa Harry dans un mélange de confusion et de choc. « Harry. » Glapit Hermione. « Tu… »

« C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère, surtout. » Dit Luna en souriant stupidement. « Les derniers chapitres étaient beaucoup trop sérieux pour le goût de l'auteur. »

« Draco et toi… » Dit Ron, avant de tomber, évanouie.

Harry roula des yeux. « J'aurais dû garder ma foutue bouche fermée. »

Hermione résista à l'envie de vomir (elle s'en sortit mieux que Neville, qui plongea vers la poubelle la plus proche) et sourit faiblement. « Eh bien, j'espère que les chose ne pourront pas empirer. »

Partie 2 : Ça empire

« Décret Educatif Numéro Soixante-Neuf : _A la lumière des craintes du Ministère sur l'influence du démon Vassago sur l'école, tous les étudiants et professeurs seront soumis à des examens mentaux pour interférence démoniaque. Ces examens sont obligatoires._ » Dit Hermione en lisant à voix haute la dernière des affiches d'Ombrage.

« Eh bien, putain. » Marmonna Harry.

« C'est un scandale ! » Les têtes se tournèrent lorsque McGonagall descendit le grand escalier, traînant une valise derrière elle. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était un démon ! »

« Hem hem. » Apparut Ombrage, souriant malicieusement. Plusieurs Aurors la suivaient, baguettes sorties prêtes au conflit. « Peut-être que ce sera une leçon sur les dangers des relations entre professeurs. » Elle se tourna et leva les yeux vers les escaliers, vers les autres professeurs qui regardaient le renvoi de la Sous-Directrice. « Quelqu'un voudrait-il se confesser au sujet… d'une liaison avec l'ancien Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

Après un moment de pause, plusieurs professeurs levèrent docilement leurs mains. Snape, le seul n'ayant pas été pris par Vassago, regarda autour de lui, choqué. « Binns ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

Le fantôme haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Il me faisait me sentir à nouveau corporel. »

« C'est une image à laquelle je n'avais pas besoin de penser. » Dit Snape, ravalant de la bile.

« Eh bien joyeux anniversaire à moi. » Ronronna Ombrage. Plusieurs premières années devinrent verts au son.

« C'est un scandale ! » Malfoy fit également son entrée, tenant une note dans sa main frémissante. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'expulser ! Votre cul appartient pratiquement à mon père ! »

« Les alliances politiques doivent parfois être ignorées pour le bien public. » Répondit Ombrage avec raideur. « Croyez-moi que cela me fait très mal, M. Malfoy. » Le sourire sur son visage, cependant, ne fit que s'élargir. « Vous auriez dû la garder dans votre pantalon. »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec le professeur ! » Répliqua Malfoy. « De telles accusations sont diffamatoires, et je vous amènerai devant les tribunaux. »

« J'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas capable de faire ça. » Répondit Ombrage. « La loi du Ministère stipule que tous les sorciers ou sorcières ayant socialisé avec des entités démoniaques connues devront être placés en incarcération forcée dans la salle de détention de St. Mangouste. »

« Depuis quand ? » Cassa furieusement McGonagall.

« Depuis hier, Minerva. » Dit doucement Ombrage.

A ce moment, Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. Il frappa violemment le sol, convulsant alors que sa cicatrice commençait à battre et à piquer.

 _Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit : Voldemort, Sirius Black, un long couloir, blah blah, vous voyez l'image._

Quand il revint à lui, couvert de sueur froide, Hermione et Ron l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Voldemort ? » Murmura Hermione.

« Ouais. » Harry pouvait goûter du sang. « Il a Patmol. »

Ombrage, qui n'avait pas remarqué le Trio d'Or auparavant, leur souriait maintenant méchamment. « Mon dieu, mon dieu. Est-ce que notre célébrité nationale a eu une attaque ? »

« Je m'en occupe. » Grommela Snape. Sprout piétina son pied et le fusilla du regard.

« Juste une crise, Directrice. » Répondit faiblement Hermione. « Il en a parfois. De l'épilepsie. »

« Très improbable, Miss Granger. » Répondit Ombrage, s'avançant doucement. « Nous savons que M. Potter a passé beaucoup de temps avec le Professeur Vassago et qu'il a peut-être acquis de méchantes choses de lui. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette, la dirigeant vers la monstruosité rose. « Reculez, crapaud. Il va bien. »

« _Petrificus Totalus._ » Hermione se raidit quand l'un des Aurors lui jeta calmement le sortilège.

Ombrage s'approcha d'elle et la repoussa avec désinvolture de son doigt. « Je voudrais inspecter M. Potter moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation, Mol- »

« _Assez !_ » La baguette d'Harry sortit et s'enfonça dans le cou de la femme en un éclair. Les étudiants rassemblés haletèrent et reculèrent. Ron avait l'air stupéfait. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient de jaune. « _C'est aller trop loin._ » Dit Harry, sa voix faisant écho dans le couloir.

« Potter, laissez tomber votre baguette maintenant ! » Les Aurors prirent des positions défensives. Plusieurs étudiants, pris entre deux feux, se mirent à terre.

Harry sourit. « _Potter n'est pas là, Mme Torrance._ (1) »

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit brusquement, se décrochant, tandis qu'une main émergeait de sa gorge. Alors que la foule regardait dans un silence stupéfait, la main fut suivie par une autre, puis par les bras et les coudes, une tête, un torse et deux pieds. La bouche se ferma sèchement, et Harry hésita une seconde, alors que Vassago se tenait devant lui, souriant comme un fanatique de NASCAR (2) après un accident spectaculaire.

« Ça. » Commença le démon, s'arrêtant pour étirer son dos langoureusement. « C'était extrêmement inconfortable. Honnêtement, Harry, tu devrais plus soulager tes angoisses. Tous ces nœuds dans ton estomac rendent l'endroit étroit. »

Il détourna son attention d'Harry pour se tourner vers Ombrage, qui s'était libéré de l'emprise étourdie du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et qui était maintenant en train de reculer. « Salut, Dolores. Nous devons parler. »

* * *

 _(1) Pourquoi Mme Torrance ?_

 _(2) Le NASCAR est le sport mécanique le plus populaire aux Etats-Unis. C'est des courses de voitures, en gros._

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **Zooo :** _Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Oui, c'est bien cette histoire xD Elle n'a pas été effacé, on m'a dit quel est le titre et je l'ai mis en bas de la page ! ^^_

 **Lils :** _Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé ^^ Je mets le titre juste en bas si ça t'intéresse :) J'espère que le retour du Professeur Vassago ne t'a pas déçu xD_

 **Fin Réponses aux Guest.**

 _Je remercie Angelyoru et Melodie Zik Spirit qui ont pris la peine de chercher le nom de la fic que j'ai demandé !_

 _Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas et que ça intéresserait de la lire, voici le titre : **Serviteur** , de **SamaraXX**_


	15. Ici Vient l'Enfer

_Rien à dire de particulier à part merci ! Pour toutes vos adorables reviews :3_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Ici Vient l'Enfer

Dire que la réapparition soudaine de Vassago mis au dépourvu Dolores Ombrage aurait été un parfait euphémisme.

« Aurors ! Maitrisez le démon ! »

Vassago fit un geste brusque de la main. Une force invisible saisit les Aurors et les repoussa dans le mur. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inconscient ; Harry était reconnaissant que Tonks et Kingsley n'aient pas été parmi eux.

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'accueil que j'avais en tête. » Dit Vassago en souriant. « N'allez-vous pas me demander comment se sont passées mes vacances ? C'était génial, merci de demander. Je suis allé en Syrie, vraiment génial. Il est bon de savoir que dans un temps incertain comme les années 1995, la Syrie est un paradis paisible avec une vie nocturne à tomber par terre et une foule de monuments religieux et culturels originaux. Je le recommande fortement. »

Il se retourna et sourit à Harry. « Comment ça va, mon pote ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. » Répondit Harry avec raideur. « Tu me possédais ? »

« Un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart du temps j'utilisais ta cage thoracique comme endroit où crécher. Au fait, félicitation pour l'encaissement de ta V-Card. (1)»

« Ferme-là. »

« Susceptible. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Malfoy ! Content de te voir. Comment va ton dos ? »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« _Hem hem._ » Ombrage, ayant retrouvé son sang-froid, avait sorti sa baguette. « Désolé d'interrompre les retrouvailles, mais je crois que nous avons des affaires inachevées, professeur. »

« Oh, Ombrage. Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié que vous étiez là. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien débrouillé depuis que je suis parti. Vraiment bouleverser les choses. Alors dites-moi. » Vassago s'arrêta pour allumer une cigarette. « Que devrais-je faire pour vous arrêter, à moins de vous faire vraiment du mal ? »

« Je pense que vous comprendrez que le Ministère est incorruptible, démon. »

« (Pull your tongue out of my ass), Dolores. Je sais qui tire les ficelles, et ce n'est pas vraiment vous ou 'Le Plus Grand Bien'. Le fait est que votre Ministère s'est assez bien corrompu sans mon intervention. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas pensé à me consulter, vous auriez pu vous en sortir. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas vous laisser partit avec ça. »

« Et ?» Commença Ombrage, souriant gentiment. « Qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet ? »

« Je vais vous détruire, bien sûr. »

« Vous allez me tuer ? Une fonctionnaire du Ministère, devant tous ces mineurs ? »

Vassago rit. « Il y a plein de façons de vous détruire sans vous tuer, vous et ce cher Cornelius. »

« Comment proposez-vous de faire cela ? » Demanda la Sous-Secrétaire.

« Vous lirez tout à ce sujet dans l'édition de demain dans la _Gazette_. La première d'une série d'articles sur l'inconduite de Ministère. »

« La _Gazette_ ne calomnierait pas le Ministère d'une telle manière. » Déclara pompeusement Ombrage. « J'aimerais vous voir essayer de publier vos accusations. »

« Oh, elles vont être publiées. J'ai eu besoin d'aide, bien sûr. » Vassago se tourna vers Malfoy. « Dis-lui, Draco. »

« La famille Malfoy est depuis longtemps actionnaire majoritaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , comme vous le savez sans doute. L'année dernière, mon père m'a offert la moitié de ses actions. »

« Le jeune Draco a été assez généreux pour transférer ses actions dans une société d'investissement Moldue du nom de Diablo Securities. » Poursuivit Vassago. « Je suis maintenant le principal actionnaire du porte-parole du Ministère. Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer la nouvelle direction vers laquelle tend le journal. Devinez qui écrit les articles ? Rita Skeeter. C'est drôle comme des moments étranges font d'étranges compagnons de lit. Draco sait ce que je veux dire. »

« Je te déteste. » Gronda Draco.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Ombrage, qui avait été silencieuse et raide pendant que Vassago parlait, sourit à nouveau. « Peu importe votre place dans les médias, Professeur, je contrôle toujours cette école. A moins que vous ne puissiez l'obtenir du Conseil d'Administration, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez changer cela. »

« Eh bien zut, Directrice, vous avez raison. » Concéda Vassago d'un ton moqueur. « Cependant, si vous deviez quitter votre poste d'une manière malheureuse, cela annulerait ce dilemme particulier. »

« Me menacez-vous ? » Demanda Ombrage à travers ses dents serrées. Harry jura avoir entendu plusieurs molaires craquer sous la pression.

« Bien sûr, qu'aurais-je voulu dire d'autres ? » Demanda Vassago, s'avançant et craquant ses phalanges.

Ombrage recula et sortit sa baguette. « Reculez ! C'est un ordre ! »

Vassago s'arrêta et leva les mains. « Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, Dolores. J'ai des amis dans les bas-fonds pouvant le faire pour moi. »

Le démon mit ses doigts à sa bouche et produit un sifflement aigu. Une seconde plus tard, les fenêtres du hall explosèrent de l'extérieur. La pièce se remplit de croassements rauques tandis que des centaines de corbeaux grouillaient, descendant en masse sur la Directrice. En quelques instants, la silhouette agitée et hurlante d'Ombrage disparut sous la masse noire. Quand les corbeaux s'enlevèrent finalement, il ne resta plus qu'une baguette cassée et une chaussure à talon rose.

Vassago se retourna, fixant froidement les étudiants et le personnel rassemblés, tous stupéfaits devant la scène. « Ça alors, il semble que la Directrice ait disparu de façon inattendue. Que devrions-nous faire ? Que suggérez-vous, Sous-Directeur Snape ? »

Le Professeur Snape toussa, brisant le silence stupéfait. « Je suppose que je devrai la remplacer jusqu'à son retour. »

Vassago sourit à la silhouette blafarde. « Oui, ce serait pour le mieux. »

Snape acquiesça calmement. « Préfets, escortez tous les étudiants dans vos Salles Communes. »

Avec un soulagement évident, les étudiants rassemblés commencèrent à se disperser. Alors que Vassago se retournait pour partir, Harry fit un pas sur son chemin, flanqué de Ron et Hermione. « Professeur, nous avons une faveur à vous demander… »

XXX

« Alors expliquez-moi à nouveau pourquoi je conduis une bande d'adolescents hormonaux à Londres au milieu de la nuit ? » Demanda Vassago en rétrogradant et en doublant une camionnette lourde.

« Sirius Black a été capturé par Voldemort. » Répéta Harry, tressaillant alors que Vassago changeait de voie, ratant de justesse un camion venant en sens inverse. Il était assis sur le siège passager, souhaitant que la voiture de Vassago ait des ceintures de sécurité. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna étaient entassés sur la banquette arrière. Neville Londubat et Draco Malfoy avaient été poussés dans le coffre, avec de grandes protestations de mécontentement. « Il cherche quelque chose au Ministère de la Magie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. » Dit Hermione.

« D'où vient cette information ? »

« Harry a eu une autre vision. »

« Très bien, alors nous faisons tout cela en nous basant sur l'un des rêves fiévreux schizophrénique d'Harry. Super. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. » Vassago appuya sur le klaxon avec colère. « Putain de merde ! Cette voiture en face de nous va se bouger oui. » Il klaxonna à nouveau, baissant sa fenêtre et faisant des gestes grossiers. « Qui est ce crétin ? »

XXX

« C'était un très bon dîner. » Fit remarquer Pétunia en tripotant la radio de la voiture. Vernon avait acheté la Saab après que la vieille Rover ait été percuté l'automne dernier dans l'Incident-Qui-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Mentionner. Pétunia avait exigé la voiture la plus sûre sur le marché, et Vernon s'y était plié, au grand dam de sa cote de crédit.

« Oui, beaucoup de bonne nourriture. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu rester pour le dessert. » Répondit Vernon.

Une ribambelle de coups de klaxon le sortit de sa rêverie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Cet homme dans la voiture derrière, nous fait un doigt d'honneur, Vernon ! » Dit Pétunia en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Dudley se réveilla brusquement sur la banquette arrière, la bave au coin de la bouche.

« Connard ! » Siffla Vernon. « Eh bien, s'il veut passer, il devra me passer dessus. »

XXX

Vassago jura et frappa le tableau de bord. « Pas croyable ! Ce gros lard ralentit. Il veut jouer à ce petit jeu, très bien. J'espère qu'il aime quand ça secoue. »

XXX

« Il comble l'écart, Vernon. Je pense qu'il va nous heurter. »

« Il n'oserait pas. »

Une seconde **plus** tard, la voiture se secoua tandis que la voiture qui les poursuivait claquait contre l'arrière de la Saab avec un craquement. Vernon cria et appuya sur les freins alors que la voiture faisait un brusque écart et dérapait hors de la route. Pétunia hurla d'horreur alors que la voiture se retournait, glissant à l'envers dans un fourré de buissons avant de heurter un arbre.

Les jurons de Vernon furent coupés par le déploiement de l'airbag. « Pu- »

XXX

« -tain ce que vous venez de faire ! » Cria Hermione en regardant par la vitre arrière avec horreur.

« Je n'avais jamais vu une voiture tourner comme ça. » Songea calmement Vassago. « Je suppose que les Saab ne sont pas aussi sûrs qu'elles le devraient. Oh, regardez ! » Il pointa un panneau de signalisation routière. « Centre-ville, vingt miles. Nous y sommes presque. »

* * *

 _(1) Mmmmh… La V-Card est quelque chose servant à échanger des données personnelles, je crois qu'il fait référence à la nuit qu'il a passé avec Draco…du fait qu'il est plus puceau en gros. Je vous donne la phrase si quelqu'un comprend mieux : 'Congrats on cashing your V-card.'_

 ** _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_**

 _J'aimerai vous poser une question, chers lecteurs/trices : pensez-vous que je devrais mettre les titres de mes traductions en français ? Dans un sens je serais tenté, c'est la traduction quoi... et ça éviterai que deux fics (même si c'est les mêmes) aient le même titre, mais à côté, il y a certains titres qui ne sont pas évident à traduire en français... comme 'Slipped'. Mais c'est faisable, bien que ce titre ne tiendrait pas en un seul mot._

 _Alors, quel est votre avis là-dessus ? :3_

 ** _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_ _/!\_**


	16. La Bande Prend d'Assaut le Ministère

_Hey ! Voici le chapitre 15 !_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même et recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 **Rappel :** _Tout ce qui est écrit en **gras** (et des fois en majuscule) sont les commentaires de l'auteur._

 _Merci pour votre avis à tous concernant les titres de mes traductions ! Et pour tous vos commentaires adorables :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La Bande Prend d'Assaut le Ministère

Minuit : la rue était vide, à l'exception d'une Mustang noire au coin de la rue. Cinq paires d'yeux fixaient une cabine téléphonique rouge avec différents degrés d'appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez les gars ? » Finit par craquer Vassago, brisant le silence dans la voiture. « Vous allez juste attendre ici que les sbires de Voldemort finissent de voler le McGuffin magique ? (1) »

« Nous avons besoin d'un plan. » Dit Hermione, fixant le démon avec colère. « Nous ne pouvons pas juste aller là-bas, les baguettes flamboyantes. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est la meilleure façon d'y aller ! Qui a besoin d'un plan ou d'une stratégie ? Je suis à peu près sûr que l'auteur n'a aucune idée de la fin de cette putain d'histoire, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu ? »

« Ignorez le ridicule de sa déclaration. » Dit Harry en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. « Vassago a raison ; nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, à quel point cela pourrait-il être difficile ? Nous avons un démon de notre côté. »

Vassago toussa. « En fait, Harry, je ne peux pas y aller avec toi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas interférer avec les événements. Politique Démoniaque. »

« C'est des conneries. » Répondit Harry. « Tu as déjà beaucoup interféré jusqu'à présent. »

« Toucher. » Déclara Vassago. « Mais tout de même, je ne viendrais pas. Du moins, pas avant que toi et tes amis ne fassiez des bêtises et que je sorte de mon refuge et sauve la journée. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron. « Pourquoi feriez-vous quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Pour augmenter ma mystique badassitude. » Répondit énigmatiquement le démon. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une foi complète au fait que la plupart d'entre vous s'en sortiront indemne. »

« La plupart d'entre nous ? » Répéta Hermione.

« Je diversifie les risques. » Vassago se pencha et ouvrit la boîte à gants. « Avant que vous ne partiez, je veux vous donner quelques objets pour vous aider dans votre quête. (2) »

« Des objets ? » Demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil. « Ces objets sont-ils du même genre que tes 'cadeaux d'anniversaire' ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas complètement irresponsable. » Répondit Vassago. « Maintenant, qui veut avoir le flingue ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'un groupe d'adolescents porte des armes à feu Moldues. » Demanda Hermione.

« Preum's ! »

Vassago sourit à Hermione en lançant l'arme de poing au roux souriant. « Les garçons et leurs sexes de substitution, j'ai raison ? »

Hermione attrapa les grenades et les suspendit par-dessus son épaule. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que vous dites n'a aucune sens ? »

« Cela a du sens pour les lecteurs. » Déclara Luna. « **Au fait, comment appréciez-vous cette fic jusqu'ici ? S'il vous plaît laissez un commentaire ci-dessous.** »

« A qui parles-tu, et pourquoi est-ce en caractères gras ? »

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. « Hermione, je laisserais tomber si j'étais toi. »

« **Si vous aimez cette histoire, pourquoi ne pas essayer 'Harry Sanchez et le Magique McGuffin' ?** (3) **Mise à jour tous les mois ou chaque fois que l'auteur n'a rien à foutre.** »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, essayant de combattre une migraine imminente. « Bien, des conseils, Vassago ? »

« Ne vous faite pas tuer. »

« Quelque chose de plus utile que ça ? »

Le démon s'arrêta, frottant pensivement son menton. « Amusez-vous ? »

« Oublie. » Dit Harry en sautant hors de la voiture.

La bande était à mi-chemin de la cabine téléphonique quand Vassago baissa la fenêtre. « En fin de compte, un conseil ! Laissez M. Malfoy et Londubat sortir du coffre. »

« **S'il vous plaît aimez et abonnez-vous.** »

« Luna, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Hermione secoua la tête. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. »

XXX

« Oh, regardez, des cerveaux dans des bocaux. » Dit platement Hermione tandis que la bande trébuchait dans une autre pièce étrange au plus profond du Département des Mystères.

« Chic. » Dit Luna, prenant une photo avec un appareil photo jetable. « Ce sera une excellente photo pour le Chicaneur, après le portail de pierre étrange que nous venons de voir qui n'est en aucun cas une préfiguration d'événements bouleversants à venir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une préfiguration ? » Demanda Neville.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Neville. A moins que tu n'aies un parent bien-aimé dont tu te soucies beaucoup. »

« Concentration, les gars. » Dit Harry alors qu'il traversait la pièce en direction d'une autre porte. « Nous devons trouver la porte de mes visions. »

La bande franchit la porte et s'engagea dans un long couloir de portes sans indications. Au bout du couloir, se trouvait la porte qu'Harry cherchait. « Wow, c'était plus facile que je ne le pensais. »

« Harry, la porte est entrouverte. » Murmura Hermione en la pointant du doigt.

« Merde, ok, tout le monde reste tranquille et reste derrière moi. Ron, prépare le flingue. »

« Comment je fais ça ? »

« Retire la sécurité. »

« Comme ça ? »

BANG

« Putain de bordel de merde, Ron. »

La discrétion jetée par la fenêtre, les enfants chargèrent à travers la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce caverneuse d'étagères affaissées sous le poids d'innombrables boules de verre lumineuses. « La Salle des Prophéties. » Murmura Luna rêveusement.

« Comment sais-tu comment s'appelle cette pièce ? » Demanda Harry.

« Mon père a interrogé l'un des Langue de Plomb à ce sujet pour un article qu'il était en train d'écrire. »

« Qu'est-ce que le Langue de Plomb a dit ? »

« Il a dit, ' _Il n'y a pas de Salle des Prophéties'_ » Dit Luna, liquidant rapidement l'appareil photo avec un autre flash. « Mais pas avant de crier, ' _Qui vous a parlé de la Salle des Prophéties ?_ '. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. » Résonna une voix dans la pièce alors qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes avec des masques de crânes émergeaient de derrière les étagères, baguettes dressées vers les enfants. Le Mangemort en tête enleva son masque pour révéler le visage de Lucius Malfoy. « Harry Potter, quelle surprise inattendue. Lâchez vos baguettes et, quelle que soit cette chose. » Il fit un geste vers le flingue de Ron. « Vous êtes complètement encerclé. »

Les enfants s'y plièrent à contrecœur. Lucius ricana et s'approcha d'eux, faisant virevolter sa baguette avec désinvolture. « Est-ce l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Je ne peux pas dire que je suis impressionné. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un roux et une Sang-de-Bourbe, ainsi que Loufoca Lovegood, Londubat et- _Draco_ _?_ »

Draco, qui jusque-là était resté cacher derrière Neville, se redressa et fit un signe nerveux. « Salut, père. »

« Que diable fais-tu ici ? » Le Mangemort semblait extrêmement contrarié par la présence inattendue de son fils.

« Bonne question, que _fais-je_ ici ? » Répéta Draco en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours avec une fausse confusion. « Je pense que je suis sous Imperium. »

« C'est mon truc. » Murmura Lucius.

« Draco, sois un homme. » Claqua Harry, avant de se retourner vers Malfoy Senior. « Où est mon parrain ? »

« Pas ici, j'en ai peur. » Répondit Lucius, son sourire s'élargissant. « Vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'il le soit ? »

Harry hésita. « Eh bien, pour être honnête, un peu. »

« Je crains que vous ne soyez tombé dans un plan extrêmement alambiqué pour vous attirer. Tout le crédit revient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est très intelligent, ne le savez-vous pas ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute les voix dans ma tête. »

« En effet. Désolé de gâcher votre plaisir, M. Potter, mais je crains que vous ne nous serviez à rien pour le moment. » Un des Mangemorts sortit une des boules de verre lumineuses d'une poche de sa robe et la leva. « Nous avions l'intention de vous attirer ici pour que vous nous aidiez à trouver votre prophétie, mais heureusement pour nous, Crabbe est tombé dessus une minute après avoir commencé les recherches. Si vous voulez bien vous écarter et nous laisser passer, personne n'a besoin d'être blessé. »

« Que diriez-vous que vous et vos sbires alliez plutôt vous faire foutre ? » Demanda Harry. « Parce que ce scénario serait beaucoup plus probable qu'on aille n'importe où avec vous. »

« Wow, quelqu'un a besoin de se faire récurer la bouche avec du savon. » Fit savoir Lucius avec désapprobation. « (Quite the tongue on you), je crois que je vais devoir vous apprendre à vous tenir en présence de vos ainés. _Doloris_ ! »

Harry serra les dents et tomba au sol alors que la malédiction le frappait.

« Eh bien, ça se passe aussi bien que je le pensais. » Songea doucement Hermione.

Après quelques instants, Lucius cessa le sortilège et grimaça, remontant sa manche pour examiner sa Marque des Ténèbres. « J'adorerais continuer à vous torturer, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, et il sera sacrément contrarié s'il ne peut pas se joindre au plaisir. » Il leva les yeux et sourit au reste de l'AD. « Courez maintenant les enfants. Harry vient avec nous. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez tous mourir ce soir. Un dernier mot, Potter ? »

« Ouais. J'ai baisé ton fils. »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte derrière eux fut ouverte et une grande silhouette décharnée y plongea, sa baguette levée. « Pas un geste ! Flics Sorcier, enfoiré ! »

« **Oh génial, maintenant on plagie une parodie plus réussie**. (4) » Dit Luna, toujours impassible.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Le McGuffin est un prétexte au développement d'un scénario. C'est presque toujours un objet matériel et il est généralement mystérieux, sa description est vague et sans importance. Le McGuffin n'est pas toujours un objet, il peut aussi s'agir d'un secret qui motive les méchants (mais pas nécessairement le protagoniste) et qui est de peu d'intérêt pour le spectateur, car celui-ci ne doute pas que les méchants ont d'excellentes raisons de mettre le protagoniste dans l'embarras. L'objet lui-même n'est que rarement utilisé, seule sa récupération compte. Aka Wiki._

 _(2)_ _Y'a que moi qu'a pensé à Jerry qui donne des gadgets aux Totally Spies ?_

 _(3)_ _'Harry Sanchez et le Magique McGuffin' est une autre histoire de l'auteur, comme vous pouvez vous en douter._

 _(4)_ _Ça fait référence à… euh, j'ai trouvé sur internet mais je saurais pas vous expliquer. Voilà._

 _._

 _._

 _(En fait c'est une phrase (celle dite par Vassago) qui a été dite par quelqu'un d'autre, dans une autre parodie, en gros.)_


	17. La Mort de Stubby Boardam

_Voilà le 16 !_

 _Je mets_ **Réponses aux Reviews** _au début parce qu'en bas c'est déjà assez chargé :_

 **Cocolita 1804 :** _Et c'est largement suffisant ! ;)_

 **Kalibeth :** _Flemme de te chercher pour te répondre en MP ! xD Je crois n'avoir jamais vu les James Bond x) Pour le flingue t'inquiète ça arrive, et ça va être... épique xD_

 **hitori :** _Contente que t'aimes ! ^^_

 **Fin Réponses Aux Guests.**

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 **Rappel :** _Tout ce qui est écrit en **gras** (et des fois en majuscule) sont les commentaires de l'auteur._

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, follows et favoris et Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La Mort de Stubby Boardam

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Jura Harry alors que plusieurs sorciers affluaient dans le couloir derrière les étudiants.

« Salut, Harry ! » En tête, la baguette serrée dans sa main ; Sirius Black sourit de manière photogénique. « Nous sommes là pour vous sauver. »

« C'est Stubby Boardman ! (1) » Haleta Luna, les yeux brillants. Elle souleva rapidement son appareil photo et prit une photo.

« En fait, c'est Sirius Black. » Répondit Ron.

« Sérieusement ? (Seriously ?)» Demanda Neville.

Sirius fit un signe de la main. « Non, je suis Sirius. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux (serious/sirius). » Gronda Draco.

Black sourit, les yeux ondoyant. « Je suis- » (2)

« Assez avec ça, putain ! » Claqua bruyamment Harry. « Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît, nous concentrer ! »

« Où est parti Malfoy Senior ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry se retourna pour trouver les Mangemorts absents. « Putain ! »

« Sus à l'ennemi ! » Cria Sirius, faisant un geste à l'Ordre du Phénix. « Ne les laissez pas s'échapper avec la prophétie ! » Alors que les sorciers couraient après les Mangemorts, Sirius se tourna vers son filleul. « Tu devrais rester sur place, Harry. Ça va être très dangereux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrêterais Lucius et ses sbires, et ensuite nous pourrons avoir de la glace, moi qui régale. »

« **Préfiguration.** » Murmura Luna.

« Oublie ça. » Dit Harry, tournant les talons et courant après les membres de l'Ordre. « Je m'occupe du McGuffin. (3) »

« Prophétie. » Corrigea Neville.

« Peu importe. »

XXX

Les dix minutes qui s'ensuivirent furent une féroce bataille de sorts seulement possible avec des effets spéciaux de haute technologie et une chorégraphie de cascade d'experts. La partie avec Kingsley Shacklebolt et le katana enflammé, putain d'incroyable. Comme, le niveau supérieur de Michael Bay. (4) C'était comme BLAM!, voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Malheureusement, la littérature n'est pas vraiment un support visuel, donc en fin de compte vous devrez me faire confiance, c'était épique. Pas de grand final épique important, mais un sous-dénouement décent, tout de même.

Harry avait tout le temps été à la poursuite de Malfoy et de ses hommes, évitant des maléfices de démembrement et lançant des sorts comme un fou. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva dans la pièce avec l'arche de pierre effrayante.

« Sérieusement, cette chose est une putain de mauvaise augure. » Marmonna Harry.

« Eh bien, ça a marché mieux que je ne l'espérais. » Lucius apparut de l'autre côté du Voile, lançant un sort de désarmement silencieux. Avec lui se trouvaient ses deux sbires (l'un tenant le McGuffin à la main) et une femme grande et décharnée dont le comportement fou et les tics du visage à grincer des dents hurlaient 'Evil Ham' (5). « Vraiment, Potter, tomber dans deux pièges en une nuit ? Vous auriez dû rester derrière et laisser vos stupides ainés mourir pour vous. »

« Si je faisais ça, je ne serais pas capable de vous lapider. » Répliqua froidement Harry. « Qui est l'épave, là ? »

« Oh, mes excuses, Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella, voici Harry Potter. »

« Enchantée. » Répondit cordialement la femme, avant de saisir une mouche dans les airs et de la dévorer.

« Putain de merde. » Recula Harry.

« Oui, Cousine Bella a passé pas mal de temps à Azkaban. Complètement folle maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'autorise pas sur les meubles. » (NT : _Pas compris : 'The Dark Lord does not allow her on the furniture.'_ (6)) Lucius s'arrêta. « De quoi parlions-nous ? »

« Je venais juste de tomber dans votre piège. » Répondit Harry.

« Ah, oui ! Abandonne Potter, et peut-être que nous ne vous ferons pas de choses désagréables en attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette, Malfoy. » Harry convoqua l'épée et la balança en arc de cercle. « Je veux votre cœur dans une assiette. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse finalement déclencher un bombardement de badassitude que nous attendions depuis seize chapitres, un grand bruit retentit, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Lucius Malfoy baissa les yeux, choqué par les moignons sanglants de ses doigts. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

De la porte derrière Harry, Ron Weasley abaissa le pistolet fumant et sourit. « La justice Moldue, enfoiré. » Sirius se tenait à côté du rouquin, la baguette pointée sur Bellatrix et prenant une pose brave.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Dit Lucius, serrant sa main estropiée. « Ce n'est pas juste du tout. »

« Dur. » Dit Harry, levant à nouveau sa baguette. Il fit un signe au Mangemort tenant la prophétie. « Toi, jette le globe ou Ron te retourne la tête. Je ne déconne pas cette fois-ci. »

Le Mangemort avec la prophétie hocha la tête et fit glisser le globe par terre. Malheureusement, le Voile était sur le chemin, et il passa à travers l'ouverture, disparaissant en un clin d'œil.

Pendant une bonne minute, les combattants rassemblés regardèrent fixement avec un choc absolu ce qui venait de se produire. Lucius brisa finalement le silence. « Putain, Crabbe ?! »

« Désolé, mes doigts ont glissé. »

Lucius se tourna et désigna Ron. « Toi, le roux avec le bâton de feu Moldu. Tire-lui dessus. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour confirmation. « Je t'y autorise. »

« Non, Harry ! » Sirius s'avança avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. « Ces quatre-là doivent être traduits en justice. Avec eux derrière les barreaux, le Ministère devra finalement croire que Voldemort est de retour, je vais me faire disculper, et nous irons tous chez Fortarôme pour des tonnes de Bièraubeurre. Oh, bougre- »

A ce moment-là, le parrain d'Harry glissa sur l'un des doigts de Malfoy et dérapa à travers la pièce, tête la première dans le Voile.

« NON ! » Cria Harry, alors que son parrain bien-aimé, ayant été longtemps absent et émotionnellement immature, disparut de cette surface mortelle.

Même les Mangemorts furent choqués. « Très bien. » Dit Lucius Malfoy, reculant lentement du Voile. « Ce n'était _pas_ de ma faute. » Après un battement pour l'effet comique, le cas ici-

 **Un, et d-**

-ils se retournèrent et s'enfuirent.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Je ne connaissais absolument pas ce nom alors je suis allé faire ma petite recherche (comme d'hab') et… je donne le lien pour les curieux, la grosse flemme d'expliquer et ça prendrait trop de place :_ _fr . harrypotter . wikia wiki / Stubby _ Boardman_

 _(Bien sûr sans les espaces et normalement ça vous envois sur la recherche google, vous avez juste à cliquer sur le premier lien.)_

 _(2)_ _Vous l'aurez compris, c'est la blague Sirius / Serious, qui se prononcent de la même façon, et qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas vraiment faire en français… (Snif)_

 _(3)_ _Petit rappel (pas si petit) : Le McGuffin est un prétexte au développement d'un scénario. C'est presque toujours un objet matériel et il est généralement mystérieux, sa description est vague et sans importance._ _Le McGuffin n'est pas toujours un objet, il peut aussi s'agir d'un secret qui motive les méchants (mais pas nécessairement le protagoniste) et qui est de peu d'intérêt pour le spectateur, car celui-ci ne doute pas que les méchants ont d'excellentes raisons de mettre le protagoniste dans l'embarras. L'objet lui-même n'est que rarement utilisé, seule sa récupération compte. Aka Wiki._

 _(4)_ _Enfin un nom que je connaissais… J'le mets pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas : Michael Benjamin Bay est un réalisateur, producteur et acteur américain, célèbre pour ses films d'action et catastrophe aux nombreux effets spéciaux. Aka Wiki._

 _(5) Evil Ham est le méchant dans Sonic. Pas que je m'y connaisse, la seule fois où j'ai joué à ce jeu je devais avoir 8 ans et c'était sur une vieille console Sega._

 _(6)_ _En cherchant ce que ce cher Lucius voulait bien dire en parlant de meubles, je suis tombé sur ça : '' Lorsque vous portez une paire de bottes, vous ne vous heurtez jamais à un meuble. Mais si vous vous promenez nu-pieds, tout le mobilier se jette sur vous et vous frappe.'' Ça m'a fait marrer, et si ça prend de la place pour rien… bah j'm'en fous d'abord, nah !_


	18. La Prophétie est une Garce

_Hey ! On se retrouve avec un Harry assez badass pour ce 17éme chapitre ! ('Fin, de mon avis)_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La Prophétie est une Garce

Harry cligna des yeux en reprenant conscience de son environnement. Il était à genoux dans le hall du Ministère, du sang formant des croûtes sur sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Mangemort allongé devant lui, épinglé sur le sol en marbre par l'épée d'Harry dans sa cage thoracique.

« Whoa, merde. » Murmura-t-il, tirant l'épée et se redressant.

Une fumée noire flottait dans l'air, apparemment à cause d'un incendie qui faisait ravage dans un coin lointain du bâtiment. Une masse de fumée de la forme d'un homme commença à dériver vers le sol, tourbillonnant et formant une silhouette.

« Ça alors, Harry. Il semble que l'Enfant de la Lumière soit tombé bien bas. »

Voldemort sortit de la fumée, le visage blanc presque lumineux dans la faible lumière. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Mangemort empalé, se tortillant encore dans les affres de la mort. « Est-ce Nott que je vois ? Dommage, il était un dévoué exceptionnel. »

« Il est mort pour son leader. » Dit Harry d'un ton machinal, levant son épée devant lui. « Tu pourrais lui faire honneur et lui rende la faveur. »

« Je ne pense pas, Potter. » Voldemort fit tomber l'épée de la main d'Harry d'un simple geste. « Un soldat donne sa vie sans rien demander en retour. »

« En fait. » Siffla Nott, le sang gargouillant sous son masque en forme de crâne. « Je pourrais avoir un peu d'attention médicale, si nous sommes honnêtes. »

« _Avada Kedavra._ » Nott tomba sur le marbre, immobile. Voldemort baissa sa baguette et sourit à Harry. « Où est la prophétie, Harry ? »

« Partit. » Répondit Harry. « Jeté dans le Voile de la Mort. Tu ne l'entendras jamais. Tu as échoué, Voldemort. »

« Tu mens ! » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux brillants de rouge.

« Il ne ment pas. » Dit une voix résonnant dans l'obscurité. Harry et Voldemort se retournèrent tous les deux avec surprise. « Il ne connaît tout simplement pas toute l'histoire. »

L'une des portes de l'ascenseur du Ministère s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une silhouette en costume noir en sortit, un orbe bleu brillant serré dans sa main droite. Vassago entra dans la lumière, s'arrêtant entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Salut, Tom. » Dit le démon, lançant joyeusement l'orbe dans les airs et la rattrapant. « C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Voldemort, baguette levée.

« Je suis ton (friendly red right hand), Tommy Boy. Mes amis m'appellent Vassago. Tu ne peux pas. »

« Tu es le Professeur des Forces du Mal, le démon Vassago ! »

« Le Prince des Ténèbres, Beelzebub, M. Scratch, Alice Cooper. Appelle-moi comme tu veux. » Déclara Vassago. (1)

« Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu es. Tu n'es rien. Donne-moi la prophétie. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si concerné par ça. » Dit le démon, levant l'orbe et en le regardant avec désinvolture. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit des prophéties. Il ne vaut mieux pas les entendre. »

« Explique ! » Cria Voldemort.

« Tu vois, en tant que démon, je sais une chose ou deux sur le destin. Certains humains disent qu'ils se résignent à leur destin, que tout cela fait partie du grand dessein d'un grand homme aux cheveux blancs. D'autres disent que le destin est ce que vous en faites. Ces deux arguments contradictoires recèlent tous deux une parcelle de vérité.

Le destin change constamment. Un homme peut façonner son propre destin de la façon dont il le juge approprié, car personne ne vous ordonne de faire des choses bonnes ou mauvaises. Je peux aider les gens à tomber dans l'obscurité, mais je ne les forcerais pas à le faire ; ils font le choix eux-mêmes, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Une prophétie, cependant, est un mot d'une puissance supérieur. Une prophétie lie le destin, obligeant les participants à suivre un chemin déterminé. Il n'y a pas de retour possible une fois que la mèche est vendue. » Vassago sourit. « Prends celle-ci, par exemple. » Avec cela, il jeta l'orbe sur le sol.

Il y eut un éclair de fumée bleue et tandis qu'Harry et Voldemort regardaient dans un silence stupéfait, une voix spectrale émana de la fumée :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

La voix chuchota vers la fin, quand la fumée se dissipa dans l'air, mêlée à la fumée du feu qui faisait rage en bas.

« Maintenant, es-tu heureux, Tom ? » Demanda Vassago en se tournant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Est-ce la réponse que tu cherchais ? Qu'est-ce que cela te faire ressentir ? De la peur ? »

« L'un d'entre nous doit tuer l'autre pour vivre ! » Dit Voldemort. « Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? J'ai déjà tué des enfants. »

« Mais pas cet enfant ! » Vassago se précipita vers Harry et l'attrapa par le bras. « Pas ce petit emmerdeur. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois que tu as essayé ? Et la fois avant ça ? Et la fois avant ça ? Oh, tu as une vraie série de défaites avec ce type, je te le dis. Et maintenant cette prophétie, ce décret de vos propres destins, cela dit que tu dois tuer ce garçon ou être tué toi-même. A quel point peux-tu être confiant, avec tes antécédents ? Si j'étais un homme de jeu, je jetterais mon argent sur le petit morveux à lunettes. »

« Je suis imparable ! » Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Oui, mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une force imparable rencontre un objet inébranlable ? » Demanda Vassago. « Personne ne sait. » Il traversa lentement le hall en direction du sorcier décharné, souriant comme le chat du Cheshire. « C'est pour ça que tu as peur. Tu ne sais pas comment ce combat va se dérouler. »

Le démon se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Voldemort. « Et quand le combat sera terminé, je recueillerai ce qui a été promis, Tom. »

Il recula, le sourire disparaissant de son visage. « Si j'étais toi, je m'enfuirais à ce moment-là. »

Voldemort se raidit, jetant un coup d'œil dans le hall, puis vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés et incertains. Puis, avec un bruissement de robe, il disparut.

Un instant plus tard, une autre personne se manifesta dans la salle à côté d'Harry sur un éclair de feu. « Laisse le garçon, Tom ! Combats-moi ! » Cria Dumbledore.

« La bataille est finie, Albus. » Dit Vassago en se retournant pour faire face au Directeur. « Tu as vraiment besoin de travailler ton timing. »

Le sorcier barbu jeta un coup d'œil au Ministère, dépourvu de Mangemorts, mais commençant lentement à se remplir de fonctionnaires du Ministère étourdis et d'étudiants de Poudlard, et il soupira. « Oh, bigre. »

* * *

 _(1)_ _Le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour M. Scratch c'est dans Esprit Criminel, où le BAU essaie de retrouver la trace d'un suspect provoquant des hallucinations, qui ont un point commun central : un monstre de l'ombre aux doigts crochus. L'épisode en question se nomme M. Scratch._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ça se trouve ça a rien à voir, mais shuuuut…_

 _Puis :_

 _Alice Cooper, nom de scène de Vincent Damon Furnier, est un chanteur et auteur-compositeur-interprète de hard rock américain, dont la carrière s'étend sur plus de cinq décennies. Son attitude et son apparence, ainsi que ses mises en scène incluant entre autres guillotines, chaises électriques, faux sang, serpents, poupées et sabres, lui valent d'être reconnu comme le principal père du shock rock._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Vous savez ce que j'en dis ? Il a l'air carrément sympa *sourire béat*_

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 **hitori :** Eh oui, pauvre Sirius, même pas la chance d'avoir une mort badass :') T'inquiète, c'était tout à ton honneur, j'ai ris xD

 **Cocolita 1804 :** Très inspiré xD Merci pour cette merveilleuse review, tu m'as fait marré :')

 **Fin Réponses aux Guests.**


	19. Sortez le Kleenex

_Hey ! L'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie !_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je remercie !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais hier j'étais pas d'humeur et aujourd'hui en allant sur mes mails pour le faire je me suis rendu compte combien j'avais la fleeeeeemme ~ J'ai juste eu la force de vous poster le chapitre, applaudissez mon grand courage. Je retourne poireauter devant mon drama ~_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Sortez le Kleenex

Harry était assis seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Directeur était parti, vraisemblablement pour aller déranger quelqu'un d'autre avec son moi omniprésent, 'J'en-sais-plus-que-vous-nananère'. Harry ne se retourna pas au son des pas qui montaient les escaliers.

« Salut, Harry. »

Vassago s'assit derrière le bureau de Dumbledore, s'arrêtant pour examiner les bibelots détruits éparpillés dans la pièce. « Je t'avouerais que tu es immature, mais tu as probablement toutes les raisons d'être en colère. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Demanda Harry, jetant un coup d'œil au professeur.

« Je suis là parce que tu as signé un accord, et je suis enclin à honorer cet accord. »

« Non, pourquoi même s'embêter avec ça ? » Harry recula, se levant alors qu'il sentait sa deuxième crise de colère en une demi-heure lui monter à la tête. « Pourquoi t'impliquer avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner avec tes pitreries ? Comment l'un de nous en profite-t-il ? Pourquoi intervenir avec Voldemort quand tu n'as même pas levé le petit doigt pour sauver Sirius ? »

« Harry. » Dit Vassago.

« Tu ne fais que flirter, comme un clown, complètement inconscient du fait que ce n'est pas un jeu, que des gens sont morts. Tu n'es pas meilleur que Dumbledore, ne donnant aucun avertissement quant à tes plans et tes précieuses motivations. Quel est ton but, ton intention ? »

Vassago traversa le bureau en un éclair, plus vite que le garçon n'aurait pu réagir. Les bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et il se débattit et lutta dans une panique aveugle. Des larmes apparurent, des larmes de colère. Jurant, maudissant et furieux. Pourtant, le démon le tint serré, et Harry réalisa qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu'il n'était pas maitrisé, mais qu'il était retenu.

Il s'affaissa dans l'étreinte, pleurant, pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Le démon passa une main dans ses cheveux, le berçant, silencieux. Harry connaissait ce silence : celui qui communiquait une compréhension et une sympathie complète sans aucun mot nécessaire.

« Tu sais, tout le monde appelle à l'aide à un moment ou un autre. » Murmura finalement le démon. « Tu l'as fait dans ce cimetière, je t'ai entendu et, dans un de ces rares moments dont ils parlent dans ces histoires ringardes, je suis venu.

Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi, vraiment. Tu t'en serais sorti. Cette année aurait eu lieu, mais tu aurais été seul, tu te serais vautré dans ton angoisse et ta misère. Cela t'aurait mangé vivant de l'intérieur.

Peut-être que je suis une gêne, Harry. Je ne peux pas être la solution à tous tes problèmes. Combien d'autres personnes m'ont appelé moi ou le grand homme en haut, espérant de l'aide ? Trop pour compter. Je ne peux pas être là à chaque fois, Harry. Cela rendrait les choses trop ternes. Les gens souffrent, oui, et c'est une douleur horrible à supporter. Parfois, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de la supporter. »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule du démon. « Ça fait mal. »

« Ça fait toujours mal. » Répondit Vassago. « Mais tu n'es pas seul. Tu as tes amis qui t'aiment, qui prennent soin de toi, qui se battraient pour toi. Tu les as toujours eus, et tu les auras toujours. C'est ce qui est incroyable chez les humains ; même quand leurs prières restent sans réponse, ils peuvent continuer chaque jour. Ils font face à la douleur et à la perte au quotidien, mais ils continuent, ils vont au travail, ils luttent contre des conflits incommensurables, et ils réussissent. J'ai confiance dans le fait que tu puisses faire la même chose, Harry. »

« L'un d'entre nous mourra. » Dit Harry. « Ta putain de stupide prophétie l'a dit. »

« Oui, mais les chances sont de 50/50. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit au Ministère, Harry : Je parierais pour toi. Parce que tu es un être humain, le plus opprimé des opprimés. Tu t'en sortiras, face à l'impossible, et tu sortiras vainqueur. Ce sera difficile, et parfois, tu te demanderas comment tu vas continuer, mais tu le feras. J'ai la plus grande foi que tu le feras. »

Vassago le lâcha, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et ils se sourirent. « Maintenant, nettoies-toi et reposes-toi. Tes amis t'attendent probablement. Si tu leur dis que je t'ai donné ce stupide laïus d'encouragements, je te tuerais pour gâcher ma réputation, pigé ? »

« Je ne peux pas y aller avec un tel visage. » Dit Harry en riant, frottant les larmes de ses joues.

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. » Dit Vassago, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. « Je vais trouver Minnie. Elle a une bouteille de Glenfiddich avec mon nom dessus. »

Harry écouta alors que les pas du démon descendaient les escaliers, puis il s'effondra sur la chaise et ferma les yeux, calmant sa respiration alors qu'il se préparait à la réaction de ses amis dans la Salle Commune. Il y aurait beaucoup d'explications, beaucoup d'incertitude à affronter. Dieu sait qu'il devrait être prêt.

Il fit une pause. Une autre paire de pieds montait les escaliers. Il secoua la tête, c'était probablement Dumbledore, ou Remus, ou, Dieu l'en préserve, Snape.

« Harry. » Dit la voix, et son cœur bondit dans sa gorge et accéléra son cerveau.

Il se retourna lentement, effrayer que ce ne soit qu'un fantôme, mais le Sirius Black qui se tenait sur le seuil était plus que corporel. Il sauta de sa chaise et se jeta sur son parrain, laissant échapper toutes les larmes qu'il essayait de refouler. « Tu es en vie ! » S'étrangla-t-il.

Sirius le serra dans ses bras, riant. « J'ai pensé être fichu pendant un certain temps. Ce type, Vassago, m'a trouvé, où que j'ai été, il m'a ramené. J'admets que pour un Professeur des Forces du Mal, qu'il est plus compétent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il m'a sauvé de la tombe, tout ce qu'il a demandé a été ma signature sur un drôle de petit document. Il n'a rien demandé en retour. 'Faveur pour un ami', il a dit. Pas trop mal pour un démon. »

Harry rit et secoua la tête. « Le diable rusé. »

XXX

Une semaine plus tard, la Grande Salle était pleine à craquer pour le festin de fin d'année. Dumbledore avait repris sa place à la tête de la table du personnel. Personne n'avait vu Ombrage depuis la nuit de la bataille du Ministère, et Vassago était très loquace sur le sujet. Le démon avait retrouvé son siège, lui aussi, complètement inconscient des regards féroces de Snape.

Dumbledore se leva et la salle se tut. « Maintenant vient la partie que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient, l'attribution de la Coup des Quatre Maisons. » Plusieurs étudiants applaudirent, mais c'était plutôt sans conviction. Dumbledore sourit d'un air penaud. « Oui, comme vous le savez sans doute, la Maison Serpentard a grandement bénéficié de la permanence de la Directrice Ombrage, qui a obtenu un record de six mille points pour son travail au sein de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Sans doute, bien que le Directeur actuel permanent puisse passer outre ces points, en raison de ma réintégration toujours en instance avec le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, je crains de devoir laisser cela. » Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des huées dans toute la salle.

Vassago se redressa. « En fait, Directeur, je pense avoir une solution au problème. »

Le Directeur parut surpris par l'interruption du démon. « Mais certainement, Professeur Vassago, éclairez-nous. »

« J'appelle à l'ancienne Charte de Poudlard pour référence. » Dit Vassago, faisant apparaître le document d'un claquement de doigts. « Il y a une clause stipulant que si un Directeur est vaincu par une autre professeur dans un duel d'honneur, ledit professeur gagne le titre de Directeur par victoire de la conquête. Comme j'ai peut-être participé à la disparition soudaine de Miss Ombrage, je suis, en fait, le Directeur de Poudlard. »

Snape s'étouffa avec sa boisson, tout comme la moitié du corps étudiant.

« Ainsi. » Continua Vassago en souriant. « Je pense que certains points de dernières minutes sont à l'ordre du jour. »

« Pour Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood, pour leur grande bravoure d'avoir agi contre le bon sens pour le bien de l'amitié, j'accorde une centaine de points à chacune de leurs maisons.

Pour Hermione Granger, pour avoir mis de côté de vieilles croyances superstitieuses, et pour avoir agi comme la voix perpétuelle de la raison, j'attribue cent points.

Pour Ron Weasley, pour avoir fait preuve d'un excellent contrôle d'une arme de poing Moldue, j'attribue cent points.

Et, pour Harry Potter, pour avoir supporté une quantité de conneries franchement infernale cette année, j'attribue deux cents points. »

Dumbledore sourit, attendant que les applaudissements s'éteignent. « Eh bien merci, Professeur. Il semble que nous ayons une égalité, Gryffondor et Serpentard partageront maintenant la coupe. »

« Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. » Dit Vassago en levant la main. « Il y a un dernier bénéficiaire. Pour Draco Malfoy, pour avoir affronté un millénaire de dogme sang-pur et avoir corrigé son caractère pour le mieux, j'accorde une centaine de points. »

Draco, qui jouait nerveusement avec sa nourriture à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards, devenu un paria social parmi ses pairs, se redressa soudainement, surpris. Les acclamations faiblirent, pour être remplacées par plus de huées. « Quoi ? Serpentard gagne, mais maintenant, ils le font avec un certain degré d'honneur. (Fucking sue me, I'm out.) Changeons les bannières. »

Il esquiva rapidement un gobelet plein de jus de citrouille qui s'écrasa au-dessus de sa tête. « Qui est le connard qu'a jeté ça ? Je te vois, Poufsouffle. La prochaine fois que tu veux des points, essaies de mieux étoffer ton personnage ! »


	20. Les Choses à Venir

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés à poster ce chapitre, depuis hier soir j'ai du mal à aller sur , ça me met ''erreur 505'', y'a qu'à moi que ça fait ça ?_

 **Bêta :** _Corriger moi-même puis recorriger par AnitaBlake93100 que je re_ _mercie !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Les Choses à Venir

Le compartiment était silencieux alors que le train quittait la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Harry était assis près de la fenêtre, regardant Poudlard au loin alors qu'il était avalé par les arbres et la brume. Ron jouait avec son arme de poing ; Hermione le surveillant. Neville et Luna étaient tous les deux perdus dans des livres : Neville dans un texte d'herbologie, Luna dans un petit volume intitulé 'Briser le Quatrième Mur pour le Plaisir et le Profit'. Ginny regardait Harry en souriant.

« Comment vas-tu occuper ton été, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais retourner chez les Dursley pendant un moment. » Dit Harry. « Du moins jusqu'à ce que les problèmes juridiques de Sirius soient réglés pour qu'il prenne ma garde. »

« C'était sympa de la part de Vassago de sauver la vie de Sirius. » Dit Hermione à contrecœur.

« Ouais, je ne peux pas croire que je dis ça, mais je salue Satan ! » Ajouta Ron.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Malfoy se tenait dans le couloir et le regardait maladroitement. « Vassago veut te parler, Harry. »

Harry soupira et se leva, faisant signe à ses amis de rester sur place. « Je reviens vite. »

Ginny, cependant, se leva et attrapa Malfoy par le col. « _Si je vous entends baiser tous les deux, j'aurai ta putain de tête._ » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du blond. Malfoy blanchi et acquiesça vigoureusement.

Vassago était assis seul dans le compartiment voisin, la vitre baissé pour aérer la fumée de cigarette. « Salut, Harry. »

« Professeur. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Pas besoin de ça, Dumbledore m'a viré la nuit dernière. »

« Pas très surprenant. » Dit calmement Draco. « Vous n'êtes pas un très bon enseignant. »

« Ouais, et il semble que beaucoup de parents fussent très méfiants à l'idée d'avoir un démon enseignant la magie à leurs enfants. » Déclara Vassago. « Racistes, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je déposerais une plainte pour discrimination. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de nous enseigner ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je serai toujours là. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être professeur pour te voir à Poudlard. En ce qui concerne les études, continue simplement de lire ton petit livre et exerces-toi jusqu'à ce que tes yeux saignent. On m'a dit que c'est un effet secondaire commun en lisant des livres maudits. Ça ne dure pas, habituellement. »

Malfoy hocha la tête et se retourna. « Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Les Serpentard organisent une réunion pour discuter de mon affiliation avec vous. »

« As-tu des problèmes ? » Demanda Harry.

« Probablement pas. Ils voudront sûrement beaucoup me taper sur les mains. »

« Vois-tu, c'est ce genre de choses qui font que les gens pensent que Serpentard est la maison du diable. » Déclara Vassago.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Oh, allez, vous nous avez donné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Vous êtes un héros parmi nous. »

« J'en suis honoré. Dis-leur que j'accepte les courriers de fans. »

Malfoy secoua la tête et quitta le compartiment. Harry resta derrière. « Merci encore, pour tout. »

« Ne me remercie pas encore. » Dit le démon avec un sourire. « Nous avons encore deux tomes de cette merde devant nous. Ce sera dur, dangereux. Rien dont tu n'es pas habitué. Es-tu près pour ça ? »

Harry sourit. « Putain, oui. »

* * *

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **Cocolita 1804 :** J'ai oublié de répondre aux guests ! J'espère que tu verras la réponse sinon tant pis xD

C'est un plaisir ~ C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, perso quand je vais mal, j'vais lire une histoire bieeeen déprimante pour avoir une excuse pour chialer, quoique, lire une histoire toute fluffy marche aussi xD


	21. The Devil's Playthings

**_Salut salut ~ (Oui, en gras, mais c'est juste pour attirer votre attention, je ne suis pas Will Fagan !)_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce que j'ai écris au début du dernier chapitre : celui-ci était le dernier de la première partie. La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture de l'auteur, et compte pour l'instant 14 (dont le prologue) chapitres. J'ai moi-même traduit 4 chapitres pour l'instant, et commencerais à poster quand j'aurais fini les 14. 14 bien sûr, si l'auteur n'a pas posté d'autres chapitres entre temps, ce que j'espère...ça m'angoisse xD Moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas commencer la publication d'une fic dont l'originale n'est pas finie *snif* Connaissant l'auteur, faut pas rêver, il pourrait tout aussi bien poster 3 chapitres à la suite qu'en poster un 6 mois plus tard, donc voila vous êtes prévenu *sourire éclatant*_**

 ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_**

 _ **SI VOUS ÊTES DU GENRE A DÉTESTER TOUT CE QUI A UN RAPPORT PLUS OU MOINS LOINTAIN AVEC DU SPOIL, JE VOUS INVITE A NE PAS LIRE CE QUI SUIS.**_

 ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Aperçu : The Devil's Playthings

 **Bientôt, The Devil's Playthings, la suite de Devil's Covenant.**

 **Un avant-goût des choses à venir :**

 _« Je suis enceint. » Dit platement Malfoy._

 _« Fais. Chier. » Répondit Harry._

 _XXX_

 _« D'où viennent ces zombies ? » Cria Ron, vidant un chargeur de pistolet dans une horde de morts-vivants._

 _« C'est une démonstration en direct qui a horriblement mal tourné ! » Répondit Vassago en tirant la corde de sa tronçonneuse._

 _XXX_

 _« Cette sangria est épouvantable. »_

 _« C'est une salade de fruits, Professeur. »_

 _XXX_

 _« La bombe a deux fils, un rouge et un bleu. » Crépita la voix de Vassago dans la radio. « Tu dois couper le bleu. »_

 _« Ils sont tous bleus ! » Cria Harry en retour._

 _« Oh. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit de ne pas paniquer ? »_

 _« Ouais. »_

 _« Oublie ça. Panique. »_

 _XXX_

 _« Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il a à faire. » Dit Dumbledore._

 _« Oui, mais le fait-il ? » Vassago se retourna, les yeux flamboyants._

 _XXX_

 _« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que cette année va être encore plus tordue que la dernière ? » Demanda Harry en secouant la tête._

 _Luna eut un sourire rêveur. « **Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne répondra probablement pas aux attentes des lecteurs.** »_


End file.
